My New Job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria
by WhiteFlag01
Summary: Mike Schmidt life wasn't so interesting but it was terrible. That is until he got his new job at his favorite childhood place. Its all fun and games there...at least that's what Mike still thought. (Takes place at the restaurant from Fnaf 1)
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN FNAF OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDES THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP.! This is my first fanfiction for FNAF. So if I did anything wrong, don't be scared to tell me. So I know next time what to improve on better ^.^

-Well this is just like little preview on how my story is going to start.!

{Intro: Mike Schmidt!}

My name is Mike Schmidt, and I can't believe I finally got my first job ever! Especially on my favorite childhood place, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! I got so excited and I woke up and began to dress up good so I can make the first impression great for everyone, including me boss. After I dressed up, off I went to my job.

I was so nervous. Mainly because it's my first day, and also because I didn't really know anyone here. The only person I talked to was my boss.

I was driving my way to Freddy's Pizzeria. I was so excited, but as soon as I was there...all the excitement went away.

I got out and took a deep breathe and headed towards the door. My heart was pounding so fast. I opened the door and saw more people. I'm guessing they work here as well because they had their work outfit on that said Freddy's Pizzeria. I looked scared because all the people were just staring at me. I never really had friends and I had a hard time interacting with other people. I came and just stood there.

"Look, it's the new guy!" I heard someone say.

"He's funny looking." This other girl said and began to laugh with her friends.

I got a little down, but it didn't really get to me. I don't care what they say, I'm just going to be me and do my work! Get ready for me Freddy!

"You there.!" Said Mr. Fazbear

I froze cause everyone turned to look at me once again.

*Damit* I thought to myself while everyone else just stared.

-So what do you think so far.? Leave a review and let me know! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited With An Old Buddy

I DO NOT OWN FNAF OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDES THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP.! Just want to say, thank you for everyone that has giving this story a chance :D you guys are all amazing ^.^

{Chapter 1: Reunited With An Old Buddy!}

"You there!" Said Mr. Fazbear to me.

I stood there in shock and scared because everyone else turned to see me once again.

*Damit* I thought to myself.

"Y-y-yess sir?" I stuttered a bit.

Mr. Fazbear was just looking at me funny. "Don't be scared boy! This is your new job! There's no reason to be scared of this wonderful, magical, and amazing place! Smile! Just be you boy." Mr. Fazbear told me.

What he told me made me feel better. Even though everyone else was laughing at me, I didn't really care.

I smiled. "R-right sir!" I answered a bit more happy.

"There you go! That's the spirit..umm." Mr. Fazbear said but I think he forgot my name.

"Mike! My name is Mike sir." I told Mr. Fazbear.

"Oh that's right! Well that's the spirit Mike!" Mr. Fazbear said. "Now follow me and let me get you your working clothes."

I went and followed Mr. Fazbear.

"Alright everyone! Get working! We are about to open this place and we are about to get packed with happy families here!" Mr. Fazbear said happily.

Everyone went to work and I smiled on how positive my boss was.

While Mr. Fazbear was leading me to the office, he turned around and I guess he decided to talk to me more so he can know me better.

"So Mike..right?" He said.

"Um, yes sir?" I responded.

"Tell me more about yourself Mike. I want to get to know you more better. Besides you seem like a really kind person." Mr. Frazbear tells me.

I smiled to that comment, because like I said, I never really had friends and I'm the worst person to interact with other people. So I guess you can say I was a really shy and quiet person.

"Thank you sir!" I said while smiling. "And well, I barely turned 20 about a week ago."

"Oh really?!" Mr. Fazbear said surprised. "You are a really young one you know that."

I wasn't really surprised about that but hey! I'm guessing that's a good thing..

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? It's a great thing! That just means you're gonna be able to get along more with the little kids." Mr. Fazbear told me.

"Haha, thanks sir!" I said happily.

We finally arrived at the office, and there he gave me my working clothes. I took a good look at the shirt. I was focusing more at the cartoon Freddy that was there.

I smiled while looking at cartoon Freddy.

I saw Mr. Fazbear giving me a confused look.

I looked up. "Sorry." I said nervously.

"It's okay. But are you good?" He asked.

"Of course." I say.

"So you won't mind me asking you why you took a long time looking at the shirt and smiling?" He asked a little laughing.

"Well you see...this place was my favorite place to go when I was a child." I say. "Oh really.?!" Mr. Fazbear asked surprisingly and looking interested. I saw his face expression and so I decided to continue. "Yes, my mother will always take me here to play around, and I would always be happy here. Although...I didn't really have any friends. The only thing I would spend time with here was Freddy Fazbear. I felt like he would be there and understand me." I said and Mr. Fazbear was just smiling and nodding. "And when my mom left me...I told her I was gonna be strong and find a job soon. And now look at me! My first job is at the place where kept me always happy." I said and smiled and started looking at the ground while my smile was fading and my eyes getting watery.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to see Mr. Fazbear there. "I'm barely starting to know you, but I can tell you are a strong person my boy." He tells me.

I smiled and washed my eyes. "Thank you sir!" I say happily.

"Now what are you waiting for! Put your shirt on and get working boy!" Mr. Fazbear says excitedly.

I nodded and put on my shirt and went out to do work.

I was out there walking and just looking.

*I wonder if Freddy and Golden Freddy are still here. And also that purple bunny! I believe her name is Bonnie as well with that yellow chicken...Chica was her name.* I thought to myself.

As I kept walking, I saw this girl. She had blonde hair and her eyes were green. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Mike!" She says and comes. "My name is Stacy." She tells me and shakes my hand.

I was just giving her a confused look.

Stacy noticed the confused look I had and she began to laugh a little. "You're probably wondering how I know your name huh?" She asked. I just nodded. "Well you sorta had a little spotlight earlier by our boss Mr. Fazbear." She said and laughed a little again.

My face turned a little red and looked down.

"But don't worry about that!" Stacy says and punches me playfully at my arm.

I smiled a little. "I know." I say nervously but happy.

"Okay then. Well I'm a team leader and you have do whatever I instruct you to do okay." She says and I just agreed. "Alright, right now I want you to go and clean the tables at the Dinning room okay. We have to ready before all the little kids come." I nodded and went to clean the tables.

I went and it was a little dark in here. I couldn't really find the light switch.

While I was at the last part on cleaning all the tables all the lights turned on. It caught me by surprise and I looked up to a place that looks like a show stage and I dropped my towel and saw 3 animatronics. I was more focused to the one in the middle.

"Freddy.." I said to myself while I was getting a smile.

It was Bonnie, Chica, and my old pal Freddy!

-Well that's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading this. And electricgirl101-I know! (:

•Til next time. Bye! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3: Fooling Around?

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! ^.^

{Chapter 2: Fooling Around?}

As soon as I was about to finish cleaning all the tables, the lights turned on. And that caught me by surprise.

I jumped and I looked at this place that looked like a show stage. I let go of my towel and it fell to the floor. My jaw dropped because I was surprised on what I was looking at. There were 3 animatronics. But I was focused more on the one in the middle.

"Freddy.." I said to myself and smiled.

It was Bonnie, Chica, and my old pal Freddy!

I got the happiness feeling again and ran to them 3. I stayed there in front of them staring at them.

"You guys haven't changed.." I say to them and let out a tear of happiness.

But the one I didn't notice was Golden Freddy. I was looking around and I didn't see him. I was sorta getting worried but then I turned to see Freddy and the worried feeling went away. I was just smiling at Freddy.

"Hey there buddy." I say to Freddy and was just looking at him.

I also looked at Bonnie and Chica and they both just looked amazing as well. But then I saw something different in the left corner. It was just a little stage with dusty purple curtains, and it said 'Sorry, Out Of Order'. I began to wonder about that so my curiosity won and I walked towards that little stage. I took a look at it and it look empty, like nothing was there.

*BANG!*

I heard this loud noise from behind me. I turned around and saw a blanket covering 2 figures. I went and uncovered them. It was the old animatronics that roamed around and played with the kids while Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica performed. It was Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie! I looked at this other 3rd animatronic that was on the floor next to them. That's why it only showed 2 figures, but it was like broken and it kept making this screeching sound. Which scared me. I believe that was Toy Vixen! Poor thing, it's all messed up.

Then something hit me in my mind...there was also a Toy Chica.

I began to look around again, wondering where she was.

But it didn't really matter to me. I just went back to Freddy and smiled at him. But then I heard a voice behind me..

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard a female say.

I turned around to see Stacy standing there just looking at me.

"Hey.." I say nervously.

Stacy raised her right eyebrow and asked again the same question. "Well..what are you doing." She asks. "I'm just taking a look at these awesome animatronics." I tell her and smile. "Haha cute." She says softly but I heard her. "Huh?" I say and raised an eyebrow. She quickly widened her eyes and looked away. "Nothing!" She says in an angry tone.

"Woah! Calm down Stacy! I didn't mean to make you mad." I tell her scared.

She just laughed . "It's okay." She says happily.

I just sighed of relief. "Well you could of just told me you were here than turning on all the lights and surprisingly scaring me." I tell her.

"What are you taking about?" She asked me confused.

I then got a confused look. "What do you mean what am I talking about? You turned on the lights didn't you?" I asked.

"No I didn't." She answers back.

"Look I know I'm the new guy, but that doesn't mean you should be fooling around with me like that you know!" I said sounding a little angry.

"But Mike! I didn't do it!" She says sounding a little angry as well.

"Then who did it?" I asked.

"I don't know?" She says sounding confused yet angry.

"Let's just forget about it." I finally say and calming down. She just nodded to that answer. "But I got one question." I asked her.

"And what is it?" She asked. "Whatever happen to to Toy Chica?" I asked.

Stacy looked at me like if I were insane.

"What?" I asked.

"Mike...Toy Chica is where Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Vixen are.." She says and points at them.

...and I thought she was crazy...until I turned around and there Toy Chica was there where the other 3 toys were at! My eyes widened because of how shocked I was and made me get scared a bit. I didn't see her there, I was even looking around for her.

"Whatta?" I say surprised.

"Let's just go and meet up with our boss and tell him that everything is ready okay." Stacy tells me calmly. Probably to keep me calm. "Okay." I say and we both go.

While we were heading to Mr. Fazbear I see this guy come.

"This is your first day at work, and you're already seeing things? Haha you're probably dumb as I thought." He tells me.

"Abe quit it!" Stacy yells at him.

I guess that's his name. And well Abe just started laughing and walked away.

"Just ignore him Mike." Stacy tells me. "I know." I say and smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded. "Alright, well let's go." She says and we go and make our way over there.

I was just kind of scared to think that rest will be fooling around with me as well..

(Freddy's P.O.V)

I was just staring at those 2 leave. When they finally left the Dinning Area Bonnie and Chica turned to me.

"Do you know that boy?" Bonnie asked me.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Chica asked as well.

I looked at them both. "Not a clue." I said as we froze back to our position.

(Toy Chica's P.O.V)

"Good job on turning on the lights and distracting that boy." Toy Bonnie tells me.

"Yeah, I was getting a little worried to what he was going to do to Mangle since he saw her all broken." Toy Freddy says.

"I know..thanks." I tell them.

I was just looking straight directly at the Pirate's Cove.

*I just hope Foxy is okay..* I say in my head and put my head down but then looked back at Pirate's Cove. I saw 2 yellow eyes peeking a little and looking at me, I saw Foxy wink at me and I blushed and smiled and looked down. I looked up once more and his yellow eyes were gone. Which got me sad again.

"Well let's go back to our position and put the blanket on us again before the kids come. We gotta be ready to play with them." Toy Freddy tells us.

Toy Bonnie, Mangle, and I just nodded.

Mangle stretched her arm and put the cover over us and we all then frozed by then.

-Well that's it for this chapter.! What do you think is gonna happen.? Will everyone think Mike is going insane.? Will Mike think everyone there are pulling pranks on him.?

*Til next time. Bye.! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4: A Workers' Termination!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

{Chapter 3: A Worker's Termination!}

Stacy and I began walking to Mr. Fazbear. We also saw the rest of the workers there as well. We were all just paying attention to Mr. Fazbear.

"Okay everyone!" Mr. Fazbear yells out. "We are about to open this place. And we have to be ready to make these little kids day be really bright and magical! Try your hardest to make these kids smile." He says. We all just looked at each other and nodded.

"So you finally ready to really work this time?" Stacy asks me happily.

"Of course I am!" I tell her sounding really excited.

She just had a big smile and nodded.

"But.." Mr. Fazbear added later on.

We all then looked at him again.

"Of course our 3 animatronics are gonna keep making these kids be really happy with joy." Mr. Fazbear says happily.

We all smiled and nodded.

Then Abe raised his hand.

"Yes Abe. You got a question or have something to say?" Mr. Fazbear asked him.

I looked over at him confused, and he just looked at me and gave me an evil smile.

*Oh no..* I thought to myself.

All of the worst thoughts came to me. What is he gonna ask? What is he gonna do? Why did he give me an evil smile? What is he trying to do?

I began to look worried and began to breathe heavily a little.

All these things I was thinking about were making me panic.

Stacy then looks at me and noticed the panic I was just going through.

"Hey Mike! Are you okay?! Relax Mike!" Stacy tells me and tries to calm me down. Which it worked...and I was so happy it did.

"Yes I do have something to say boss." Abe tells Mr. Fazbear and everyone just looking at him. As well with Stacy and I.

"Well what is it?" My boss asked.

"I heard the new boy, Mike. That he wanted to be night guard shift." Abe tells him. And everyone got a surprised look and turned around to see me.

"You do?" My boss asked me.

"Mike you do?" Stacy whispers to me.

"I do?" I quietly asked myself.

Mr. Fazbear was just waiting for me to answer. Along with rest.

I just stood there quiet.

"You do! Right Mike?" Abe asks me and smiles evil.

Mr. Fazbear raised his eyebrows and saw how Abe looked at me. "Abe boy! You better not be picking on Mike!" He tells Abe.

Abe looks at him surprised. "No I'm not si-" He got interrupted by Mr. Fazbear. "Just because he's new here, does not give you the rights to be choosing what he wants to do. Or be picking on him!" Mr. Fazbear yells at him. Abe just had a scared look. And Stacy and I just got happy looks. "Sorry boss." Abe says angrily. "Now, just because you picked on him and I witnessed it. You'll be taking over night shift today!" He tells Abe. He got a shocked look along with Stacy and I. "What?!" Abe tells out. "You heard me." My boss says. "But-" Abe got interrupted once again. "End of conversation Abe! I already said you will take night shift and you will!" Mr. Fazbear says. Abe just nodded angrily.

Stacy and I laughed a little. But then I stopped because I saw Abe looking at me. Stacy saw that and stocked her tounge at him.

Abe just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Stacy!" Mr. Fazbear says. "Yes sir?" Stacy asks. "Got ahead and open the enterance doors for these kids. Let's welcome them all." Our boss says. "Right!" She says and goes and opens the doors.

As soon as she opened the doors. Cars started parking in the parking lots.

*Here we go..* I thought.

And as soon as you know it, kids and families came in. They all started playing in the arcade and mini games. I just smiled seeing all these happy families here.

Then this lady came up to me. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Huh? Yes ma'am?" I answered. "Do you know where the bathrooms are at?" She asked. "Yes! In fact I do." I say happily and told her to follow me. I finally showed her the bathroom. "Thank you so much." She says and smiles and leaves. I just got a smile. Knowing that I actually helped someone...feels great.

As time was passing, it was finally time for Freddy and his pal to perform.

I went and saw their performance as well. They were singing a lot of little kids songs. I was there also laughing because all my childhood memories kicked in. But as I was listening to them, I also heard someone..singing on my left corner. It was where those dusty purple curtains were. But that it sounded to me was like 'Dum Dum Dum' they weren't really words. But that got me wondering. Last time I checked there, it was empty..at least that's what it looked like to me. I snapped out of it and turned around to see Toy Freddy in front of me.

"Ahhh!" I let out a little scream.

"Calm down" Stacy tells me. "The Toy animals roam around to play with little kids while the other animatronics perform." She says. "Oh that's right! I almost forgot." I tell her and smiled and scratched the back of my head.

Stacy just laughed and left.

I smiled then turned around to see Toy Freddy still there. "Let's play!" It says. I laughed a little. "Let's play til you die.." I heard it glitch a little.

I got a scared look.

"Did you hear that?" I asked another worker next to me. "Hear what?" He says. "What Toy Freddy just said." I say. "Yeah, it wants to play." He says and leaves.

I turned around and saw Toy Freddy playing with other little kids. I just shakes my head and forgot about it. "Maybe I need some rest later on." I tell myself.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

I was just sitting here in my cove all lonely like always. Just looking at all these happy families and the little kids enjoying the performance and the Toys animals playing with them. That could of been me as well...not until that bite. I really don't know what has gotten into me that time.

I was sitting at the end of my cove and my head resting on my knees.

"Look at me...I'm all scrapped... My feets don't even match my skin color. You can see my endoskeleton." I tell myself which got me angry and sad.

I can feel my eyes go all dark. I just wanted to kill...I wanted to kill everyone there. I was always jealous of Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Also the Toys...because they had fun. But me...I was just here alone..in the dark.

I looked up with my dark eyes at the curtains and waited for everyone to leave..

(Mike's P.O.V)

As the day was going through, and it finally hit the night. It was 9 and we were all cleaning and telling everyone to leave because it was time to close. Then Mr. Frazbear comes to all of us.

"Great job everyone! Today was a success. Now it's time for you all to leave. I'll wait here for Abe to come." He says and we all nodded.

While everyone left, Stacy an I stayed for a while talking.

Then we see Abe come in. I'm guessing its close of being 12 a.m. Time really passes by when you get distracted by someone. We both decided to leave.

"Bye Mike!" Stacy waves at me and gets in her car.

"Bye Stacy!" I wave at her and watched her leave. I went to my car and was about to leave, until Abe comes..

"Hey Mike!" I turned around to see him. "I just wanted to say sorry about earlier, I guess I was being little jerk." He tells me. I looked at him weird. "Fine! I guess I was being a BIG asshole." He says. I laughed and forgived him. "It's alright man, good luck on tonights' shift." I say happily and he just nodded.

We both see Mr. Fazbear get out and looks at us. He just smiled and nodded. I guess he knows we're cool with each other. Then he left.

I then got on my car and waved at Abe and we waved back. After that I left and Abe went inside the play store.

Feels good to make friends..

(Abe's P.O.V)

I should of been nice to him! And I wouldn't be stuck here for the night..

I was just walking around making sure everything was okay, and it seemed like it was. The toys were at their place, and as well with the animatronics. Man these things are creepy at night..

I walked by Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy and headed to the office.

*Bonnie's eyes slowly turning to Abe while he was walking.*

I was at the office just looking at the cameras.

"Ugh! So boring!" I say to myself and slammed my head to the desk.

(Bonnie's P.O.V)

"Freddy.." I tell him.

Freddy and Chica were just there frozen.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on! Wake up guys!" I yell at them.

Freddy then turns around, as well with Chica.

"Let's have some fun? Yeah?" I asked them.

"And what would you want to do?" Chica asked me.

"This Abe guy is rude, so I say who ever reaches to the office...gets to put him in a Freddy Fazbear suit." I tell them.

They both looked at each other and just turned around with a smile and nodded.

"I'll move first." I say.

And I got out of my position.

(Everyone's P.O.V)

Abe was just at the office and turned on the camera that's on the stage. He noticed that Bonnie was gone. He lifted up his head and just had a terrifying look.

"Where she at?.." Abe asks himself.

He switched his camera to the Dininng Area and there she was! Just staring at the camera. Abe got even more scared and saw the cameras go all black, and heard footsteps. He looked at the doors and closed them.

He got down and hid under his desk.

[On the Hallways]

"Darn it! He closed the doors." Bonnie told herself sounding disappointed.

[Back to Abe]

Abe was just hiding under the table forgetting the power can go out if he uses to much energy on the doors. He then remembered but it was too late. Everything blacked out and both doors opened.

He saw a shadow there with a hat, it was Freddy, and Freddy was smiling.

Freddy was getting closer and closer to him. "No..no..please don't! Pleas-" Abe got interrupted by Freddy's hand just grabbing his face. Abe began to mumble a lot and Freddy just had dark eyes and was just smiling evil.

Chica and Bonnie were just looking at Abe struggling to get free.

Freddy then began to choke Abe.

"There's no escape man." Bonnie tells him.

"Indeed there isn't." Chica says along.

Abe's eyes widened. "Y-y-y-you guys ca-can talk?" Abe asked shockingly and coughs hard while he's trying to get air.

Bonnie's and Chica's eyes got dark as well.

Freddy turned around with his dark eyes looking straight to Abe's soul.

"Game over.." Freddy tells him.

(Abe's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe my eyes! These things are..alive! I couldn't breathe. This Freddy thing has me well put. I just saw them 3 with dark eyes looking at me.

"Game over." Freddy tells me.

I heard his laugh and everything went balck..

(Freddy's P.O.V)

I saw his eyes shutting down and slowly putting his head down.

"He's gone now.." I tell Bonnie and Chica and we all just smiled..

-Well that's it for today.! ^.^

-I know I went a little creepy in this, but what do you think will happen next.! What will Mr. Fazbear do after finding out that one of his workers (Abe) is long gone.! :o

*Til next time. Bye.! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5: Hiding The Darkness!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-Also want to thank a lot for the people that fav, follow, and review this :D

{Chapter 4: Hiding The Darkness}

*At the Pizzeria*

(Freddy's P.O.V)

Well that is that. I killed this Abe guy. I turned to Chica and Bonnie, with my eyes dark but then I put them back to my original eyes.

"What do we do now?" I ask Bonnie.

Bonnie gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well I won the game, I got to Abe first." I told her.

Chica turned to Bonnie. "Freddy is right, he did reach to that boy first. What do we do now?" She asks Bonnie.

"Well we put him in a Freddy Fazbear suit. Like I said before we moved." She says.

I was just staring at them and then looked back at Abe.

His eyes were shut. You can totally tell there is no life in him. You can also tell that he wasn't breathing, I didn't see his chest moving as like he's getting air.

I turned back to them. "What if I don't want to put him in a suit?" I told Bonnie.

Bonnie got an angry look. "But that's how the game rows! Whoever catches them first, puts them in a Freddy Fazbear suit!" She says angrily.

I then felt myself getting angry. "Don't give me that tone lady!" I tell her.

Bonnie put her right hand on her chest and leaned back a little with a surprised look. She turned to look at Chica and then back at me still looking surprised.

"Oh no he didn't?" She told herself.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I did." I say.

Bonnie gasped. "Why don't you make me not talk like that to you!" She yells out and puts her hands on her hips.

"I proudly will." I tell her.

"Stop fighting you 2!" Chica tells us and we both look at her.

"I feel like I should do whatever to that body since I won." I say.

Chica turned to Bonnie. "Freddy has a point. Ya know." She tells her.

"I guess you're right.." Bonnie sounds a little sad and grabs her left arm.

I looked at her in a sad way. Regretting that I yelled at her.

"Thank you." I tell Bonnie. She just nodded.

"Well?" Chica says.

Bonnie and I both looked at her confused.

"What are you gonna do with the body?" She asked.

I widened my eyes realizing that I still haven't decided what I wanted to do yet. I put my hand on my chin and looked up to think.

The 2 of them were just waiting for me as they saw me think. But then we heard footsteps rapidly coming this way.

Chica and Bonnie looked at the hallways looking surprised. I looked at them surprised as well and realized who was coming..

I saw Foxy right there in the window looking at me having Abe's lost body with me.

"Wow.." Foxy says sounding a little disappointed.

We all looked at him confused.

"What's wrong Foxy?" Chica asked.

"The important question is. What do you want?" Bonnie asked Foxy with attitude.

Foxy looked at Bonnie with an angry look. "You can ask without that attitude!" Foxy says.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

I got up and got in front of Chica and Bonnie. Making sure they didn't get hurt. "But what is it Foxy?" I asked.

Foxy looks at me sad. "You guys played the game hunt without telling me." He tells me.

I just looked at him. We don't really talk him. Well we haven't really talked to him for years. He has always been locked in his Pirate Cove. After that bite in 87. We lost contact with him, and he never really came out no more or performed his show. They even deactivated him for a while, but he then woke up. Because we are alive. We can move whenever we want.

"But you know we don't really talk or play games with you.." I tell him.

Foxy looked down. "I know.." He says quietly sounding sad yet angry.

Bonnie was just looking at him mad and Chica just had a normal look.

"Heh, well what are you going to do with that body." Foxy asked trying to avoid the sadness.

I looked at him surprised. Because Foxy usually looses it. He's the darkest one out of all of us. That's why we all don't really mess with him.

Bonnie and Chica also got a shocked look.

I turned around to see the body. "Hmm...I'm gonna hide it." I tell them.

The 3 of them looked at me weird.

"What?" Chica and Bonnie say.

"Huh?" Foxy says.

I looked at them and repeated myself. But explained why as well. "I'm gonna hide it. I am not going to put him in a Freddy Fazbear and then make everyone wonder why there's 2 of me." The 3 of them were just looking at me and blinked. I rolled my eyes. "And then it's gonna stink it up as well cause he's dead." I say and they all said "Ohh." Realizing what I was going to and nodded.

"Sounds like a smart idea." Chica says.

"That's why I decided that." I say.

Bonnie turned to Foxy. "Why are you still here?" She asks him.

I turned to her with my eyes wide. Chica just turned to Foxy.

"Aaarrghhh. Screw you." Foxy says and leaves.

Bonnie looks shocked.

"Oh no." I say to myself and was holding Bonnie back while Foxy was walking away.

"I dare you to turn around and say that to me one more time!" She says angrily.

Chica was just looking back and forward at both of them.

*Thanks for helping Chica* I thought to myself.

Foxy left and I was just trying to relax Bonnie.

"Relax, you and Chica should go to the kitchen to cook something." I tell her and looked at Chica

Chica got an excited look and Bonnie nodded. "Let's go go girl!" Chica tells Bonnie and holds her hand and they go. But Bonnie stopped her.

"Wait!" Bonnie says and I turn to her and Chica stops. "Where are you going to hide that body?" She asked. "That's a secret." I say and wink at her. Bonnie rolled her eyes and they left.

I looked at Abe's body.

"I'm hiding you all the way down the storage..cause I know no one checks all the way down there." I tell myself and got him.

I looked at the time and it was 3:45.

*Gotta hurry up before its time.* I thought.

And I went to the storage.

(Toy Chica's P.O.V)

I was just sitting on a chair and watched Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Mangle wake up. It was a really tiring day. These kids really do like to play a lot.

"Good morning sunshines." I tell them and they all just stared at me.

"Chica? What time did you wake up?" Toy Freddy asked me.

"Hmm...like 30 minutes ago." I say.

"Wow, don't you get tired?" Toy Bonnie asked me.

"Yeah, but I want to wake up and stretch sometimes." I tell him.

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie just nodded.

We heard Mangle screeching and I got up and patted her head. She then got her regular voice. "No, she woke up to see Foxy." She says.

My face got red. "I shouldn't of patted your head." I tell her.

Mangle just giggled. And Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were just looking at me. We all turned around to see Foxy coming out of the hallway. We all got surprised looks because he actually got out his cove today.

Although we also had eyes of fear, because Foxy is the most dangerous one.

We then saw Chica and Bonnie come out from there as well. "Hey girls." I tell them.

"Hey!" They says. "You want to come along and cook with us?" Chica asked me. "Of course." I said. "Yay! How about you Mangle?" Chica asked. "Gladly." Mangle says happily. "Alright let's go then!" Bonnie says and carries Mangle and we went.

I then stopped and turned to Foxy. "Hi there Foxy!" I say happily and waved at him.

He turned to me hoping that he would say hi or wave back. But he didn't. He just turned back and went to his cove. I put my hand down and got sad and headed to the kitchen. I saw Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie falling back asleep. I then left to the girls.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

I went all the way deep down to the storage. It's so dusty and old here. I always knew no one goes here. In fact, I even think they forgot about this place.

I placed Abe's body and I started hearing someone talking backwards. I turned around knowing who it was.

"Hey there Golden Freddy." I say and saw him.

He twisted his a little and got back to normal. "Hello." He says back.

I was about to leave until Golden Freddy asked about Abe.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked. "Well he's dead. And I'm hiding him here." I tell him. "You already killed someone else?" He says. I looked at him not looking surprised. "You know how fast I be moving around after all the light shut down, especially in the dark." I tell him. He just nodded. "Well you should keep moving. It's almost time for all of you to freeze again." He says and vanishes.

He's one weird one...what am I saying? He looks just like me...just golden.

I looked back at Abe, and I went and digged him up. All the way down here there's a lot of sand and dirt. That's how old it is down here. I went to the stairs and looked up at the stairs. There were a lot and I sighed.

"Time to walk all the stairs again." I say to myself sounding tired and started to go up..

-Well that's it for this chapter ^.^

-This was all more based on the Animatronics. But still the same question. What do you think Mr. Fazbear is going to do after he finds out that Abe is gone? :o

-Til next time.! Bye.! ^.^


	6. Chapter 6: A Risky Choice!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

{Chapter 5: A Risky Choice!}

(Foxy's P.O.V)

I was just inside my cove just trying not to get so angry. If I get sad, I get angry. Because I know I don't deserve to feel this way. I want to feel happy again, I want to know the feeling of being wanted by others. I use to be just like them, but they stopped talking to me because they locked me up and tried to deactivate me. And that's when I started to loose control of myself and let my anger get to me.

This isn't fair...but then again it's my fault for feeling this way and getting myself separated from the rest...

"Foxy you're so damm stupid!" I tell myself and got up and hit the wall.

I felt my eyes getting dark as in when I get angry.

"No...stop Foxy...control yourself." I say and stayed calm.

I looked at my clock to see that it was 4:50 a.m. I rolled my eyes because there was still an hour left.

I peeked outside to see everyone in the table eating what the girls cooked. I saw Freddy barely arriving and sat down there with them to join..

(Bonnie's P.O.V)

Everyone was at the the table and eating...except for Foxy of course.

"You guys better eat this! Us girls tried hard to cook this pizza." I tell the boys.

They all nodded and began to eat. We were having fun until Freddy asked Toy Chica what was wrong with her.

"What's wrong Toy Chica?" Freddy asks her.

We all turned to her, I didn't realize that she was sad because of how much fun we were all having.

She looked up surprised and realized that Freddy was talking to her. "Oh..I-it's nothing Freddy." She says and smiles.

We all knew she was lying so we just nodded slowly.

"You sure? You haven't even touched your pizza." Chica asks her.

"Yeah, you haven't." I added sounding concerned .

"I'm just not so hungry." She says a little happy, but we can all tell she was still sad in there.

We all looked at her with sorrow. I know she's sad because she wants to see Foxy, but he ignored her which got her even more sad. I understand her...when Freddy ignores me, I get sad as well.

"Hey.." I say and got in front of her an grabbed her hands.

Toy Chica looked up at me.

"How about you give that pizza to Foxy over there?" I tell her.

I saw her smile and everyone looked at me surprised.

"Bonnie are you sure about that?" Toy Freddy asked and the other toys looking scared and nodded.

"Yeah Bonnie? Are you sure?" Freddy asks me.

I looked at the rest and then at Toy Chica. "I'm sure." I say.

I heard some gasps from behind me and Toy Chica just smiled and nodded. She hugged me and thank me.

"Thank you for letting me go over to Foxy." Toy Chica tells me while she hugs me.

I hugged her back and nodded. "Better hurry up before it hits 6 a.m. It's 5:26. So hurry." I say.

After that she left. Although I was kind of worried for her. But I know that's what she wanted..

(Foxy's P.O.V)

I was starting to get more and more down...until I heard a voice outside my curtains.

"Foxy.." I heard this female voice say.

I got up quickly and peeked outside. It was Toy Chica..

"What are you doing here lass? Aren't you terrified of me?" I asked her.

She just looks at me. "No I'm not terrified of you." She says and smiles.

That got me to smile a bit. Then I saw her trying to give me a pizza.

I looked at the pizza and then her and raised an eyebrow.

"It's for you." She tells me.

My eyes widened and my right eye patch goes up as well. I smiled to that.

"Really?!" I asked happily.

She nodded and gave it to me.

I looked behind her and saw the rest looking at us with a smile.

I looked back at Toy Chica. "Thank you." I tell her and she seemed to get a little shy and looked at the ground. "No problem." She says softly.

I laughed a little. "Heh, well you should probably go back to your position. It's about to be 6." I say and we both looked up at the clock. It was 5:57.

She widened her eyes. "You're right!" She says and gives me a quick hug.

That caught me by surprise and she didn't give me time to react. She hugged me quickly and left back. I just stood there surprised of the hug and watched her leave.

*Maybe..this lass is different than the rest* I thought and smiled and went back in to my cove and prepared myself to eat the pizza.

(No one's P.O.V)

*It hit 6 and everyone froze*

(Mike's P.O.V)

It was 6 a.m and I realized I had work at 11, but I was in a really sick mood that I had to message my boss telling him that I was too sick that I couldn't be able to work today. Man, this is my second day at work and I'm already calling in sick. Hopefully I don't get him mad and get fired.

My boss replied back. "Okay boy, you should rest today then. Hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow." He messages me back.

I'm glad he understood. And with that I fell back asleep.

(Stacy's P.O.V)

I woke up from a wonderful and perfect sleep. I saw the time and it was 12. "Better get up and get ready." I tell myself.

As I got ready, I saw my phone blinking. Meaning that I got a message. I turned it on and I got 2 messages. One was from Mike and the other one was from my boss Mr. Fazbear. I opened Mikes' and he said he wasn't going to work today cause he was sick. I got a little sad and just replied okay and telling him that hopefully he'll get better. I then opened my boss's and it said I need you here ASAP.

My eyes widened and I left right away.

As soon as I arrived there , Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria was still close. I began to wonder what was going on.

I went to the doors but it was close, but then one of the workers opened it from the inside.

I saw all the worked together except for Mike.

"What's going on?" I asked Sasha. One of my friends.

"I don't know, our boss just told us to come cause he had tell us something." She tells me.

We were all waiting and finally our boss comes. "Hey there everyone!" He tells us.

We all just stared at him and waited for him to tell us what he was going to tell us.

"Something weird just happened. When I arrived today at 6 a.m. I saw Abe's car there. So I expected him to be there...but as soon as I walked in...nobody was in here." He tells us.

We all got surprised looks.

"What if he left walking?" Someone said.

"But why would he leave his car here?" I asked the person that said that.

Everyone else started freaking out.

"Calm down everyone. It could be that. Or maybe he ran out of gas and he's coming back for his car later." He tells us.

That seemed to calm everyone and they all just nodded.

"Well right now. I don't really know what happened to Abe, but I am gonna need a night shift person today. Any volunteers." Our boss asked.

Nobody really raised their hands.

But he chose 2 people. Bailey and George.

"Today's night is gonna be 2." Our boss says.

They all nodded. "Alright well today we're going to be close, but tomorrow we're going to open. So thanks everyone for coming." Our boss says and we leave.

I was about to leave, until Mr. Fazbear called me. "Yes sir?" I asked. "Do you know if Mike will want to run night shift?" He asks me. I got a little worried face. "Umm...I don't really know." I tell him. "Ask him for me please." He says and I just nodded.

He then left and I texted Mike what Mr. Fazbear told me to ask him...hopefully he says no..

I'm not gonna tell him about Abe missing. At least not yet. He's sick, and I don't want him to get worse.

(Mike's P.O.V)

I was laying in bed and received a text from Stacy, that made me smile and I took a look at it . She's telling me that Mr. Fazbear wants me to run night shift. I texted her back saying 'I don't know, maybe.'

But I bet she's asleep at this time. For being sick, the day did go by quick . It was 9:30. I began to feel sleepy and my eyes were shutting.

But as soon as I opened them, I was in a dark room. Everything was dark with smoke coming out. Didn't really make sense to me but I was getting scared on where I was.

I was up on my feet and began to walk. Last time I remembered I was laying on my bed. What just happened?

I was just walking in this room until I saw Abe in front of me looking pale and his eyes all red. Like he couldn't get air to breathe.

"Abe?" I say.

He just stood there looking at me and came closer.

I stepped back cause I was scared.

"Don't be a night guard." Abe tells me.

I just had a confused look.

"Or they'll get you." He says.

I began to wonder who 'They' was.

When I just stood there wondering I began to here what it sounded like Freddy Fazbear's theme song.

"Oh no.." Abe says and looks terrified. "He's here." He says.

I began to look around to see what Abe was talking about. But nothing. I then turned around and all I saw was Freddy popping up in front me with dark black eyes and attacking me.

I screamed and woke up from bed.

I looked around to see that I was still in my room. But I was sweating...a lot .

"Oh...it's just a nightmare." I say to myself. I turned to my clock and it was 12 a.m.

I got up to look outside the night skies and just stood there wondering about the dream I just had.

"What could of that meant." I asked myself...

-Well that's it for this chapter ^.^

-Do you think Mike will take Mr. Fazbear offer on being a night guard? :o

-Til next time.! Bye.! ^.^


	7. Chapter 7: Game Over For 2!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

{Chapter 6: Game Over For 2!}

(Mike's P.O.V)

I was wide awake in my room because of that nightmare I just had.

"What it could it mean?" I asked myself.

I really don't know why I had that dream. It really just came out of no where. I was really confused about this dream I had. I always believed on dreams that give you a message. So I began to really think hard about this one...but I just had no clue what so ever about this dream..

*At Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria*

(George's P.O.V)

Great I'm stuck here doing night shift with this girl Bailey. What am I going to do? I had game night tonight with all my friends but I had to cancel it because of this. I'm pretty sure my friends are still doing this without me.

"Fuck!" I say angrily.

Bailey turned to me shocked. "What's up with you?" She asks.

"I had a game night with my friends tonight." I tell her.

"That sucks for you." She says and I just looked at her. "I also had things planned for tonight." She tells me. "And what can that be?" I asked her. "Well my girls and I were suppose to go out and eat because it's my birthday." Bailey say. I got a surprised look. "Today is your birthday?!" I asked her. Bailey just nodded. "Well let me be the first to say happy birthday." I tell her and she smiled. "Thank you." She says and just smiled.

Then an idea hit me. "Hey!" I say and Bailey turned to me. "What if we go and bake a cake in the kitchen here." I tell her and she got an excited look. "I'm down!" She says happily and we both get up and go to the kitchen.

We went outside the office and took a look at the Dinning Area.

We both stared at the 3 animatronics.

"Man they look creepy." I tell her.

"I agree on that. Especially when it's night time." Bailey added.

I just nodded with a scared look. And we both just headed to the kitchen.

*Foxy slowly peeking outside his cove while the 2 of them walked in the kitchen.*

We walked in there and turned on the lights.

"Well time to bake this cake." I tell Bailey and she just laughed and nodded.

I was about to get the stuff but Bailey stopped me. "Wait!" She says. I turned to her confused. "We should wash our hands first." She tells me. "Oh that's right!" I say and we both went to wash our hands in the sink.

(Chica's P.O.V)

I turned to see Freddy and Bonnie.

"Did you guys see that!" I tell them.

They both turned to me.

"They went to my kitchen!" I say angrily.

"Well it's technically yours' and Toy Chicas'." Freddy added.

I turned to him angrily. "Shut up!" Freddy and Bonnie both leaned back with wide eyes.

"Chica calm down." Bonnie tells me.

I turned around to see the kitchen lights still on and my eyes went dark. "It's my turn to start this game now." I say and got out of my place.

Bonnie got a shocked look. "Uh-uh girl. I move first!" She tells me and moves.

"Girls!" Freddy says and we both turned around.

"You girls aren't just gonna go and attack them both right away right?" Freddy says.

"Of course not." Bonnie and I both say.

"We know well that we have to have a little fun first and freak them out." I say and Freddy just had an evil smile. "I'll be watching here." He says as his eyes got dark as well.

I turned around to look at Bonnie and her eyes were dark. We both nodded and went and hid for a little bit.

I went and hid at the girl's bathroom and Bonnie went and hid at the back room.

(Bailey's P.O.V)

We finally created the cake and it was going to be vanilla because I really like that flavor.

I turned around to look at George. "Thank you so much George." He turned around and smiled at me. "I may of missed the dinner with my girls, but this was fun." I tell him. "It was. I missed the game night with my homies, but this was fun." He says.

We both laughed and got the cake and put it in the oven.

We just went and sat down in a chair at the kitchen.

While we were waiting for the cake to bake. We heard a noise outside in the Dining Area.

"I should go check the camera." George says and I just nodded and he left.

(George's P.O.V)

I went directly to the office to check all the cameras. I first started at the Dining Area and there was nothing. I then changed it to the back room and all I saw was Bonnie's face right in front of the camera looking right at me with dark eyes. I leaned back and widened my eyes. I thought it was just Bailey playing around with me and so I changed it to right hallway and there I saw Chica standing there outside the kitchen door. I thought she was just fooling around until I saw Bailey there on the door walking. I then got terrified. I quickly turned the cameras to the stage and only Freddy was still there with dark eyes.

"Oh shit.." I say and I changed it back to Pirate's Cove and he wasn't there either.

I got out through the left hall to go and warn Bailey but I saw a big figure running towards me and it made me stop and I fell back to see Foxy there with his deadly black eyes and his hook up like he's ready to swing at me. And he did..

(No One's P.O.V)

Foxy let out a little screech and stabbed George with its hook in his leg.

George let's out a little scream. "Ahh!" He yells loud enough that you can here it everywhere.

*At The Dining Area*

The toys uncovered themselves to take a look on what's going on. They see Bonnie get out of the back room and Bonnie looks at the hallway. "Darn it! Foxy got him." She says sounding angry.

Freddy just face palms himself.

*At The Kitchen*

Bailey hears that scream and she jumped because she got scared.

She looked outside to see nothing, but as soon as she turned to her right she saw Chica standing there with her mouth wide open, and with her dark evil eyes. Bailey yelled and ran to the Dining Area.

As soon as she ran there she saw the toys moving and saw Bonnie running towards her.

Bailey didn't really think but she ran towards the left hall. She stopped with a terrifying look to see Foxy again stabbing George on his chest. And that killed him. She yelled once more and Foxy turned around with his dark eyes and his hook covered in blood. She turned around to see Bonnie and Chica there, she began to walk back but bumped to Foxy there with his hook up in the air, ready to swing at her. She ducked and passed Foxy.

"You're smart." Foxy tells her and Bailey widened her eyes because she couldn't believe that these animatronics can talk.

She headed to the office but the doors were close. She then hits herself hard and she passed out and hit the floor.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

I saw the girl run for her life and headed to the office but what she doesn't know is that I closed the door. I thought she'd figure that and stop but instead she hit herself hard and hit the floor.

I opened my mouth because I was shocked on what I saw. I turned around to see Chica and Bonnie with wide eyes.

I turned back around to see this young girl. "Never mind...she's not as smart as I thought she was." I say.

"Move!" Bonnie says and gets me out of the way.

Bonnie got her and brought her to the Dining Area..

(Bailey's P.O.V)

Everything was just pitched black. Until I began to open my eyes little by little. As I was getting my vision. I saw all the toys and animatronics together there just staring at me. I yelled, and they all just stared.

"There's no point of screaming." Freddy tells me.

"Yeah, you're all tied up in a chair." Bonnie tells me.

I began to look around and I was.

"It's your birthday isn't it?" Foxy asked.

I looked at them as I saw Chica bring me a cake. But it looked different.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We're going to feed you the cake I made you." Chica tells me. "Now open up." She tells me and I was fighting to not open my mouth.

"Toy Chica! Help me out here." Chica says and I saw Toy Chica get her beak out looking even more scary.

I gasped and there Chica gave me the cake and forced me to eat it.

"How do you feel?" Chica asked me.

I began to put my head down, and I began to get sweaty and tired.

"W-we-we-weak..." I say softly and was heavily breathing.

I turned up slowly to see all of them with dark eyes.

"That's because I put poison on there." Chica tells me and evily smiles.

My vision was slowly dying on me.

"Happy Birthday and have a looong deadly sleep." I heard Freddy say and my vision went completely black..

-Well that's it for this chapter.! ^.^

-I know it's a little dark but hey, that's how fnaf is right.? They're killing animatronics haha.

-What do you think it's gonna happen next.? :o

-Til next time.! Bye.! ^.^


	8. Chapter 8: We Got Feelings Too!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 7: We Got Feelings Too!}

(Freddy's P.O.V)

We all just stared at this hopeless girl dying slowly. She just shut her eyes and her head was just there hanging down. That's when we all knew she was long gone.

We all put our eyes back to normal and just looked at each other.

"We should of sang to her. Since it was her birthday and watch her slowly die." Chica says.

I looked at Chica with eye wide. "Chica! I knew you were evil, but I didn't know you were that evil." I tell her.

Chica turned to me slowly. Bonnie and I just leaned back a little because we were both scared on what she was gonna say.

"Well maybe she shouldn't of gone to my kitchen." Chica says angrily.

Bonnie and I just looked at each other.

"Besides.." Chica says.

I turned to her.

"You have more evil ideas than all of us." Chica tells me.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Its true." Bonnie added.

We all turned to her.

"What's true?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Freddy is the one with a lot of dark ideas." She says they all nodded but I just kept starring at her. "But Foxy in the other side." Bonnie says. Foxy raises and eyebrow and just looks at her. "Huh?" He says. "Foxy is more dangerous and dark than all of us." She says to us. We all nodded and looked at Foxy to see his reaction and surprisingly he didn't go off like he usually does. "Please." Foxy says and rolled his eyes.

We all just stared at him.

"Foxy, you didn't even let the poor boy do anything! You just ran to him and stabbed his feet so he wouldn't move, then you stabbed his chest!" Bonnie says as she was trying to prove something. Foxy rolled his eyes again. And Bonnie just widened her eyes and leaned back with her arms crossed. "Hah! I could get use to you doing that a lot." She tells Foxy angrily. "You're just mad because you haven't killed anyone yet!" Foxy says angrily to her.

I got a shocked look and turned to Bonnie to see what she'll do or say. The toys just got a scared look because Foxy eyes turned red instead of black this time. This is our first time seeing Foxy's eyes go red..

Bonnie looked scared yet angry. "No I'm not!" She yells out.

"Yeah you are! Freddy killed Abe by choking him. I killed this George guy by stabbing him. And Chica killed that Stacy girl by feeding her poison cake. And you? Oh yeah, you haven't killed anyone!" Foxy says as his eyes were getting really dark red. I was starting to get worried so I stood up and stand besides Bonnie.

Bonnie was just speechless.

"And you move first as well!" Foxy added. And that did it. Bonnie looked down at the floor looking sad.

"Foxy stop.." I tell him.

Foxy just looks at me as his eyes were turning black. "Why? I'm not just going to let her talk all this crap to me. I'm tired of just listening and doing nothing." He says and began to shake because of that anger he was building up. His eyes turned red again. "I'm tired of it.." He says softly.

We then heard a kids' voice saying "Hello?" Then it laughed. We all began to look around confused including Bonnie. And Foxy began to calm down after what we all heard. I looked at him and he completely relaxed. Foxy took a deep breathe.

Foxy looked back at his Pirate's Cove and went over there.

And that's when I began to wonder. If that kids' voice has to do anything with Foxy.

Foxy left and Toy Chica got sad. But I can tell she was trying to decide if she should go and check on him or stay because she was still scared.

"Did you hear that?" Chica asked.

"Yeah." Toy Freddy says.

"It was a little kids' voice." Mangle says.

"And it seemed to have relaxed Foxy." Bonnie says confused.

"Hmm.." I say to myself and just looked at his Cove while I was thinking..

(Foxy's P.O.V)

I just walked away a from everyone because I was getting really mad...and for some reason...I didn't want Toy Chica to see me this way. I saw how terrified she got. I went inside my Cove and sat down with my knees up holding my head.

"I'm a monster.." I say to myself and looking at my hands.

"We're all monsters Foxy.." I heard a voice say.

I looked up to see Freddy peeking in my Cove and came in.

"Can I sit next to you and talk?" He asked me and I just nodded.

He came and sat next to me.

"Listen Foxy...don't get all raged up. There's no reason to get really mad like that. You know how Bonnie is." He tells me.

"I know, but I'm just like you guys. Why can't I be treated the same." I say and my eyes got red. Freddy put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me. "Remember before we didn't use to kill people, until that bite you did. People started looking at us differently and we got mad. We began to think like you and that's when our killing game began as well." Freddy says.

I just stared at Freddy with sorrow. I put my head down, as well with my ears. "So it's my fault the whole killing started." I say.

Freddy smiled a little. "In a way." He says and laughs a little.

I turned to him angrily. "That's not funny Freddy!" I tell him angrily.

He leaned back and had his eyes wide and put his hands in front of him. "Woah Foxy! Relax buddy." He tells me and I relax.

"If it wasn't with us killing, we wouldn't of met each other good, and we also realized that there are people out there that are bad." He says. My ear went up a little and I life yes my head. "Hmm that's true." I said. "I wouldn't really be having feelings for that beautiful bunny called Bonnie." He says and I turned to him surprised and my eye patch went up. "You like Bonnie?!" I say a little loud. "Shh, I do." He says.

I looked down and got a little sad again.

"Freddy..can I ask you a question?" I asked him.

"Sure buddy. What is it?" Freddy replies.

"How does it feel getting those type of feelings." I asked him and turned to him. He looked a little surprised to that question. "Well...it feels different than how you usually feel. You feel like you met someone that is really different than the rest. And it just makes you happy every time you get to spend with them." He tells me and smiles. I smiled a little. "I know all you been feeling is anger and sadness." Freddy says and puts his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see him. "You'll feel that soon, trust me Foxy." He tells me and I smiled. "Really?" I say a little happy. "Yeah, in fact...there's a little someone that feels that way for you." He tells me and I looked the way that Freddy was looking at. He was looking at Toy Chica. I began to wonder...but then hit me and it made me smile. "Someone actually does..." I say and Freddy just nodded.

(Bonnie's P.O.V)

We were all sitting together waiting for Freddy to come until a knock on the front entrance surprised us.

We all jumped and I went an yelled for Freddy.

"Freddy!" I yell loud yet quiet.

(Mike's P.O.V)

I decided to go to Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria to see how they're doing. I don't know..that dream got me worried. I tried to peek inside but I didn't see anyone..

(Freddy's P.O.V)

Foxy and I were just in his Cove having a conversation. And he's not as bad as we thought. He just wants to feel wanted by others again. Then something hit me.

"Hey Foxy! I got a question as well for you." I asked him.

"What is it Fred?" Foxy asked. I smiled to that because we became friends again.

"How come that little boys' voice calm you down? The one that kept saying Hello, Hi, then laughed." I asked him.

His eyes went wide. And that's when I thought something is up with that little boy and Foxy.

"Well.." Foxy says. But he got interrupted by Bonnie yelling my name.

We both turned around and went outside.

"What is it Bonnie?" I asked sounding worried.

"There's someone trying to get in." Bonnie says and points at the enterance.

I turned to the front entrance and got my eyes dark. "I'll go check and see who it is." I say and smiled, I can feel that my smile was evil.

"You guys stay here, I'll be back." I say and go.

-Well that's it for this Chapter.! ^.^

-What do you think Freddy will do if he sees Mike? :o

-Til next time.! Bye.! ^.^


	9. Chapter 9: Close Face To Face Encounter!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 8: A Close Face To Face Encounter!}

(Freddy's P.O.V)

I began to walk to the front entrance but a voice made me stop.

"Freddy.." I heard someone say.

I turned around to see Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie here.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "You don't think I was just going to let you check all by yourself right?" Foxy says. I smiled and looked at Bonnie and Chica. They both nodded and agreed on what Foxy said. "Heh, as much as we are all together again...now that Foxy and I became friends again." I say and saw Chica and Bonnie both had a surprised look. "I don't want you 3 to be in danger or be hurt in any way. I want you guys to head back with the toys and make sure they're all okay as well." I tell them.

"But-" I interrupted Foxy.

"Go!" I tell them.

"Freddy bu-" I interrupted Bonnie.

"You guys go! I got this. You guys know how fast I am." I tell them.

They all stood quiet and nodded. And by then the 3 of them left.

I turned back to the enterance and see a shadow, I can barely see because it's night time. It barely 2:30 a.m, so of course it was going to be really dark outside. I can see whoever that was outside also having a struggle to look in here because of how dark it was.

I made my eyes turn black again. I had to put them back to normal because the rest came. But they left, so now it's just me and whoever is out there.

I began to walk forward.

(Mike's P.O.V)

Man! The struggle on looking inside these tinted windows while its night time. It really is hard...I mean tinted windows just make it look way dark.

When I was about to give up, I can see a shadow just barely starting to appear.

I jumped a little because it came unexpected and fast.

"Hello?" I say to see if that person would say anything. Although his or her shadow wasn't really normal. It did not look like a human figure..

I began to wonder about that a lot and realized that it didn't answer.

"Hey! I can see you a little bit from right here. I just wanted to come and check if you guys are okay." I say and the figure goes and hides behind a wall as soon as I said I can see them.

"Hey! This isn't no game! I'm being serious you know." I said and I think it heard me because it came out once again.

*Man. These people sure like to fool around a lot.* I thought to myself.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

I was just standing there staring at him.

Looks like just not saying anything seems to worry him.

I tilted my head to the left.

"C'mon! Quit fooling around." He says

I then tilt my head to the right.

"Are you serious? I know you can hear me and see me. Stop fooling around please. I just want to know if you guys are okay." He says.

I began to walk forward and he seemed to see that and I can see he stepped back. I think he actually thinks I'm going to open the door for him.

As soon I was right in front of the doors I just stood there.

I made sure my voice was as regular as these humans voices were.

"Who are you?" I asked. "It's me! The new guy Mike." He answers. "Mike?" I said to myself softly. I believe that's the new boy! What a shame, I can't kill the new boy. Not yet at least. He's barely starting to work here. It would be really dark of me to end his life while he barely started.

"Hello?" He asks as I was just standing there.

"Oh who am I kidding. I am as dark to think or do that." I say to myself and got my eyes really dark.

I grabbed the push handle and I felt that he did as well. And something got to me and kept me there frozen.

(No One's P.O.V)

Freddy and Mike both touched the handle at the same time and Freddy stood there frozen.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

My head began to hurt as some memories were kicking in.

*Freddy's Flashbacks, back to 1998*

Freddy and his friends were singing happy birthday to a little boy.

"What is this?" I asked myself.

The little boy seemed really happy to see them, but especially to see Freddy. The little boy went up stage to hug Freddy after they sang the happy birthday song for him.

Freddy began to move by himself and hugged back. He hasn't felt a hug from a little kid. This was his first time hugging a little kid and receiving a hug from someone. It was a really special day for Freddy and the little boy.

*Back to Freddy*

I let go of the handle and stepped back confused and I touched my chest.

"Hello?" Mike asks and tried to open the door but couldn't because it was locked.

I stood there and finally decided to answer back. "Just...just leave Mike! We are fine!" I said and decided to leave.

"Oh...okay then." He says and walks away.

I just hit my back on the wall and began to think why those memories just hit me when we both grabbed the handle at the same time.

*Could that Mike guy...be that little boy that gave me that hug that made me see the good in humans?* I thought in my head.

I began to walk back and still was thinking about this Mike guy and was confused.

As soon as I walked back to the Dining Area. The rest came to me.

"How did it go?" Bonnie asks me.

"Did you also show this person not to mess with you?" Foxy asked.

I just stood there and scratched my back of my head.

"I bet you showed no mercy huh!" Chica says sounding not surprised. Cause that is something I would do.

"How much you want to bet that he didn't show no mercy." Toy Freddy says and the rest the toys just nodded and agreed.

"Well.." I say and they all just looked at me and waited for me to answer.

"He actually left before I could of done something." I say and try to hide on what really happened.

They all got confused looks.

"But I thought you said you were fast?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah." They all said.

"He was still outside and you guys know how none of us have ever went out there before." I say.

They all nodded and realized on what I said was true. Although Toy Freddy didn't look like he believed that and it worried me.

"But anyways! We need to hide these 2 bodies right now. So we don't have to worry about it later." I told them.

"Oh that's right!" Chica says.

"I'll go and put them on the bottom of the storage." I say and carried the 2 lost bodies. They all nodded and just went to do what they're doing. Except for Toy Freddy. I just stood there and stared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I know you're lying." Toy Freddy tells me.

"I'm not!" I say sounding worried.

"Freddy...I'm a Toy Freddy version of you. I know when you're lying. Like right now, me telling you that got you worried." He tells me.

"Just go and do what you usually do." I tell him and leave and Toy Freddy walks away.

*At the Bottom of the Storage*

I finally got to the bottom and laid their bodies next to Abe's.

"Wow! 2 more people dead huh." I heard someone say, but I already knew who it was.

I jumped a little because it got me by surprise.

"Golden Freddy...I still haven't gotten use to you always pooping behind someone's back." I tell him angrily.

He began to laugh a little and I just gave him a mad stare.

"Sorry. Geez." He says.

I sighed and was about to leave but he stopped me by asking me a question.

"Hey Freddy!" He says.

I turned around. "Yeah?" I answer.

"So what's up with that Mike boy? Why didn't you kill him?" He asks me, which got me shocked.

I didn't think he even knew someone came.

"How do you know about this?" I asked him.

"Oh please! I may not be with all of you guys, but I know everything." He says.

I raised an eyebrow. "Just don't worry about it." I tell him.

"Fine. I'll know sooner or later." He says and it got me worried.

Golden Freddy began to look around. "I just hope this room doesn't become a place with a whole bunch of dead bodies. Because I hang around here a lot you know." He tells me.

I laughed a little. "I figured." I said and with that he left.

"Why is them knowing what really happened is worrying me a lot?" I asked myself.

I then looked up at the stairs and just got an angry look.

*Time to walk all these stairs again..* I thought to myself.

The I began to walk up stairs..

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-Do you think they will figure out the truth? Or well Freddy just tell everyone what really happened? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	10. Chapter 10: Decision Has Been Chosen!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 9: Decision Has Been Chosen!}

(Freddy's P.O.V)

I finally reached to the top and I went to the office to check if nothing was left there. I went and everything seemed to be okay. I saw a list of people. And the title said "Night Shift". I took a look at it and the first name that I saw was Abe, then I saw George and Bailey. And that's when I knew that was the list of people that were going to take Night Shift. But then I saw...Mike's name next.

My eyes widened. "That's the new guy.." I said to myself.

I began to worry a little but then I stopped.

*Why are you getting so worried Freddy." I thought to myself.

I guess he's next on our list..

I walked out of the office still thinking about the next night. And it was getting me worried. But then I saw a poster of Golden Freddy there. I raised an eyebrow and realized that my poster was there before, not his.

I went closer and it turned back to my poster.

"Boo.." I heard someone say.

I jumped a little and I saw Golden Freddy there again.

"Really?" I say.

"What?" He asked.

"Quit with your pop ups." I tell him.

"Well you saw my poster, whoever sees my poster first I appear on them. And if I get lucky enough, I can go and kill them if they're people that saw that." He says and claps his hands with an evil smile.

"That's new. I never thought you were actually going to join the killing game with us." I say.

"Well the next night I will." He tells me and it got me worried.

My eyes just widened.

"Whats wrong? Why are you so worried?" He asked me.

"Nothing. I'm just like this because I'm gonna compete with you. So I will win you." I tell him sounding like he's going to be a challenge for me.

Golden Freddy began to float and got excited. "Ohhhhh! A competition! I can't wait!" Golden Freddy says.

"I'll win though." I tell him.

"No you won't. I will." He says.

"I will!" I say.

"No, I will!" He tells me.

"I will!" I say and heard a voice from behind me.

"Freddy who are you talking to?" I turned around to see Toy Freddy behind me.

Then the rest came.

"Umm.." I say and turned back around to see Golden Freddy gone.

*Making me look like I'm crazy* I thought to myself and got an angry look.

"Well.." Bonnie said and the rest waited for me to answer.

I turned back around. "Nothing, I just need some rest." I say and they nodded.

"I believe that." Bonnie says.

We all just look at her.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you walked all those stairs. And there's a lot so it's pretty tiring." Bonnie says.

Foxy and Chica just nodded.

"Finally someone understands me!" I say and sound relief.

They all just laughed. The toys left back to the Dining Area.

"We should be heading back to our positions. It's about to be 6." Foxy points out.

"He's right." Chica says.

"I just still can't believe that we actually became friends with Foxy again." Bonnie says.

Foxy got a sad look.

I looked at Bonnie and gave her an angry look.

Bonnie seemed to notice that and got scared. "But it's not like I'm not happy about that." She tells Foxy and Foxy lifted his head and put an ear up.

Foxy smiled. "I'm actually happy that we're friends again." He says.

We all smiled.

"Me too buddy." I say.

"Me as well!" Chica says smiling.

"This girl is also happy that we're friends and back together as a group again." Bonnie says and pulled all of us for a hug.

We all got surprised and hugged each other as a group.

"We've been through so much." Bonnie says as she smiled of happiness.

"Especially Foxy though." I say and they both nodded.

Foxy just smiled and we all did as well. After that we all headed back to our positions. The toys were already frozen.

We all froze and I saw the doors open.

It was Mr. Fazbear. I wonder what he'll do when he doesn't see George and Bailey, but I got suprised to see someone else with him as well. It was Mike...

(Mike's P.O.V)

Mr. Fazbear and I both came in at 6. He wanted me to come early so he can give me a talk.

"So what is it sir?" I asked.

"Oh that's right! I wanted to ask you something Mike." He tells me.

I just stood there and waited for him to tell me what he was going to tell me.

"Are you by chance interested of being in charge during the nights?" He asks me.

My eyes widened.

*Freddy's eyes widened as well.*

"I know people are going missing during the nights. I mean first Abe and now Bailey and George went missing." He says and got me shocked.

I just stared at the floor and began to think and I finally made my decision.

"I know it's scary to think about people missing, but I actually want to know what's going on here during the nights." I say.

Mr. Fazbear was just looking at me and was also waiting for me to answer.

"I will sir." I say.

"You will what boy?" He says.

"I'll be the night guard now." I say.

Mr. Fazbear just smiled and nodded.

*Freddy's eyes went back to normal because Mike turned to look at him.*

I looked at Freddy, I could of sworn that his eyes were wide..but I must be tired. I mean I was awake the whole night.

I saw Stacy coming in with a confused look. I guess she didn't really expect me to be here. But I had to tell her the news about me taking over nights now. I know she won't like it but it's been decided..

"Mike? What are you doing here?" She asks me.

"Well Mr. Fazbear and I were just talking." I tell her.

"About what?" Stacy asked confused.

"Well...I'm taking over night shifts now." I tell her and was scared to see her reaction.

Her eyes widened and gasped. "Mike...no! You can't, I don't want you to go missing or killed. I don't want anything to happen to you." She says worried.

"I can do this. I'm pretty smart when it comes to survival." I say.

She was starting to relax but she was still worried.

"Just be careful." She says and I nodded.

She went and gave me a hug and I can feel my face go red. Stacy didn't really tell me anything, she just left to go get her stuff for work.

I looked at her and saw Mr. Fazbear came to me.

"Well go home boy, I'll see you at 12 a.m here tonight." He says.

I nodded and just left.

*Did I make the right decisions?* I thought to myself.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

We were all still until they left. We noticed that there was no one and both Bonnie and Chica turned to me.

"Did you hear that?" Bonnie says.

"Yeah, the new boy will be in charge of the nights now here. It's not like he will survive one night here anyways." Chica says.

I was there and saw Foxy peeking out and winked at us.

"I guess Foxy heard as well." Bonnie says.

"This will be interesting." I say.

We all then frozed again.

-Well that's it for this chapter.! ^.^

-How is Mike's first night going to be? What do you think? :o

-Til next time.! Bye! ^.^


	11. Chapter 11: Foxy's Little Partner?

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 10: Foxy's Little Partner?}

(Stacy's P.O.V)

I can't believe Mike is actually going to take over nights now. That actually got me bummed down. I told him not to take it...but he didn't listen to me. And the bad things is...that I was actually having feelings for him. He was really cute and kind. And he always worries about everyone here. Even though they make fun of him or some are rude to him...he doesn't care. He's that nice person from work.

I was just sitting there in the Dining Area, and I sat in front of the Toys. They were uncovered because I had to uncover them to get ready for the day.

I was just there in front of Toy Chica. She was always my favorite. She seemed to always be there for me...I sound insane. It's just a Toy. But for some reason...I feel like she's alive and can actually move by herself when she's deactivated.

"Oh Toy Chica.." I say. I had to let it out some how. "What am I going to do, my crush is now taking over night shifts." I say and Toy Chica was there frozen. "Heh." I laughed a little. "I'm talking to Toy here." I say to myself. "I'm just going to miss him working here with me so much." I say and tears began to run down my checks. I stood up quickly and covered my face and went to the girl's bathroom so no one can see me cry..

*Toy Chica turns to where Stacy ran with sadness in Toy Chica's eyes.*

(Toy Chica's P.O.V)

I turned to Stacy as I saw her cry her way to the bathroom.

"Poor girl.." I say to myself.

"Don't feel bad for that girl." Toy Freddy says.

"Yeah, she's really bossy and mean." Toy Bonnie says.

"Just let her cry." Mangle added.

"But she's suppose to be bossy. She's a team leader, and the only reason why she's mean is because people are rude back to her and don't listen." I tell them.

They all just stood there starring at me.

"And now she's sad because that Mike guy is leaving to nights now. So they can't really see each other because they're both going to be busy on different times." I say.

Mangle seemed to understand and Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were just giving me blank looks.

I face palmed my face. "You guys won't really understand. At least Mangle understood though." I say.

They all just nodded.

We began to see people coming in. So we froze back to our positions and we're ready for today.

(Stacy's P.O.V)

It's 5 p.m and today was really slow. Not as busy as the other days were.

I began to wonder around in the Dining Area and it was completely empty. I just saw the toys roaming around like they usually do at the time.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

Sitting here in the cove all day can be really boring. I got up and took a look at the Dining Area.

There wasn't really a lot of people. I saw this teenage boy looking over here. So I hid a little bit and was just watching.

"That creepy fox crap is in there." I heard him say.

I widened my eyes because of what he said and was getting me angry.

"It's really pathetic huh?" This other boy says agreeing with him.

I can feel my anger getting over me. "Oh no." I say to myself. Control yourself..

"They should really just destroy that stupid fox." He says and laughs.

"Right! Deactivating it was useless, they should of destroyed it." The other boy says agreeing with him again.

And that did it. I was about to jumped at them and kill them until I heard a kids' laughter behind me. I turned in shock and saw him there with balloons.

"Calm down there Foxy." He says.

I began to relax. "Okay Balloon Boy." I say and sat back down.

"Remember what Freddy said. Don't get all raged up. Calm yourself." BB tells me.

"I will." I say and raised my ears cause I heard someone coming. I can see that BB was also surprised cause he had wide eyes. I got up right away and closed my eyes and pretended like I was still deactivated. BB can't hide at this point. He just stood there frozen as well..

(Stacy's P.O.V)

I was heading to Pirate's Cove cause I heard a little boy laugh in there.

I went over there and just saw Foxy...and this little Toy Boy there as well. And with Balloons? I never saw that toy before.

I just stared at it with a surprised look. I passed Foxy and was just looking at it.

*Foxy slowly turning his head to her, making sure she wouldn't hurt BB.*

I was there and called my boss over. He came and had a suprised look as well.

"I never knew we had another toy?" Mr. Fazbear says.

"Me either." I say and looked confused.

"We should put it with the Toys." My boss says and we got the Toy Boy and got him out of Pirate's Cove.

*Foxy saw that and got angry. He began to walk towards them from the back and raised his hook ready to chop Stacy's arm, that way she can let go of BB.*

*Toy Chica noticed that and she ran to Foxy and attacked him by throwing herself to him and they both dropped back to Pirate's Cove.*

My boss and I heard a big noise inside Pirate's Cove as like something fell hard in there, but we ignored it and headed out.

(Toy Chica's P.O.V)

I was on top of Foxy holding him down from him trying to kill Stacy and Mr. Fazbear. I looked at him angrily with dark eyes and didn't have my beak on. So I was pretty angry about what I saw.

"Foxy! What in the world are you trying to do?!" I asked angrily.

Foxy just gave me an angry look. "Get off me!" He says.

"No! You're trying to kill them! Control yoursel!" I say angrily.

"I said..." He says and pauses and I saw his eyes turn dark and red bloody with anger. "GET OFF ME!" Foxy says as his voice got dark and deeper.

I began to get scared because I never saw him like this. Why is he so worried of them taking that Toy Boy away from him.

I just got a focused look at him and ignored the fact that I was scared at that point. So I was holding strong and keeping him down.

He then pushed me hard and I hit the wall that my eyes turned back to normal. I knocked out for a little but then woke up.

I saw Foxy getting up and turned to me and he had his hook up ready to attack me.

I was just on the floor terrified. "No..Foxy please." I say sounding scared.

I think he heard me. His eyes turned back to normal and looked up at his hook. He realized what he was about to do.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

What am I doing? I was about to destroy Toy Chica..

"Toy Chica.." I say sounding ashamed and sad.

She was just looking at me with a terrified look.

"I'm sorry.." I say and hit the ground on my knees.

I covered my face with my hand. But then I felt a hug from Toy Chica.

I was shocked. I didn't think that she would do that after what just happened.

"It's okay Foxy. I understand you." She tells me.

"No you don't." I say.

She just looks at me.

"You never felt lonely. You never felt unwanted by others and especially these humans. They all like you and they have fun when you're around them. But when I come. They all get scared and run away from me.." I say.

She just gave me a sorrow look.

"I got a question for you Foxy." She tells me.

I looked up and waited for her to ask.

"Why do you care so much for that toy? Is he your son?" She asks.

I got a suprised look. "You actually think that BB is my son?" I asked and laughed a little.

She just stared at me.

"BB really means a lot to me because he's been there for me when I got locked in here. He would understand me and will help me relax.." I tell her.

She nodded slowly.

"Thats why I didn't want them to take him away from me. He was my only friend that I really had when I needed someone." I say.

"I see.." She says.

I saw her getting a sad look and put her head down. I think she thinks that I don't really need anyone but him. But then I raised her head up with my hook.

"But then you came." I say.

(Toy Chica's P.O.V)

I can feel my face getting red as Foxy raises my head up.

"But then you came." Foxy tells me and gets closer to me.

We both leaned in for a kiss...and a spark in me lit up.

I felt the love. I know we're just animatronics and toys but we can also get feelings as well..

We leaned back and just looked at each other.

I gave him a hug and I can feel that he gave me a hug back as well.

*I can't believe this is really happening..* I thought to myself.

(Mike's P.O.V)

It was 10:30 p.m and I decided to get ready.

I looked at myself in the mirror. "Got to be ready for my first night at work.." I say to myself and headed out.

-Well that's it for this chapter.! ^.^

-Do you think Foxy and Chica will actually be together? How will Mike's first night be? :o

-Til next time.! Bye.! ^.^


	12. Chapter 12: Ready For Nights At Freddy's

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 11: Ready For Nights at Freddy's!}

(Mike's P.O.V)

As I was heading to my car. I started to get this scared and worried feeling. I began re-think this. But I already made my choice. I'm pretty sure I can do this. I mean...I know the last 3 went missing, but like I told Stacy. When it comes to survival. I'm pretty smart.

I got on my car and off I went to work.

(Stacy's P.O.V)

I began to close everything because the day was over. I was cleaning up and I was just looking at that Toy Boy. I went over where all the toys were. "I'll call you Balloon Boy. Since you have balloons and have a sign that says balloons. Also because you're a boy." I say and laughed a little.

*Foxy peeking outside a little.*

I felt like I was being watched. So I turned around.

*Foxy closing his curtains.*

But nothing.

"Hmm, weird." I say to myself.

"What is?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

It was Cassy. My older sister.

"Hey Cassy." I say.

"I know that Mike isn't here anymore for day shifts. But at least you know that he still lives around here." She tells me.

"That's true." I say.

"Alright." She says and hugs me. "Don't get sad. I don't like seeing my little sister sad." She tells me and I hug her back. "Thank you Cassy." I say.

We pulled apart. "Well I'll see you soon at the house right." She says as she was leaving.

"Yeah! Mr. Fazbear just told me to close up before he left. And to wait til Mike arrives." I tell her.

She just nodded and left.

I had to wait for Mike. I couldn't really leave this place alone. Or else someone would break in.

I walked in the girl's bathroom and washed my face off. I looked up in the mirror but my face was still wet. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I saw a lot of smoke around the bathroom. I began to clean my eyes and I saw a destroyed and burnt Freddy popping out in front of me in the mirror. Putting his hand there, letting out a screech.

"Ahh!" I yelled and jumped back.

I blinked. And everything seemed okay and normal on how it was.

I got a confused look and was wondering why I imagined that.

I scratched the back of my head as I heard a noise.

I looked out at the Dining Area. I saw Mike coming in.

"Mike!" I say and ran to him and gave him a hug.

"I missed you...a lot ." I tell him while I was still hugging him.

I can feel that he hugged me back. "I did too." He says.

We both looked at each other.

*Toy Chica smiling at them both, because of how happy Stacy got.*

"How was today?" Mike asked.

"It was pretty slow today." I say.

He got suprised look. I guess he expected it to be busy, like it usually is.

"But guess what?" I say.

"What?" He says, having no clue.

"We found a new toy." I tell him and point at it.

Mike turned around to see it, and he widened his eyes.

"Wow! I never knew we had another toy here." He says. "Right. I didn't either until I went inside Foxy's Cove and saw it there." I tell him. Mike seemed to have a scared look. I noticed that and asked him. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Well last time I heard something or someone singing inside Pirate's Cove." He says. "Well that's impossible. Because Foxy has been deactivated for years now." I tell him. "So it was him singing?" He asked sounding scared. "Well he use to sing as well before he got deactivated. But you probably imagined it." I say and slap his arm playfully.

He laughed. "Probably." He says and scratches his back of his head.

I just laughed.

"Well you should be heading home. It's late." He tells me.

I just nodded and gave him a hug again. "Be careful please." I tell him.

Me hugged me back and gave me a kiss on my head. "I will." He says.

We pulled apart with my face red. "Well bye then. See you tomorrow." I say smiling shy and leave.

Mike just waved back.

(Mike's P.O.V)

I was looking at Stacy while she leaves. I finally see her getting in her car and left. I closed the enterance doors and locked them good.

I turned back around to see the toys and the animatronics.

"It's just you guys and me now." I say and began to walk around and see if everything was okay.

As I was walking around. I noticed that Toy Chica didn't have her beak on.

I got worried and began to look around.

I finally found it on the bottom of the table. "Geez, these little kid sure love to play." I say to myself and go up to Toy Chica and put her beak back on. "Better." I say.

I looked around again and was looking at Freddy.

I went up stage and noticed that his hat was dusty. Bonnie's guitar was all jammed. And Chica's cupcake was all dirty and dark pink. I took Freddy's hat off, and got Bonnie's guitar, and also got Chica's cupcake. I went to the kitchen to clean and fix them.

*Freddy's, Bonnie's and Chica's eyes widened as Mike left.*

When I finished washing it, I went back to put the hat back on my pal Freddy. And give the guitar and cupcake to Chica and Bonnie.

The guitar looked clean, the cupcake was bright pink, and the hat looked new.

*Their eyes went back to normal.*

I gave them their items back and put Freddy's hat back on him. "Much cleaner." I say and patted Freddy's arm.

I got off stage and looked at Pirate's cove. I went over there and decided to clean these dusty curtains. When I finished they looked brand new. I peeked inside to see Foxy there deactivated with his head down. I went in and was just taking a look at him. I also cleaned him because he was dusty. I was washing him, and for some reason I could feel that Foxy didn't feel so comfortable of me touching him like that while I was cleaning him. But it's animatronic. I'm just going crazy.

I looked up and saw him. He looked bright red. I smiled. I also tightened his hook. And then I left to the office.

*Foxy looking at himself and smiling.*

As soon as I went to the office and sat down. The phone rang.

I got a confused look, and it was just a voice recorder telling me what to do on the nights, since it was my first time.

I was listening but at the same time I was looking at the cameras. I changed it to the stage and left it there. I was trying to focus on what the recorder was saying. I looked up at the camera and saw something odd...the 3 faces of the animatronics turned to me, looking at me straight at the camera. I let go of the phone and rubbed my eyes and saw them back to normal.

"Man..I imagine a lot of stuff here." I say and headed to the stage to see if everything was fine. And it was, so I went back to the office. But when I was heading back. I heard someone singing again...and it sounded similar to the one I heard before here.

I turned around to see Foxy's Pirate Cove. But then it stopped.

I shook my head and forgot about it and just headed to the office.

I looked up at the clock and it was just 1:25 a.m.

I let out a sigh. "It's gonna be a long first night here." I say to myself and was just looking at the cameras..

-Well that's it for this chapter.! ^.^

-Do you think that the animatronics are starting of easy for him? Or will they soon go on their killing game and get to Mike? :o

-Til next time.! Bye! ^.^


	13. Chapter 13: Let The Game Begin!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 12: Let The Game Begin!}

(Freddy's P.O.V)

Bonnie, Chica, and I were frozen yet shocked and happy.

I mean...that Mike guy is nice enough to clean my hat, Bonnie's guitar, and Chica's cupcake...no guard has ever even came up to us and clean us.

I turned to Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie." I say.

She turned around smiling. "Look Freddy! My guitar doesn't feel so dirty no more." She points out.

I turned to Chica and she turns around as well. "My cupcake is so bright I can't stop looking at it. I never knew my favorite color was pink until now." She says happily.

"Heh." I laughed a little. "I can also feel my hat clean. It doesn't feel like a pack of dust on top of my head anymore." I say.

But like they said earlier. I'm the dark one between these 2. So the killing game must go on.

"So let's start the hunt." I say.

They both turned to me smiling and nodded.

"But.." I say. "Let's keep it easy for him today. Since it's his first night and his new job here." I say.

They both nodded and I was pretty shocked about that.

We kept frozen until I told them when to move.

I looked over at Foxy and he got a confused look. I bet he was wondering why we didn't really move. But I was also thinking why he didn't charge running to him as well. So I gave him a confused look too. Foxy noticed it and just gave an 'I don't know' gesture. I rolled my eyes. "Just stay frozen." I say a little loud to see if he heard. And he did. Because Foxy nodded and went back inside his Cove.

The toys also gave us a confused look but they heard our conversation, so they stood there as well and didn't do nothing.

(Mike's P.O.V)

I was still listening to the voice recorder.

"Man, they sure recorded this to keep going forever." I say to myself and then he said to listen closely to what he's about to say. So I came close to the recorder so I can hear good.

"The Animatronics...um.." He says.

"Okay. Keep going." I speak to it. "Wow, I am going crazy. I'm talking to a voice recorder here." I say to myself.

"Well they have a night mode." He says.

"Night mode?" I questioned.

"In that night mode they get to roam around free. So in their eyes, you're going to be a endoskeleton without its custome. So you gotta be smart about this. Don't let them get to you and only use the doors if its necessary, you don't want to run out off power." He says.

And that gave me the goosebumps. I can feel my hairs going up cause of the chills I just got.

"Man, imagine getting stuffed into one of those. And with all those wires and mechanic things in there." I say to myself and shook again cause of how disturbed I got myself.

It was a pretty calm night which I didn't get. But what the person told me in the recorder got me a little paranoid.

*Wait so the ones that were here before me...got stuffed in a suit, or actually went missing?* I thought to myself.

"Oh and one more thing." He says. I turned to the recorder. "Don't tell anyone about those modes." He says. "Why?" I asked myself. "Or else I will get you.." He says and it got me surprised. The recorder answered me back? And that's when I knew something was going on, because no voice recorder can answer you back..

Then I heard a big noise out there in th Dining Area.

I turned to the cameras.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

I turned to the clock and it was 3:30 a.m.

I turned to Bonnie and nodded my head. "Go ahead...make the move." I said.

"Alright." She says excitedly and gets off stage and goes.

(No One's P.O.V)

*In the Office*

Mike turns to the cameras and noticed that Bonnie wasn't there. He got a scared look.

"Oh no. That guy was right." Mike says to himself and changes the camera to the Dining Area. And there he saw Bonnie standing there, looking straight at the hallway.

He got scared and looked at his left door. He was about to close it but he remembered something.

*Remember, only use to doors if it's necessary. You don't want to run out off power.* The voice recorder was going through Mike's head.

He backed away from the door and was just looking at the cameras.

"Okay she's still there." Mike tells himself.

*At the Dining Area.*

Bonnie had a really confused look as she was looking at the hallway. She was standing in front of Pirate's Cove. Foxy then peeks out.

"What's wrong Bon?" Foxy asks.

Bonnie looks at him. "Okay one, don't call me Bon. Only Freddy can call me that. And two, he didn't close the doors. Usually when they see me moving...they close the doors because of how scared they get." She tells Foxy.

Foxy got an angry look but also suprised. "Whatever BONNIE. And hmm...that is true. Maybe he fell asleep." He says.

Bonnie turned to the hallways and still saw the door open. "This is my chance then. I'm finally going to kill someone." Bonnie says happily and walks to the hallway.

Foxy just looked at her and went back inside to his Cove.

*At the Office*

Mike saw Bonnie and Foxy talking.

"They can talk as well?" Mike told himself shocked.

He saw that Bonnie was there in the hallway but he still didn't close the door.

*In the Hallways.*

Bonnie was walking to the door and hid in the side of the door. She got her eyes dark and was getting ready to attack.

"Got cha." Bonnie says to herself.

*On the Stage.*

Chica turns to Freddy. "Bonnie is finally going to get him." She tells Freddy.

Freddy was just smiling. "Yeah she will." He says.

*At the Office.*

(Mike's P.O.V)

I heard footsteps right outside my left door. I turned the camera to my left door outside and there I saw Bonnie ready to barge in and get me.

I quickly moved and pressed the button and the door closed.

(Bonnie's P.O.V)

I was about to go in and kill that Mike guy but he closed the door on me.

I had my mouth opened and widened my eyes. I didn't really see that coming .

"What?" I say and began to bang on the door. Ohhhhh I was so mad. He just closed the door on me.

I walked back to the Dining Area stomping because of how furious I was.

*Mike looking outside his window all confused because he didn't think these animatronics also had feelings.*

As I was walking I can see Foxy getting his head out the curtains and was shocked seeing me mad.

I saw Freddy and Chica looking at me confused.

"Well did you get him?" Chica asks me.

"Guess." I say angrily.

"With that tone in your voice, I'm guessing you didn't." Freddy says.

"Yeah I didn't!" I say angrily.

Foxy fell on the floor and began to laugh his ass off.

The 3 of us turned to him. "Why are you laughing!" I asked him angrily.

"Because you didn't get him. He tricked you." Foxy tells me and laughs again.

"Stop laughing!" I say and go over there and kicked him.

"Oww." He says and rubs his stomach while he was still on the floor.

"Let me try next." Chica says. "I'll show you how it's really done here." Chica tells me. She gets of stage and headed to the other hallway.

We all just stared and waited for her.

(Mike's P.O.V)

I was still in the office and was shocked on what I saw. These animatronics act like us! What is going on here?

I noticed that the door that I shut was still closed, so I quickly opened it.

I turned the camera to the right hallway. And there I saw Chica heading this way. I was panicking but I was still trying to show no fear.

I saw her, but I didn't see her outside my door. I went to the right door and turned on the light from outside and there Chica was with her mouth wide open. I jumped and quickly pressed the door button and closed it.

(Chica's P.O.V)

I saw the lights turn on and noticed that he saw me. So I was about to go in there, but he closed the door on me!

"Uh!" I say shockingly. "Oh no you didn't!" I was banging at the door. "Boy! You better open up! I just want to feed you some pizza!" I say. "Go away!" I can hear Mike say and my eyes widened.

I began to walk back to the Dining Area also stomping, because I was furious.

I saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy just starring at me.

"He closed the door on me too!" I say angrily.

Their mouths opened because they couldn't believe on what was happening.

"Really?!" Freddy asks shocked.

"See girl. Now you know how I feel!" Bonnie says angrily.

I crossed my arms. "Hmph!" I say and looked away.

"Maybe that guy is smart." Foxy says.

"Well let's see if he can handle me.." Freddy says and gets his eyes all dark.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

I decided to say that it was my turn to move.

So I quickly moved in the darkness.

(Mike's P.O.V)

Man, this game these animatronics play is scary and got me really alerted.

I was looking at the camera in the Dining Area and saw Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie there talking and starring at the camera.

"They have the attitude that us humans have.." I told myself and noticed that Freddy wasn't there.

I quickly turned to the left hallway and nothing. Then I turned to the right hallway and there I saw two glowing yellow eyes. I'm guessing that's Freddy. I was sorta happy that Freddy was coming to see me, but I was totally unhappy and scared that he was only coming to kill me.

I turned the camera outside the right door because I didn't see him at the hallway no more. And there I saw him grabbing the camera and looking straight at me. I quickly shut the door on him.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

I saw the doors close and I stood there in shock.

"I can't believe he beat me.." I tell myself.

I went to the window and was just giving him an angry look.

Mike was also looking at me and took his tounge out at me. Which got me more angry. He's the only human being that is actually calm about this and doesn't panic. This guy might survive this night..

"You won't win." I say as I was still looking at him from outside the window.

"Oh really?" Mike says and points at the clock and hit 6 a.m.

I widened my eyes.

*In the Dining room.*

Foxy's, Chica's, and Bonnie's eyes widened as well.

*Back to Freddy.*

"Just wait Til next night." I tell him in dark eyes and deep evil voice. I also smiled evily and I can see Mike was getting a scared look.

I went back to the Dining Area, and went to my position.

"What do we do now?" Foxy asked.

"Go back to our positions before anyone else sees us." I tell them.

They all just nodded and went back.

Foxy looked at the toys. "Why were you guys just standing there?" He asked them.

"What? Freddy told us not to move!" Toy Freddy says.

Foxy rolled his eyes and went back to his Cove.

I face palmed myself. "Just wait for the next night guys...we won't go as easy as we went today." I say and Bonnie and Chica just nodded and we froze.

(Mike's P.O.V)

I can't believe it! I survived! I knew I was smart when it comes to survival. But what sucks...is that I can't tell anyone about the nights. Because that guy in the recorder will get me. For some reason I had more fear for him than the animatronics..

I got out of the office and saw all of them there frozen.

"Can't wait for round 2." I say to myself sounding tired. As I told myself that I saw Chica, Freddy, and Bonnir turning their heads to me. I jumped and looked back at them and they went back to normal.

*I thought they only had a night mode?* I questioned myself in my head.

I sat down in a chair as I waited for Mr. Fazbear to arrive..

-Well that's it for this Chapter.! ^.^

-Do you think that Freddy and his friend will get him in the next night? Or will Mike just out smart them all again? :o Do you think Mike will tell anyone? Will the recorder guy actually show up? So many questions! xD

-Til next time.! Bye! ^.^


	14. Chapter 14: Questions With No Answers!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 13: Questions With No Answers!}

(Mike's P.O.V)

Well this was sure one interesting night...I haven't really experienced any nights like that before. I felt so much fear for these animatronics now. But for Freddy...I still like that big o bear. But I for some reason get a vibe of good in them animatronics. As with the toys...I always get a good side vibe on them.

I was just sitting down on a chair waiting for Mr. Fazbear, but I was also alerted to see if any of the toys and animatronics moved to get me or something. The fact that the three animatronics moved their heads to see me...that's when I figured out that they can move when ever they want.

Then I heard the front door enterance open.

It was Mr. Fazbear.

"Hello sir!" I say and get up.

Mr. Fazbear gave me a surprised look.

"Mike boy?! You're actually still here?" He says suprised and happy.

He came to me and gave me a big hug.

I just smiled. "Yes sir, I'm still here alive." I say.

"So what happens here in the night?" He asked.

I looked behind Mr. Fazbear and I saw Freddy giving me a glare.

I got scared. "Nothing sir! Everything was fine!" I say and see Freddy go back to normal.

*I guess the recorder guy, and the the animatronics don't want anyone to know what happens here at night.* I thought to myself.

"Are you sure boy?" My boss asked me.

"Yeah! I'm sure boss." I say.

He just nodded and went back to his office.

Then I see Stacy come in. She as well had a shocked and happy look.

"Mike!" She says out loud and comes to hug me.

I hugged her back as well.

"You made it! So how was the night? Where's there anything wrong going on?" She began to ask questions but sadly I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to put myself in danger. Especially her. "It was just a normal quiet night. Nothing really weird happened here." I say and smile.

She just gave me a weird look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't believe you." She tells me.

"Well you're gonna have too. Cause nothing really happened here. I mean, I'm still here fine and alive ain't I?" I say sounding convincing.

She just nodded. "Okay, well what are you gonna do right now?" She asks me.

"Go home and sleep, because I'm tired." I say.

"But I thought you said nothing happened here. How can you be so tired?" She says.

"Well it's a graveyard shift. And I didn't really sleep much before I came to work. And staying awake the whole night without sleep...can get you pretty tired." I tell her.

She nodded again. "That's true." She says. "Well then you should go home and rest then." Stacy tells me.

"I know." I say.

Stacy then opens her arms to come and give her a hug. I laughed and went to give her a hug.

"See you tonight then here." Stacy says.

"Alright." I say. We then pulled away and with that I left.

(Stacy's P.O.V)

There Mike goes again...leaving work without me. I really miss working with him. But there's something in Mike that makes me feel that he knows something that he just doesn't want to tell us. I was watching him leave, as soon as he left I turned around sad and saw Toy Chica in front of me. I jumped back cause I didn't expect her to be there.

"Don't get sad! Be happy!" Toy Chica says playfully.

I smiled and laughed. "I almost forgot you Toys roam around." I say.

I put her back to her spot. Then I see Mr. Fazbear coming out of his office.

"I almost forgot about the Toys getting to roam around free." I tell my boss.

"I sometimes forget as well." Mr. Fazbear says.

"I never knew that they can also tell how you feel." I tell him.

Mr. Fazbear gave me a confused look.

"Who can tell?" He asked. Then I gave him a confused look. "The toys." I say. "Stacy the Toys or the Animatronics can't tell how people feel. They're just robots." He says. "B-but Toy Chica just told me not to feel sad. But to feel happy." I tell him. "Well maybe that's just something she says." Mr. Fazbear tells me him. "Maybe.." I say quietly to myself and turn to Toy Chica. She was just there frozen...like the rest.

*Hours later, 6:30 p.m. Still Stacy's P.O.V*

It was another slow day...that fair is really taking our people away. But good thing it's just going to be there for a week in a half.

"So how are you and Mike doing?" My sister comes and asks.

My face turns red. "What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

Cassy laughs a little. "C'mon Stacy. Quit trying to hide it from me." She says.

"We're just friends right now." I tell here.

"Uh-huh. For now." She nodded and gets up and leaves smiling. My face turns more red and I put my head down.

I looked up at the time and it was about to 7. We close at 9, and then I have to clean and make sure everything is okay. I got up and left the Dining Area.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

I peeked outside. And I saw another slow day here in the Pizzeria. I saw a red rose in the floor. I got out of my Cove and picked it up. I cleaned it and went looking for Toy Chica.

*The other 3 Animatronic's eyes widened.*

"Foxy! What are you doing?" Freddy asks.

I turned around to see them.

"I'm gonna go look for Toy Chica and give this rose to her." I tell him.

"Awe!" Chica and Bonnie both say.

Freddy rolled his eyes.

"That's sweet. But you're taking a risk here. Go back to your Cove." Freddy tells me.

Chica and Bonnie just nodded.

"For the person you really like...you'll do anything for them. Especially if it's love. I would risk anything for her." I say and winked at Freddy.

Freddy widened his eyes.

Chica and Bonnie just had their mouth open because they didn't expect me to be so sweet and romantic.

I then left.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

I smiled while Foxy left. Because I remember when I told him about getting that feeling when you meet someone special..

I turned to Bonnie and she was just there frozen.

I then froze back.

*I just hope Foxy doesn't get caught.* I thought in my head.

(Toy Chica's P.O.V)

I was just walking around. And I didn't really see any kids here.

I was getting sad because I enjoy playing with these little kids, but I didn't like how they always take my beak off.

I had my head down but then looked up to see Foxy. I was extremely suprised to see him around here at this time.

"Foxy? What are you doing here?" I asked him quietly.

He came up to me with his hands on his back.

"I just came here to give you this rose." He tells me and gives me a red rose.

I put my hands on my mouth cause I was happily suprised.

"Foxy.." I got interrupted on what I was going to say because he puts his hand on my mouth.

"Shh. I just want you to know how special you are to me. Gotta go. You know how Freddy gets if I get caught." He says and gives me a kiss on the check.

My face got red and I touched my my check where he gave me a kiss. And I just watched him run back.

*I hope this means we're together..* I thought to myself.

(Mike's P.O.V)

I was in my room, laying down on my bed

I was just thinking about last night. And how the Animatronics and Toys seemed like they had a mind of their own and not a night mode.

I was starting to get sleepy. I looked at the time and it was just 8:30.

*An hour in a half won't hurt much.* I thought and I fell asleep.

I woke up, but I was on the office. I just had a confused look.

"Maybe I was sleep walking?" I say to myself confused.

I turned to my left and saw a human shadow going to the Dining Area. I then thought that someone broke in. So I got up my seat and followed that shadow. But before I went to the Dining Area, I saw a lot of smoke in the hallways. The smoke was so heavy, I couldn't really see a lot. I began to cough, and that's when I realized that Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria was on fire. I began to cough and cough harder. I kept walking to find the exit but then I saw 4 figures standing in front of me. They looked like Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. But just really dark. And I can see a little bit that they were broken a little. I began to walk forward and the 4 of them all jumped at me.

"Ahh!" I yelled as I woke up. "Oh...it was just a dream...again?" I say to myself.

I looked at the time and it was 11:30 p.m.

"Man! I'm gonna be late to work!" I say and get up quickly to get ready for work.

But I was still really confused why I've been having odd dreams..

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-What do you think those dreams can signify? :o And how many of you guys would like Stacy and Mike to go out? Review! And give me your answer :D should Mike and Stacy go out? Or stay as friends?

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	15. Chapter 15: Teaming Up On The Target!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 14: Teaming Up On The Target!}

(Mike's P.O.V)

I got out of my house and hurried up to get in my car. I really shouldn't take those little naps that I think they're little, but last forever. I should really stop doing that. Or else this is going to be me the rest of my days at work.

I finally got inside my car and I drove off to work.

(Stacy's P.O.V)

I was at the Dining Area just cleaning up.

"Goodbye miss Stacy!" Mr. Fazbear says while he's leaving.

"Bye Mr. Fazbear! I'll be here waiting for Mike." I tell him.

"Of course you will ma'am. You never disappoint. I've been thinking about giving you a raise tomorrow, for all that hard work you've been showing." Mr. Fazbear says.

I smiled to that. "Really sir? Thank you!" I say happily.

Mr. Fazbear just smiled and left.

I was still cleaning but in a happy mood, I mean...I'm getting a raise! That's something that I should be excited about.

I was just cleaning the tables and I noticed that it was 11:55.

"Mike should of been here by 11:40." I say to myself and started getting worried.

I began to clean the tables again and I looked back at the clock and it was 1 minute away from being midnight. I went to the enterance doors and was just looking outside to see if I see Mike's car. But nothing, all I saw was my car there.

It was finally 12 and still nothing. I was getting really worried but then I heard something fall.

*Bam!*

I jumped and turned around. I saw Freddy's microphone on the floor. I went and picked it up and took a look at Freddy. He looked frozen and normal. I went up stage and put his microphone back in his hand.

While I was getting off, I heard a car park. I got happy and ran to see who I thought it was, and I was right. It was Mike!

I see Mike come in. "Mike! Why did you come so late?" I asked worriedly.

"Haha...well I kind of fell asleep." He says and scratches his back of his head.

"Of course." I say and laughed a little. "Well now that you're here, I can go back home. My big sister is waiting for me." I say and get my stuff.

I went to the office real quick to get some papers.

(Mike's P.O.V)

Man! Stacy is really in a hurry. I got to ask her out on a date at least...so I can see if we can take it further than just being friends..

"C'mon Mike, ask her out on date. It's now or never.." I told myself.

Stacy came out and I stepped in front of her and stopped her. "Hey Stacy..can I ask you something?" I asked her nervously.

"Sure Mike. What is it?" She asked I got lost on her bright and gorgeous green eyes.

"Mike?" I heard her say and I snapped out of it. "Oh! Um...I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the fair with me...but as my date?" I say and looked down at the floor. "Oh my gosh...Mike yes. I will go out with you on date to the fair." She tells me happily. I got a big smile and hugged her. "Alright! I'll tell you when we will go okay." I tell her and she nodded. Before she left, she gave me a kiss on my check and left by then. I just had a big smile as she was leaving. But then it faded away as she left. I got all serious and turned to the animatronics.

"It's show time Freddy.." I tell them and leave to the office. I was just getting ready for them to attack..

(Freddy's P.O.V)

I turned around to look at Bonnie and then to look at Chica.

"Alright, it's time to get him this time." I say.

They both nodded.

"How about we all work as a team?" Bonnie says.

I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"As like in partners!" Bonnie says excitedly.

"No! That's gonna be to much work." I say angrily.

"But it could work." We all turned around to the tables to see who said that. And it was Toy Freddy. All the toys including the new one were there just sitting down.

"Hmm.." I began to think.

"Bonnie could be right." Toy Bonnie says.

Mangle and Toy Chica just nodded.

"I'm always right." Bonnie says smiling.

"Not always though." I say and I saw her get mad and twitched.

"What ever. Chica and I are going to be partners for this." Bonnie says and grabs Chica.

My eyes widened. "Who am I suppose to work with?" I asked.

Bonnie an Chica both pointed at Foxy's Cove.

I turned around to see the Cove and then turned back around to see them. "I've never worked with Foxy before." I say.

"There's always a first time in everything." Chica says.

They both then got off stage and separated to go to the hallways.

"Oh...they're going to double attack. Smart." Mangle says.

I turned to the toys. "And what are you guys going to do?!" I asked them angrily.

"If that Mike guy escapes and runs to the Dining Area, then we will attack him." Toy Bonnie says.

"We'll guard this place." Toy Chica says.

I just had an angry look and walked to Foxy's Cove.

"Hey Foxy?" I say.

Foxy gets his head out with an eyebrow raised. "What's up Fred?" He asks nicely.

I walked in his Cove.

"How about you and I team up on this Mike guy. I mean think about it." I say and I can see that Foxy was thinking. "You and I are the darkest ones out of everyone here. You show no mercy, an just go for the kill. I'm tricky and the master planner." I say and decided to continue cause I can see Foxy liking that idea. "And if we both combine our skills. We will get to him easily." I finally finished. Foxy turned to me smiling. I got an excited look. "How about..no." Foxy says. But I really didn't pay attention. "Okay, so my plan was.-" I stopped and realized he said no to me. I widened my eyes. "No?! What? Why not?" I asked confused and angry. "I've always been by myself, I don't work with anyone, or team up with anyone." He tells me. I began to twitch and Foxy just gave me a weird look. "But Bonnie and Chica are teaming up on him, and told me to look for a partner." I say. "Well that sucks for you Freddy." Foxy says and passes me and was about to walk out his Cove.

I can't believe this...

I went and stopped Foxy from leaving.

I grabbed him and pulled him back. "Listen here Fox. This is urgent, we need to do teamwork to get to this Mike guy here." I tell him and he gave me an angry look. Which got me a little scared. "No, you listen here bear!" Foxy says and pushes me. He came close to me and put his hook close to my chin. "I work alone here. I don't need help." He tells me. I slapped the hook out of my chin. "Don't you dare to threaten me." I say angrily and push him. Foxy looks at me suprise and widened his eyes. I also got suprised on what I did and widened my eyes. Foxy looked at himself and then looked at me with dark eyes.

I began to walk back and put my hands in front of me to stop Foxy from getting mad. Foxy getting mad is really dangerous..

"Foxy..calm down there. I didn't mean to make you mad." I say and try to to relax him.

Foxy's eyes turned back to normal. "Fine.." He says.

"So does that mean we'll be a team here?" I asked happily.

"No." Foxy says and gets out his cove.

I was just there with my eyes wide and my mouth open.

I walked out his Cove and I saw Bonnie and Chica coming.

"What happened?" Bonnie asks.

I just got an angry look.

"Where's your partner?" Chica asked.

"No where to be found apparently." Bonnie says and they both laughed and walked away.

I guess they still haven't gotten Mike. I began to twitch again and stopped because an idea hit me.

"Hmm.." I said and began to look up as I was thinking of the idea that I just got..

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-What do you think Freddy's plan is? :o Will they ever get to Mike?

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	16. Chapter 16: Two Teams vs One!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 15: Two Teams vs One!}

(Freddy's P.O.V)

I stopped thinking of my idea and just got a sad look. I put my head down and walked towards the Toys and Foxy.

As I was walking there, they all saw me and I could tell they had a concerned look. I passed them and sat on a table far away from them. I saw them just giving me looks of sorrow.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

"What's up with Freddy?" Mangle asked.

"Yeah. I've never seen him this sad before." Toy Freddy added.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Poor Freddy. I wonder what's wrong." Toy Bonnie says.

I turned to see Toy Chica and she was just looking sad at Freddy.

"Ugh!" I say angrily.

All the toys turned around to see me.

"What's up with you now?" BB asks me.

"He's probably just like that because I didn't want to team up with him to get that Mike guy." I say.

They all just nodded and Toy Chica gave me an angry look.

"Why don't you want to team up with Freddy? I thought you guys were back as friends again?" She asked me angrily.

I got worried look. "Why are you getting so angry? I was always alone to begin with. I never really worked anyone while I was killing. I never needed help from them. I was my own team." I say getting angry.

"Yeah, you might not need help. But Freddy probably does." Toy Chica says.

I turned to look at Freddy and he was just with his head down and had eyes of pure sadness.

I then got a sad look and put my ears down. I didn't really want to see Freddy like that. I might be dark, but I do care about my friends...sometimes. But Freddy was the first one out of all of them to reach for me and actually talk to me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Toy Chica in front of me while I lifted my head.

"Just got and team up with him. Just like friends do." She tells me. I smiled and nodded.

I got up and went towards Freddy.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

I was still looking at the floor until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Foxy there standing.

"Hey there... Fred o buddy." He says and smiles.

"Hey Foxy." I say and turned back around and put my head down.

I saw Foxy's feets in front of me. I looked up to see Foxy there.

"I've been thinking about us being really dark and being a team.." He says. "Yeah? What about it?" I asked. "And well...maybe it isn't really a bad idea." Foxy says and I smiled and stood up. "Alright Foxy! That's what I'm talking about here." I say. Foxy smiled and nodded.

*My plan of pretending to feel sad worked. I knew Toy Chica was going to feel bad about me. She's the softest and nice one out of all of us.* I thought to myself.

Chica and Bonnie both come to us.

"Finally you guys teamed up." Bonnie tells us.

"Right." Chica says.

"Yeah! And we will beat you two on killing Mike!" Foxy says and points at them two.

They rolled their eyes and left to go get Mike.

"Let the game begin.." I say and told Foxy to come so I can tell him a plan that I had.

(Bonnie's P.O.V)

"Alright girl. Let's try this again." I tell Chica.

"The same plan?" Chica asked.

"Yes, I go to the left hallway, and you go to the right hallway." I tell her.

She just nodded and we both headed to Mike's office.

(Mike's P.O.V)

I was looking at the cameras but I had it in the Dining Area. I could see Freddy talking to Foxy. And the Toys were just there sitting down in a table.

*What can Freddy and Foxy talk about?* I thought to myself.

They all turned to the camera. I guess they noticed me watching them. I hate how the camera blinks red when you're using them.

I saw Freddy telling something to the Toys. Then the camera turn black and when it came back, all I saw was Toy Bonnie in front of the camera.

I jumped back and switched it to the right hallway and I saw Chica there. I got a scared look.

"They're coming to get me again.." I say to myself.

I then turned the camera to the left hallway and I saw Bonnie there.

I got even more scared.

"They're teaming up on me?" I asked myself confused.

I began to hear footsteps and I looked at both doors again and again. I flashed the right light and I saw Chica there ready to come in but I quickly shut the door. I went and flashed the left light and saw Bonnie there. I then quickly shut the door. I was breathing heavily because they're teaming up on me.

(Bonnie's P.O.V)

"Ughh." I say angrily.

I walked away and went to Chica.

Chica was just looking at me. "Just stay there." I tell her.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"Just wait there." I say and leave to the back room.

(Mike's P.O.V)

I opened the left door, because I saw Bonnie leave. I went back to the cameras and switched to the Dining Area. And all I saw was Freddy and Foxy in front of the camera looking at me with their deadly dark eyes. I got the goosebumps. I was really scared of that Foxy, because I've never seen him attack me. So I really don't know how he is..

(No One's P.O.V)

*At the Dining Area.*

Foxy and Freddy both looked at each other and nodded.

Freddy began to move quickly in the darkness and Foxy just stayed there looking straight at the camera with his evil dark eyes.

*At the Office.*

Mike was just looking there until he heard a knock on the window and saw Freddy and Chica there waving at him with dark eyes. Mike got a terrified look, forgetting that he opened his left door when Bonnie left.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

I saw the red light from the camera turn off.

*Now.* I say in my head and ran to the office.

(Mike's P.O.V)

I was just focusing on Freddy and Chica there in the window. I had my cameras on them as well. But then I switched it to the left hallway and I saw something that really terrified me...

I can see Foxy running really fast to my office.

"Ahh!" I yelled and dropped my camera watcher and went to the door button to close the door but it was too late. I saw Foxy in front of me. I managed to press the button to close the door, but Foxy literally threw himself inside. He also threw himself at me so we both hit the other door. I opened my eyes to see him in front of me with his dark eyes.

"Shit!" I say.

*Freddy evily smiling outside the window.*

Foxy let out a screech which hurt my ears. I saw him raise his hook ready to swing and I rolled over before he could of hit me.

I put my back at the other door. I was still on the floor looking at Foxy turn around.

He went and attacked me again and tried to stab me but I moved a little and stabbed the door. He really stabs hard, because his hook got stuck there. I took my only chance there, and I pressed the door button and I saw the door go up as well with Foxy. Foxy was stuck up there and I rolled down to escape the office.

I began to run to the Dining Area and I tripped over a foot. I fell hard on the floor that I knocked out for a little.

I woke up right away and turned to see all of them there in front of me with their deadly eyes. Including the toys..

*Oh no..* I say in my head and covered my face.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

Finally we got him. I can't believe Bonnie tripping him would give us an opportunity to get him.

I can see that we were all ready to finally kill him...but something caught my attention.

"Wait!" I yelled out.

They all stopped and turned to see me confused.

Mike uncovered his face and looked at us confused as well.

"That bracelet ...what does it say?" I asked Mike and pointed at his bracelet that he had on his left wrist.

Mike looked at his bracelet and showed me so I can read what it says.

It said 'Freddy's best friend.'

I widened my eyes. "You're that little boy.." I say.

They all just stared at me.

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-What do you think Freddy means when he said "You're that little boy.."? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	17. Chapter 17: Freddy's Best Friend! (pt1)

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 16: Freddy's Best Friend! Pt1}

(Freddy's P.O.V)

We were all about to kill him..finally! I can't believe by Bonnie tripping him would let us catch were all grouped up together as we saw Mike covering his poor face.

My eyes were dark but I put them back to normal, because something catched my attention. It was this bracelet that he had on his left wrist. I widened my eyes.

"Wait!" I yelled out.

They all turned to me with confused looks.

Then I see Mike uncovering his face and looked at me with a confused look as well.

"That bracelet.." I say and pointed at it.

They turned to see the bracelet.

"Yeah? What about it?" Mike asks in a scared voice.

"What does it say?" I asked.

Mike took a look at his bracelet and showed it to me so I can read it.

It says 'Freddy's Best Friend'.

I leaned back. "You're that little boy.." I say in shocked voice.

They all turned to me and just kept staring.

"What little boy?" Foxy asks as his eyes turn back to normal. The rest of their eyes also turned to normal.

"The little boy...that opened my eyes. That little boy that made me see the good in people." I say.

They all just stared at me. "And why is that little boy so important?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Because I gotten my first hug from that little boy. Out of the little kids, that little boy would always be by my side. He will never leave me alone. He'd talk to me as if I was his best friend as well. That's when I also first felt wanted by someone." I say happily.

They all just looked at me and turned to Mike to see him with watery eyes.

"I know that we were all built to entertain people." I say and the rest turned around to see me. "We are robots that are just being used, singing the same song over and over again. They just looked at us as mechanical things. But that little boy...looked at us differently. That little boy looked at us as his family as well. I remember we were singing happy birthday to him. Then he got up and gave me hug..

I looked up as my memories were kicking in again..

(No One's P.O.V )

*Freddy's Memories*

They all sang happy birthday to this little kid, and his mom was just there smiling.

Everyone left but the little boy came back and went up stage.

The 3 animatronics eyes widened.

Freddy was going to kill that little boy until he did something that got Freddy suprised and made him stop.

The little boy gave him a hug.

"You're the best Freddy. Thank you for always making me happy. Best birthday ever because of you guys. Especially you Freddy." The little boy says as he keeps hugging him.

Freddy stood there suprised and he returned a hug back. Freddy was really happy and was just smiling.

They both pulled apart and the little boy hands him a bracelet.

"I want you to keep this." The little boy says.

He looks at the bracelet. And it said 'Mike's Best Friend'

Freddy took a good look and smiled. The little boy showed him the bracelet he had. And it said 'Freddy's Best Friend'. Freddy's eyes widened. Freddy stood up and touched his chest.

Freddy then froze because the little kid's mom came and got him.

When they left, Freddy just nodded and puts his bracelet on his chest while he was still holding it.

"I will always remember you and keep this forever...Mike." Freddy says and froze back to his position.

*Back to the rest.*

(Still Freddy's P.O.V)

I just had a smile as I was remembering.

We all then looked at Mike. Mike was just looking at me and stood up.

I took off my top hat and got out the bracelet that Mike gave me when he was a little kid. Mike gasped and let out a tear. "You kept it.." He says softly.

I nodded. "I did, I kept it with me forever after you were gone for years. Each time I look it, reminds me of you and I just smile and makes my day go good." I say. They all turned to me. "Because of you." I say and pointed at Mike. "You made my mood go up when you gave me that hug. And the fact that you treated us like family...is when I realized that you became a really important person to me." I say and smiled at him.

They all moved away and Mike went to hug Freddy again.

They all smiled at them and Freddy and Mike just had a smile while they were hugging.

"How sweet.." Bonnie says.

"I know.." Chica adds.

"Whoever knew a little boy will make us open our eyes and point out the difference between everyone." Toy Freddy says.

Toy Bonnie nodded. "He treated us like family." He says and smiles.

"No one that comes in here really treats us like family." Mangle says.

"But you did.." Toy Chica adds on and points at Mike and tries not to cry.

(No One's P.O.V)

Everyone were just looking at Freddy and Mike hugging.

They all seemed to be happy.

"I'm glad you're back to see your good o bear buddy." Freddy tells Mike and hits his arm playfully.

Mike just laughed. "I'm glad you remembered me."Mike says.

Foxy began to look at everyone.

"So do we kill him now?" Foxy asked as he got ready to attack him.

They all widened their eyes turned to Foxy. Mike just had a scared look.

"No!" Everyone yelled at Foxy angrily.

Foxy jumped back and just looked at everyone confused.

While everything went quiet for a little. They began to hear someone talking backwards.

They all looked around and Freddy walks to the left hallway and sees the poster of Golden Freddy.

Freddy widened his eyes.

"He's here.." He says.

"Who's here?" Bonnie asked.

"Golden Freddy.." Freddy says.

They all just got confused looks.

*Golden Freddy appearing on stage*

Everyone turns around and see Golden Freddy twisting his head looking directly at Mike.

"No.." Freddy says..

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-Do you think Golden Freddy will still play the killing hunt? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	18. Chapter 18: Freddy's Best Friend! (pt2)

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 17: Freddy's Best Friend! Pt2}

(Freddy's P.O.V)

We all stood there surprised to see Golden Freddy up there on the stage. He began to twist his head to look straight at Mike. Mike just had a scared look. Golden Freddy stood up and began to walk towards Mike.

I quickly ran in front of Mike to protect him.

"No stop!" I say and get in front of Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy stood there still. "Why?" He asks.

"Because. This guy...is that little boy that came up on stage and made us think differently. He treated us like family. Not just like mechanical things that all other people see and treat us." I say.

I can see Golden Freddy's eyes widened.

"You're Mikey?" He asked.

I got a confused look. "No his name is Mike." I say.

"No I know! But I call him Mikey because he called me Goldie.." Golden Freddy says.

I just looked at Golden Freddy as he calmed down and didn't want to kill him no more.

"I remember watching him go up stage. And I also saw him give you that hug that made our eyes change. I as well realized that Mike was going to be an important person to their Fazbear family." Golden Freddy says.

I smiled to that.

"So you do remember me Goldie?" Mike asked.

Golden Freddy nodded.

We all smiled. But I can see Foxy getting angry and confused.

Toy Chica noticed him as well.

I began to worry a little..

"Foxy what's wrong?" I asked him.

Foxy turns around to see me. "Yeah Foxy...you look angry." Toy Chica added as she came closer to him.

"You guys worked hard to get him. And in the end you guys don't kill him? That's hard work right there. I actually thought we were going to have a challenge on getting this guy." Foxy says and points at Mike.

"Foxy.." I say.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

I was starting to get mad. I mean we all worked hard to get this guy. And we finally did but we ended up not killing him. I guess I don't really feel the same way as them because I wasn't there when that Mike guy came when he was a little kid. And also because I was treated way different. But I still wanted to kill..

Everyone just stared at me.

"Look..." Mike says. I turned to look at him weird.

I can see a scared look on him, as soon as I turned to see him.

"I heard what you've been through by Mr. Fazbear. It's hard being deactivated and being treated differently by others." He says.

I was just looking at him. I rolled my eyes. "You don't know anything, you will never understand." I say as everyone were just there looking at me.

"No one does.." I say and walk away and go to my Cove.

(Mike's P.O.V)

We all just stared at Foxy as he left.

"It's good to have you back again." Freddy says and gives me a big hug. I also give him a hug back. Then Goldie comes and gives me a hug as well.

"Just don't tell anyone that we can move on our own okay." Goldie says.

"Yeah, if you do...I'm gonna be angry." Freddy adds and his eyes get dark.

I just gave a scared look and nodded.

"Okay good." Freddy says. Then I see Goldie disappear and the rest just went to do their own stuff.

Freddy and I were just having a conversation about when I was still a little kid.

"I know! Those were some good and childhood memories." I say.

Freddy just nodded. "How does it feel growing up?" Freddy asked.

"Well you sure get more responsible." I say.

Freddy just smiled.

Then we hear Bonnie calling him.

Freddy turns around gets up to see what she wants. "Be right back." Freddy says and leaves.

I just nodded.

As I was waiting for him, I turned around to see Toy Chica by herself looking sad. I went over to her.

"Hey Toy Chica. What's wrong?" I asked.

Toy Chica looks up to look at me. "It's just Foxy..I hate seeing him getting angry. I don't want him to feel that way anymore. He's been through so much." She tells me.

"Have you tried talking to him?" I asked.

"Yes! A lot of times. But he still doesn't seem to move on." Chica says sadly.

I looked at her with a sad look. "You really like Foxy don't you?" I tell her.

Toy Chica looks up at me right away with her face red. And that's when I knew I was right.

"Yeah..I really do. We've been having some connections. But then I get confused and it doesn't look like we're even together." She says sadly.

"Hold up!" I say and go to the office to get something.

As soon as I came back to Toy Chica, I gave her this pirate hat.

"Give this to him, and try talking to him again." I say and hand this to Toy Chica.

She grabbed it and just smiled.

She got up and went to Foxy's Cove.

(Toy Chica's P.O.V)

I went to Foxy and saw him there mad. But when he saw me he smiled.

"Hey Toy Chica." He says happily.

I didn't really speak, I just went and sat next to him and hugged him.

I can see that he had surprised look. "Are you okay?" He asked and hugged me back.

I turned to look at him. "No, whenever you're not okay, I'm not okay. I don't like seeing you mad or sad. We're becoming friends here. Just let it be. The past was the past, you gotta let it go." I tell Foxy and he just nodded.

I reached for the pirate hat and put it on him.

He got a surprised look and just smiled at me.

"I know...I'm sorry I acted that way." He says. I just smiled and hugged him again and had my head on his chest. "It's okay." I say. He just smiled and gave me a kiss on my head. I turned back to look at him but he looked different...the way I saw him was scary. You can literally see his endoskeleton and his ears weren't matching. His arms were also scrapped and he had red eyes. I jumped back and rubbed my eyes and he was back to normal.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I say and got up, well lets go with the rest.

He nodded and got up, but I got out his Cove first. I turned around to see Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Mike there talking. I blinked and I saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica different as well! Freddy had his jaw not built so good and he had his hands a little off. Bonnie didn't have her face or her right arm, and her feets didn't match her skin color...it looked more mechanic. And Chica...she had her mouth wide open and her arms were gone. I stepped back and rubbed my eyes and they went back to normal.

I bumped to someone behind me. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?" I hear Foxy say and hugs me from behind.

"Yeah...everything is fine." I say.

We all got together and were just having a fun conversation. But I was really worried of seeing Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy like that...

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-Do you think Mike will tell anyone? And why did Toy Chica see the 4 animatronics all wittered? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	19. Chapter 19: A Night of Pure Wonders!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 18: A Night Of Pure Wonders!}

(Mike's P.O.V)

We were all together just talking. These things are not so bad after all. Although I was still sorta worried about Foxy. He still seems to be in that killing game they all played. But along as they don't go after me like they used to, then I'm all good. I'm actually happy that they can all talk. My nights here won't be so boring anymore. I'm more happy that Freddy and Goldie remembered me. I didn't think they would.

"So Mike." Freddy says.

I turned to him. "Yes?" I answer back.

"How do you like this job." Freddy asked.

They all just stared at me.

"Well this job is actually pretty cool and fun. When I was just scheduled during the daytime. It was fun playing around with the little kids. And when they scheduled me for graveyard, it was getting pretty boring...until I found out that you guys had a night mode." I say. They all got a confused look. I noticed that, but I ignored it and continued. "And then I found out that you guys could really just move whenever you guys want." I say and finished.

"Night Mode?" Foxy says confused.

I turned to him. "Y-yeah night mode." I say sounding nervous.

"We have no night mode kid." Foxy says.

"Yeah, I figured that out when you guys moved at 6." I say.

Freddy and everyone else just kept their confused looks.

"Mike. Who told you that we had a night mode here?" Freddy asks me.

"Yeah? No one really knows that we move during the nights.." Bonnie adds.

"Expect for that one guy.." Chica says.

I got a concerned look as I saw their looks go to confused to angry.

"Umm...if it doesn't bother you guys...can I ask who this one guy is?" I asked sounding concerned.

Foxy turned to me quickly and hit the table hard with his hook. He also had his eyes dark.

I jumped a little.

"This guy we're talking about. He's the whole reason why we began to kill you people. He's the whole reason why I'm like this! He got me all scrapped up. I don't know why he will always be around me, but he made this business to get me deactivated because of him!" Foxy says.

"Foxy calm down!" Freddy yells out.

I just had a worried look.

Foxy seemed to relax and got all sad. "He's also the one who got me all glitchy. And then that bite happened. Because of him...I wasn't seen or treated the same." Foxy says.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all go to Foxy and put their hands on him.

"He was also a night guard." Bonnie says.

"This happened before the Toys were even built." Chica says.

"So that's why...any night guard that we see. We go and kill them. Because we can't trust them anymore. The guy got us 3 separated from Foxy. Also got us scared thinking that it was Foxy's fault that he bit the worker's face off. But Foxy was just glitchy." Freddy says.

The toys and I had a concerned look on them. I guess this is also their first time hearing this.

"So tell us again Mike." Freddy says to me.

I looked at Freddy.

"Who was this person that told you we had a night mode." Freddy asked. "The night guards here all died, so nobody really knows we move. So tell us." He says.

I swallowed my spit and got the goosebumps.

"I prefer showing you guys." I say. I stood up and led them to the office. They all followed.

We went inside the office and pointed at the recorder.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all widened their eyes and also had confused looks.

"This thing told you?" Bonnie says as she grabs the recorder.

I just nodded.

"This thing just tells you how to run the night here." Freddy says.

"I know...but the weird thing is that it speaked to me back this one time." I say.

"I'm surprised they gave you this recorder. No night guard has ever found this here." Foxy says.

"Where did you find it?" Freddy asks.

"It was just there in my desk when I came in the office yesterday." I say.

They got confused looks again.

"And the recorder told me...if I tell anyone that you guys move...he will get me." I say scared.

They still had confused looks but Freddy's look changed to worried.

"Not in my watch.." Freddy says and gets his eyes dark.

It's good to know that he will protect me. I got Freddy's back as well.

"Do you think it can be him?" Chica asked worried.

"That's impossible! Last time I heard them talking, he moved away from here. He was never seen again! Ever!." Foxy says angrily. "If he were still here...I would tear him to pieces! See how he likes it when I scrap his skin off!" Foxy says and his eyes turned red.

"Foxy relax." Toy Chica says and goes to hug him.

Then we see him relax.

"Well whoever this guy is Foxy.." I say and Foxy looks up to look at me. "I'm not like him." I tell him.

"Of course you aren't Mike!" Freddy says an pats my back.

"You're really caring." Toy Freddy says.

"Yeah, we saw you cleaning them and making them look newer." Toy Bonnie says.

They all just nodded and smiled.

"Heh." I laughed a little and scratched the back of my head. "I'm still a little worried for that guy though." I say. "He seems really mean to you 4." I say.

"Well he was!" Foxy says angrily.

"Foxy calm down! I know that now." I tell him.

"What time is it?" Mangle asked.

"It's barely 5. You guys still got 59 minutes to go." I tell them.

They all nodded and got out to the Dining Area. Except for me. I was still in the office wondering about this recorder. I remembered it telling me that he would get me if I tell someone. Something is really fishy here. And for some reason...I don't think Foxy likes me.

I got out of the office and I went to the Dining Area. I saw everyone there.

I just smiled.

(Bonnie's P.O.V)

*At the Kitchen*

The girls and I decided to hangout at the kitchen. We were just talking.

"So girls, what do you think of Mike?" I asked them.

"Well he's really nice." Chica says.

"He seems like he really cares." Mangle says.

"And he's really helpful as well." Toy Chica added.

I just nodded. "So Toy Chica?" I say and turn to her.

Toy Chica looks at me weird.

"How are you and Foxy? I heard rumors about you 2. But I think those rumors might be true." I say and smile.

Chica and Mangle also smiled.

Toy Chica's face got red. "What do you mean?" She asked.

The 3 of us laughed. "Oh please! You can't hide it." I say while laughing a little.

"We're doing good I guess.." She says.

*Foxy hiding outside the Kitchen just hearing their conversation because he heard his name.*

"Why look so bummed down?" Mangle asked.

Chica and I both had concerned looks.

"Well I get really confused. Because there's time where he shows that he likes me, but then there's other times where he just ignores me completely." Toy Chica and get sad.

We all have gave her sad looks.

*Foxy putting his head and ears down. He then walks away.*

I go and sit in front of her. I put my hands on her shoulder. "Listen Toy Chica." I say. She then looks up. "You have to remember that Foxy is barely getting used to us talking to him again and getting the love like feeling." I tell her and she jus kept staring at me. "He was always alone, so he's gonna take it slow, because he doesn't really know what to do. This is his first time ever getting that love feeling." I tell her. And Toy Chica just smiled. "Just take it easy, and don't overthink it. We all know he loves you back." I tell her and Mangle and Chica also get in front of her smiling.

Toy Chica just nodded.

"So when are you and Freddy happening?" Chica asked. I turned to her surprised because she asked that question.

"Shut it Chica!" I say as my face gets red.

They just laughed and I just smiled nervously.

"Alright girls it's about to be 6 a.m. Lets get back to our positions." Freddy says while comes in.

We all just nodded and got out the kitchen.

Freddy, Chica, and I got up on stage.

I can see Toy Chica heading to her position, but then Foxy comes and hugs her. She also hugs her back and I can see that they both said I love you to each other. Then Foxy went back to his Cove. I just smiled.

I turned around to see Freddy and he was just smiling at them as well. He turned to see me and we both widened our eyes, turned around and blushed a little. But then we froze. I hope he realizes that I'm liking him more than just a friend..

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-Do you think Foxy and Mike will get along well? Will Freddy be a big bear and ask Bonnie out? Will this guy that harmed the 4 animatronics ever come out again? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	20. Chapter 20: The Secret is Out?

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 19: The Secret is Out?}

(Mike's P.O.V)

I finally came out of the office and went to the Dining Area to see everyone going to their positions.

"Is it 6 already?" I asked them.

They all turned to me and they just nodded.

"Wow, time really does pass by fast." I say.

I looked at Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. They just smiled and froze. I also turned to see the toys and they froze as well. I turned my head to Pirate's Cove, which I was standing next to and I see Foxy going in. He turned back a little and noticed me looking at him. He turned around.

"Do you want something?" He asked.

"No, I'm just making sure you guys are fine." I say nervously.

"Hmm." Foxy says and just gives me a weird look. "Maybe you aren't like the other night guards then. You seem to really take care of us." He says and smiles.

"I'm telling you Foxy, I'm different. I know now that you guys have been through so much. And that's why you guys kill people...and it scares me. But I'm here now. And I'll make sure none of you guys get hurt. But promise me something though.." I say.

He gave me a weird look again. "And what can that be?" He asked.

"Promise me that you'll stop killing people." I tell Foxy.

Foxy just widened his eyes. "Kid...it's going to be really hard." He says.

"I know it is, that's why I'm telling you first. I'm going to tell the rest as well. But I'm more concerned about you, because I can tell you still wanted to kill people. I'll help you out, and I'm pretty sure the rest will as well." I tell him.

Foxy just smiles. "Heh." He laughs a little. "Alright kid, I'll try not too." He says.

I went up his Cove and shook his arm. But Foxy did something that really caught me by surprise. Foxy goes and hugs me as well. I hug him back too.

*The rest of the Toys and Animatronics widened their eyes and smile.*

"Sorry for being a little mean head to you. I just have trust issues." Foxy says and we pulled apart.

"Haha, it's alright Foxy. I just wanted you to know that I'm no harm. I'm here to just help." I say.

Foxy just smiled and nodded.

He then closes his curtains.

I went back to the office realizing that I forgot something in the office. I went back to the office and I found it, but it was in a big pile of papers. I went and reached for it but I accidentally tipped the pile and it fell on the floor.

"Great! Now I have to look through every single paper to see if it was the one I was looking for." I say to myself angrily because I knew this was going to take forever..

(No One's P.O.V)

*Outside the Entrance of the Pizzeria.*

There was this guy with a mask, he also had the same outfit that Mike has on. He looks at his hand and has a key. He then unlocks the door, and goes in.

*In the Office.*

Mike heard a door opening at the Dining Area, but he ignored it because he thought he was just hearing things like he sometimes does.

He then began to look for the paper.

*At the Dining Area.*

The guy began to look around.

"Looks like they added new stuff here." He says to himself.

He walked in front of the Toys and was looking at Toy Chica.

*The 3 Animatronics looking at the guy.*

*Foxy peeking a little.*

"What is this?" The guy says angrily. "These Toys look stupid as hell!" The guy says as it looked like he was also talking directly to them.

The guy got out a knife and began to scratch Toy Chica on her arms.

*Toy Chica widened her eyes. As well with the rest of the Toys.*

"You for sure don't need this." He says and rips of the paper that says 'Lets Party'.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

I was trying to focus my vision to see what this guy was doing..and it looked like Mike..

I saw him giving Toy Chica scratches and ripped off something from her. I can feel my eyes turn red.

I got out my Cove and I ran towards him. I then through myself and let out a screech.

Mike turned around with a mask on him and I tackled him down. I was then on top of him with my hook close to his face.

"Foxy!" Everyone says and tries to stop me.

"What the hell are you doing to my Toy Chica?! I thought you said you mean no harm? I thought you said that you were here to help? I knew I couldn't trust you! Never trust anyone!" I say and raise my hook. But I felt a hand stop me.

I looked up to see Freddy stopping me.

"Let go Freddy!" I say.

Freddy then tackled me down. And hold me down on the floor.

"Foxy stop!" Freddy says.

They all came to us and forgot about Mike. I turned to see where he was at, but he was gone.

"See Mike ran away!" I say angrily.

"What's going on here?" We hear a voice say.

We all turned and see Mike there with a confused look.

"What's going on? What's up with you trying to destroy Toy Chica?!" I asked angrily.

"Foxy! I don't think that was Mike. Mike was in the office the whole time." Freddy tells me.

"Quit trying to defend him! You guys all saw what he did!" I say and push him off me and go to Toy Chica and gave her a hug.

"You okay?" I asked her and she just nodded.

"I'm okay, I'm pretty sure I can be fixed. But I agree with Freddy. This guy came from outside, Mike was in the office the whole time." She tells me.

Mike comes closer to us. "Let me take a look Toy Chica?" He says. I turned around with red eyes and growled at him.

"Foxy!" Toy Chica yells out and I relax.

She shows him her arms and he just looked.

"Yeah, I can fix that tonight." He says. "And Foxy, I didn't do this. I was looking for a paper at the office the whole time." He tells me.

I just nodded. "Now I believe you, but I'm watching you." I tell him.

He just nodded.

"The guy left Mike! Now he knows we move." Freddy tells Mike.

We all got worried looks.

I put my head down. "I'm sorry guys." I say.

"It's okay. You were just trying to protect Toy Chica." Mike says.

"I know! But we're still going to have a talk Foxy." Freddy tells me angrily.

I just nodded.

We heard a car pull up and it was Mr. Fazbear and that Stacy girl.

"Quick! Go back to your guys positions! They're coming!" Mike says and we all just ran to our spot.

(Mike's P.O.V)

I was waiting there as they entered.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hello boy!" Mr. Fazbear says.

"Hey Mike!" Stacy says happily and hugs me. I hug her back as well.

"So how was the night." My boss asked

"It's was good, just that Toy Chica had a little scratches on her, probably from the little kids that played yesterday with her. But I'll fix that tonight." I say.

They both nodded and headed to the office.

*I'm just scared that whoever came in tells people that Freddy and his friends are alive and can move whenever they want..* I thought to myself as I began to really worry..

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-Do you think that their secret will be out? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	21. Chapter 21: A Box with Full of Gifts!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 19: A Box with Full of Gifts!}

(Mike's P.O.V)

I decided to stay, since today I work basically the whole day. From 6 a.m til 6 a.m. I don't really mind. I didn't really have anything planned for toady anyways. But I also didn't really like leaving this place. I seemed to become more and more closer to the Fazbear family here. They were all pretty cool. But the person that came in was all that was in my head. How can he just come in, if he broke in...I'm pretty sure there would of been some type of crash in here. So when I heard the door opening...I was right.

"Fuck Mike! You're stupid!" I yell at myself and hit my head.

I looked up to see Freddy with a concerned look at me.

I just waved it off so he wouldn't worried. Freddy just nodded and froze.

I see Stacy come to me and I just got a smile on my face.

"Hey Stacy. Did you wake up okay?" I asked.

"Yes Mike. I had a comfortable sleep." She says. "I can't believe you're working 3 shifts today." She tells me.

I just gave her a weird look. "What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well you're working morning shift, swing shift, and graveyard shift. I would be sooo tired." She says.

I scratched the back of my head. "It's fine really, it doesn't really bother me. It's not like I had anything planned today anyways." I say and laugh a little.

Stacy laughs a little as well. "You're full of energy Mike. Aren't you?" She asked and smiles.

"I guess you can put it that way." I say smiling.

"Stacy! Mike!" We hear Mr. Fazbear call us.

We both turned around to see him.

"Yes sir?" I asked and Stacy was just staring at him, waiting for him to say what he's going to say.

"So yesterday, I went to the fair. And I won something in one of those games they have over there." Fazbear tells us.

"Did you really?" Stacy asks.

"Indeed I did Ms. Stacy!" Fazbear tells us happily.

"And what exactly did you win?" I asked.

"Well you see Mr. Mike. I won a variety of prizes. But the one that I'm gonna put here, is a big gift box!" He says.

Stacy and I had confused looks.

"A big gift box?" I say.

"What's on the box?" Stacy asked.

"Ah! That's thing too guys. I don't exactly know what's in there. I haven't opened it yet." He says.

"Really sir?" I say.

Mr. Fazbear and Stacy both turned to me.

"What?" He says confused.

"Why would you take a big gift box, without knowing what's in it." I say.

"Then the whole suprising thing wouldn't work now. Would it?" He says.

I just nodded. "That's kind of true." I say.

"Now open those enterance doors Stacy! There's happy families waiting for us to open up." He says.

Stacy smiled and went to open up.

I was just waiting there in the Dining Area with my boss as we saw other workers come in as well.

"Mike boy! Go ahead and activate Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Also the toys!" Mr. Fazbear says happily.

I nodded and went.

I almost forgot we have to 'activate' them. Although they can move by themselves. But they aren't trying to show that to anyone.

I went up the Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica first. Before I got to 'activate' any of them. The 3 of them turned their head to me. I got scared and jumped back but they went back to normal. I gave them a weird look.

"Pst." I hear someone calling me and it was Bonnie. "We're just playing around with you Mike." She says softly and laughs a little.

"I can see that." I say softly as well and went and press the switch button to activate.

I then went to the Toys and activated them as well. I turned around to see Pirate's Cove. And it was really quiet.

*I guess Foxy must be sleeping.* I thought.

I went with the rest and the Toys woke up and roamed around.

"So you're ready for today?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah!" I say happy.

We all then saw families and kids come in.

"Here we go guys." Cassy says and goes and welcomes them.

Stacy and I both looked at each other and nodded. We then got up and went to work.

*11 hours later.*

It was 5 p.m and by my surprise I wasn't so tired. I was just walking making sure everything was okay. And it seemed like it was. The little kids just playing around with the Toys. And Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica just doing their performance. Then I see a guy with a note pad.

"Hey! You young sir!" He calls out for me.

I went to him. "Yes? How can I help you?" I asked.

"I was told to bring Fazbear's prize box here." He says.

"Oh yes! That's right!" I say and signed the paper. We both then went to his truck and got the box.

"Wow! This box is really big." I said surprised.

"That's what I said as well." He says and laughs.

We both carried it and brought in the Dining Area. People and kids were just staring at us carrying that.

"That's a huge box." I hear someone say.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy! Look at that big gift box." I hear a little kid say and I just smiled.

We put it down in a corner. Some what next to where the Toys go for their positions to freeze.

The guy was about to leave but I stopped him by asking him something.

"Hey!" I say.

He turns around. "Yeah?" He asks.

"Do you know what's in there?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I'm just a delivery guy. I don't really have the rights to look on what's on people's boxes." He says.

I just nodded. And with that he left.

"What's in there?" Stacy asked and came up to me.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait until Mr. Fazbear comes from his lunch." I tell Stacy.

She just nodded. And we left the gift box and went to work.

*9:30 p.m.*

It was finally night time and we began to close and clean everything. The Toys went back to their spot. And they were 'deactivated' as well with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

We finally finished up everything. And only Mr. Fazbear, Stacy, Cassy, and I were there. The rest left.

We all walked in front of the gift box.

"Now to see what's in this wonderful present." Mr. Fazbear says.

We all just waited as we see our boss go and try to open it.

But he seemed to struggle.

"Um..well this is really hard to open up." He says. "Mike boy! Come and help me out." He tells me.

I go and help him out but nothing. We both couldn't open it at all. It was really shut tight.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll find a way to open it." Cassy says.

The 3 of us just nodded.

"You're right Cassy." Mr. Fazbear says. "Well then we should head home and leave this to Mike. See you tomorrow." He says and leaves.

"Right!" I say.

"Bye Mike." Cassy says and leaves as well.

Stacy comes and hugs me. "Bye Mike. Can't wait to go to the fair." She says.

I just smiled. "I can't wait either." I say.

We then pull apart, and with that she left.

I went to the main entrance and locked them up.

I was just there waiting for them to leave, and they did.

Then I turned around. "Alright guys! Everything is clear!" I yell out at Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and the Toys. Then they all moved out of their spots and stretched.

"It really sucks just being there frozen." Chica says.

"I feel you girl." Bonnie says agreeing with Chica.

I see Freddy trying to crack his back and he did. He got out a sigh of relief. "That feels better." Freddy says.

"You guys are just babies." Foxy tells them.

"Easy for you to say. No one really goes in your Cove so you can move. And the toys already move." Bonnie says.

"That's true.." Foxy says and agreed.

They all turned to the gift box. And I did as well.

We all walked to it.

"Whats in there?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"It's probably a big thing in there." Mangle says.

"Maybe it's a new flat screen?" Toy Freddy says.

"Or maybe it's a new guitar!" Bonnie says excitedly.

We all just gave her a confused look.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't think it's a guitar." Toy Chica says.

Bonnie then crosses her arms and had an angry look.

Freddy just laughs and pulls her close to him by putting his hand on her shoulder. I can see that Bonnie was blushing.

I laughed a little.

"Well.." Foxy tells me.

"Whats up?" I asked and noticed that he was talking to me.

"Do you know what's in it?" Foxy asked.

"I don't. They just said we were going to try to open it tomorrow." I say.

They all just nodded.

"So let's just leave it there." I say.

As we were walking away from it. We all heard like a music box playing.

We all looked at each other and realized that the music was coming from inside the gift box.

We all turned around slowly to see it still closed.

But then it changed. It began to play...I believe 'Pop Goes the Weasel.'

While it was playing that, it began to open slowly.

Our eyes all widened. Foxy right eye patch went up because of how surprised he was as well.

When it was opening, more little gift boxes were falling out from inside of it.

"More gift?" I told myself softly.

But then we saw a white head coming out. As it was rising. We saw its creepy smile and the tears it had drawn in its face. It was all black with white stripes on it. It also had claws..

"What is that..?" I asked them.

"If you don't know...what makes you think we know.." Freddy says.

We all just stayed there and stared at it, while it was staring back at us.

"I'm the Marionette." He said.

I guess he's a male because he sounds like a boy.

We all looked at each other and just saw his yellow glowing eyes, and giving us that evil look.

*Hopefully he isn't trouble.* I thought.

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-What do you think the Marionette will think of them? And why exactly did that mysterious person just came in and tried to destroy the Toys?

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	22. Chapter 22: The Marionette!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 21: The Marionette!}

(Mike's P.O.V)

We all saw it rising. And we were just there staring at it, as it stared back.

"What is that?" I asked them.

"If you don't know what it is...what makes you think we know." Freddy says.

"I'm the Marionette." He says.

I'm guessing he's a boy because he sounds like one.

We all just stared at still. And we can tell he was giving us an evil look.

*I hope he isn't trouble.* I thought to myself.

I was looking at everyone else. And they actually look scared. They had fears on their eyes.

I turned to look at him, and he raised a hand.

"Ah!" Everyone says and runs away to hide.

Man they really are scared of him.

I widened my eyes. But the only ones that were still here was Freddy, BB, and I.

Freddy got an angry look. "They're chickens." He says.

BB and I just nodded.

We then saw that the Marionette got a sad look. He put his down and was scratching the back of his head.

We then got a concerned look.

BB was the first one to step forward. "Hi." BB says to the Marionette.

The Marionette's head went up. "Hello there. You aren't scared of me?" He asked.

"Of course not." BB says.

The Marionette seemed happy. It's really hard to tell how he feels.

Freddy and I then step forward as well.

"My name is Freddy. And this is Mike and Balloon Boy." Freddy tells the Marionette and introduces us to him.

"Nice to meet you guys." He says.

We all nodded.

"You don't seem like a bad guy." BB tells the Marionette.

"I'm not. But a lot of people think I am. Just because I look creepy and I can't really stop smiling." He says. Freddy, BB, and I we're just listening. The rest then came as well as soon they realized he wasn't evil. "I was the one that gave out prizes to little kids and other people when they win a game at the fair. But then...they began to look at me as if I was evil...the little kids were terrified of me...they said I gave them nightmares. But all I was doing was giving them their prizes. It's not my fault I was built this way. I never meant to scare the kids away...I just wanted to make them happy." He tells us.

All of us looked at him with sorrow.

"Awe." Toy Chica, Mangle, Bonnie and Chica say.

"I was seen different by others." The Marionette says.

"I can relate to that.." Foxy says.

We all turned to him, also the Marionette.

"I use to be the kids favorite animatronic. But then there was this guy...and he got me all scrapped up and glitchy. Then this one day...a worker came up to try to fix me by trying reset me from inside. I had to open my jaw as he sticked his head in...but since I was glitchy...my jaw dropped down and I took a bite of his face off." Foxy says as he began to get angry and sad. "After that...everyone treated me different, they deactivated me, I got isolated.." He says and Freddy puts his hand on Foxy's shoulder. "But that passed. And we know it wasn't your fault." Freddy tells him. And Foxy just smiles.

"Feels some what good to know that there's someone that understands me. But believe me, I'm not a bad guy. I just love giving prizes to kids and making them happy." The Marionette says.

We all smiled.

"I got a question." Toy Freddy asks.

"And what is that question?" The Marionette asks.

"Can you get out that gift box?" Toy Freddy asked.

"I can, but I prefer not to." He says.

"Why?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Because I love my gift box. And I tend to sleep a lot as long as my music box is playing." He says.

We all nodded.

"Makes sense." Toy Bonnie says.

"Well we actually use to be evil. And we use to kill people." Freddy says.

The Marionette got a shocked look. "Why?" He asked.

"We just had little problems with people. But then Mike came, and changes everything for us." Bonnie says.

The Marionette turned to see me and I was just smiling.

"That's nice to know." He says.

"Right." I say.

"Well it was nice meeting you all. Hopefully later on we can talk more. But right now, I will go back to sleep." He says and we all just nodded.

The Marionette went back down and his gift box closed. We heard the music box playing again.

"Is he sleeping?" Mangle asked.

"Yeah." Foxy says. We all turned to him. "Remember he said he sleeps with his music box on." He tells us.

"That's right!" Chica says.

Freddy then turns to look at Foxy.

"Foxy! You and I still need to talk." Freddy tells him.

Foxy got a worried look.

"I almost forgot about that." He says.

"You did, but I didn't." Freddy says angrily.

"I bet." Foxy says softly and sounding annoyed.

"C'mon. Let's go." Freddy says and they both go to the back room.

Bonnie and Chica just stared at them as they left.

"Freddy looks mad." Chica says.

"Do you think it's because of what Foxy did to that guy." Toy Chica says and goes to the girls.

Chica and Bonnie nodded.

"It's not Foxy's fault. He was just trying to protect the girl he loves." Mangle says and also goes to the girls.

I just had a worried look.

(Chica's P.O.V)

We were all still in the Dining Area talking about the talk that Freddy and Foxy are having.

Bonnie and I both turned to look at Toy Chica and Mangle. And Toy Chica got a sad look.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's all my fault." She says.

"How?" Bonnie's asks.

"It's not your fault. That guy started. So is that guy's fault." Mangle tells her.

"Yeah, don't worry Toy Chica. Everything will be fine." Mike says. "I'm gonna go and head to the office real quick. I have some paper work to do." Mike says and walks to the office.

Toy Chica still had that sad look. "I know what we can do to keep you distracted." I say.

The girls turn to me. As well with BB, Toy Freddy, and Toy Bonnie.

"We can go and cook some pizza! And bake a cake." I say.

Toy Chica's head went up and she smiled a little.

"I know how much you love cooking pizza. And you know how much Foxy and everyone loves cake and pizza!" I say happily.

Bonnie and Mangle were just smiling.

Toy Chica nodded and smiled

We all headed to the kitchen, but then I stopped.

"Boys!" I say and turned to them and stopped them from going to the kitchen.

They gave me a confused look.

"It's gonna be a girl thing." I say.

"What are we suppose to do then?" Toy Bonnie asked angrily.

Bonnie then sticks her head out of the kitchen.

"We don't know? Find something else to do." She says and grabs me and we shut the door from the kitchen.

(Toy Bonnie's P.O.V)

Toy Freddy, BB, and I stood there in front of the kitchen all shocked.

I turned to them.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

Toy Freddy just gave me that 'I don't know' gesture.

"How about we help Mike with his paper work. So later on he can hangout with us." BB says.

"Sounds like plan." I say and we all headed to his office.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

Foxy and I went to the back room because I was going to talk to him about what happened earlier today.

We went there and we just saw our masks and a endoskeleton sitting there in the table.

I shut the door and grabbed a chair for me and him.

"Sit Foxy." I say.

Foxy sits down.

"Alright look Freddy." Foxy says and I just look at him. "I know we're going to talk about me attacking that guy." He says.

"So you didn't forget huh?" I say.

"No I didn't. I was just trying to avoid it." He says.

"How do you expect me to avoid that?" I say angrily. Foxy looked at me surprised. "What you did there Foxy was insane! You attacked a person during the morning! You know we don't want anyone to see us move!" I say angrily. "I know.." Foxy says softly. "Then why did you do it? They were just scratches that she was getting and Mike could of fixed that. In fact I think he's already doing it. And not just that. That guy left Foxy! He knows that we can move whenever we want!" I say.

Foxy just had guilt look. "I'm sorry." He says.

"You better be. Because if more and more people find out that we move. It's gonna be bad." I tell him angrily.

"Well what did you want me to do?! Huh?!" He says angrily.

I just sat there quiet, looking at him.

"The girl I love was getting destroyed!" He says. "You just wanted me to stand there and watch? Well you're stupid if you thought that! Cause I wouldn't do that!" Foxy yells out.

"Keep your tone down." I tell him.

"No! If you were getting destroyed, I would of done the same thing either way!" He says.

I stood up from my chair. "Foxy calm the fuck down I said!" I yell out to him.

"Fuck you! I'm here trying to protect my girl and you guys! And this is how you would thank me?!" He says angrily. "You're way off!" He says and he stands up from his chair and his eyes turned black.

My eyes turned black as well.

"I said relax gosh dammit!" I say and pushed and he fell to the floor.

I gave him a surprised look. Foxy looked at himself and looked up at me with red eyes.

"That's it! I had enough!" Foxy says and stands up and throws himself at me. We both hit the wall.

(No One's P.O.V)

*At the Office.*

Mike and the male Toys were just doing paper work. And Mike opened a book on how to fix Toy Chica.

But they then stopped as soon as they heard something hit the wall.

They all looked at each other. "Did you guys hear that?" Mike asked them.

They nodded.

"Check your cameras." Toy Freddy said.

Mike goes to his camera and he checks the back room where Foxy and Freddy were talking. And they saw that they were fighting.

The toys got shocked.

"Oh no! We need to stop them!" Mike tells them and they nodded and left to the back room.

*In the Kitchen.*

The girls were just cooking and having fun.

"This is fun." Toy Chica says and the rest just nodded.

But then they all heard someone running in the Dining Area and they went out to peak outside.

They saw Mike and the male Toys running to the back room. Mike began to bang on the door hard. "Guys open up!" He yells out.

"What's going on?" Chica asked.

"Foxy and Fredy are fist fighting!" BB says.

The girls got worried looks as they ran towards the room where Foxy and Freddy were at.

*The Marionette coming out of his gift box because he heard all the noise.*

"Foxy! Please open up!" Toy Chica says as she and Mike bang on the door, but they didn't open it..

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-What do you think will happen next? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	23. Chapter 23: A Bear's and Fox's Bond!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 22: A Bear's and A Fox's Bond!}

(Mike's P.O.V)

All of us were in the Dining Area and we were trying to get in the room that Freddy and Foxy were in. The door was locked and I didn't have the keys on me right now.

"Guys! Stop fighting! Open up the door!" I yell out and bang the door hard but they still didn't open it.

I turned around to see the rest and they gave me a worried look.

"They can't hear me. They're too much in the fight they're having." I tell them.

I see Toy Chica put her head down and looked sad.

"There must be a key to open this door." Bonnie says.

"There is. I'm gonna go to the office and go get it. While I'm over there, you guys bang on the door and try to get them to open it." I tell them.

They all nodded and I left running to the office.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

Foxy and I began to fight because I can tell this talk was leading him to get really mad. He was still on top of me with red eyes.

"I'm tired of you always trying to lead everything here bear." He says and tries to stab my head with his hook but I moved.

"You don't even know what you're saying." I tell him.

He gave me confused look. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Foxy says and tries again to stab my head but I move again.

"You're just mad right now...and you gotta control that anger!" I say and push him of me. I get up and he gets up as well. We both ran to each other and were holding each other.

I was holding his hand and his hook. We were both just there in front of each other pushing each other back. "Foxy! Calm down. This is what I mean. You get mad quick and you just attack." I say. "I already told you why attacked that guy!" He says.

We both pulled away and just stared at each other.

"You're really pathetic Foxy." I tell him.

He got a shocked look. And ran to me with his hook up. He tries to stab me and he scratched me a little on my shoulder.

I let out a little scream. "Ugh!" I say as I fall on the floor and put my hand on my shoulder.

"It's just a scratch Freddy. It can be fixed...right?" Foxy says as he walks to me slowly with his hook up.

He swings at me with his hook but I hold it. I then got up and punch him. He falls back and hits the wall.

I began to walk to him. I stepped on his left leg. And Foxy lets out a little screech cause of the pain.

"I'll destroy your legs so you can stop running and walking." I tell him angrily.

He then kicks me with his other leg and I fall down.

Foxy gets on top of me and he puts his hook near my face.

"You're all talk bear. You're the one that pushed me down. So you started this. And now I'm ending this!" Foxy says angrily.

I see his hook go up ready to stab my face but I couldn't move because he was holding it.

*No..* I thought to myself.

I see him lowering his hook but then we both hear a voice.

"Stop it now!" The voice says.

That made Foxy stop. We both turned to the door that led to the storage. And there we saw Golden Freddy.

"Huh?" Foxy says.

"Get off me Foxy!" I say and push him off me.

Foxy falls off and we both were just on the floor staring at Golden Freddy.

"What in the world are you guys doing?!" Golden Freddy asks angrily.

"None of your business Golden Freddy." I say.

Foxy just turns to me angry and I did as well.

"Please!" He says and we both turned to see him. "Don't call me Golden Freddy. Just call me Goldie." He tells us.

"Fine." I say. "Now leave Goldie. I was just talking to Foxy." I say.

"Freddy! We weren't talking. We were just fighting right now!" Foxy says annoyed.

Goldie face palms himself. We both turn to him confused.

"You guys, you guys, you guys!" Goldie says. Foxy and I just stared at him. "There's no reason on fighting." He says.

"Well tell this guy to control his anger!" I say and look at Foxy.

"Maybe you can think on what you're saying!" Foxy says and looks at me.

"Okay one! Foxy you do need to control your anger. Freddy isn't just telling you things because he's an ass. He's telling you things because he cares about you." Goldie says. I nodded and Foxy got a sad look. "And two!" He says and I turned to him shocked. "Foxy was just trying to protect his girl! And he also feared that the man was going to destroy the rest as well, so Foxy was just trying to protect you guys. And Freddy...you do need to watch out on the way you say things. Because some people might take it different than you really mean." He says and I got sad look.

Foxy and I sat there quiet for a bit.

"Now I don't want you two to fight." Goldie tells us. We both looked up at him. "You two are friends." He says. Foxy and I both looked at each other. "You guys are a family." Goldie says.

"He's right.." Foxy says.

Goldie and I both got surprised looks. Because we didn't think that Foxy would be the first to apologize.

"I'm sorry Fred.." He tells me.

I scratched the back of my head. "I'm sorry too Foxy. I didn't mean to get you that angry. And I also didn't mean to push you.." I tell him.

Goldie was just smiling at us.

We both get up and hugged.

We pulled apart. "Sorry man." I say.

"Heh, it's okay Fred." Foxy says and smiles.

Our eyes turned back to normal.

We then hear a key. And we see the door unlock and open.

There we saw everyone in the door and came in.

"Foxy!" Toy Chica says and hugs Foxy.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." He tells her and hugs her.

Goldie and I just smiled. "Freddy!" I hear someone say.

I turned around to see Bonnie come and hug me.

I began to blush a little.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I say and hugged her back as well.

I looked up to see Foxy and he was just smiling and winks at me.

My face gets a little red and Foxy just laughs.

"Well looks like you 2 got hurt some how." Mike says.

Foxy and I turned around to look at him.

"Foxy, your left leg is a little bent. And Freddy, you have a scratch on your shoulder and your check." He points out. "C'mon. Let's fix you guys. Also you Toy Chica." Mike tells us.

We all nodded and headed to the Dining Area.

"C'mon Goldie." I tell him.

"Alright." He says and follows us.

We were all outside in the Dining Area and Mike has already fixed us.

Foxy began to stretch his legs.

"Thank you Goldie for stopping Foxy and Freddy from killing each other." Mike tells Goldie.

"No problem Mikey." Goldie says and scratches his back of his head.

We all turned to look at the Marionette and he was still asleep. I guess he went back to sleep as soon as he saw we were okay.

I turned to look at Goldie.

"Hey." I say.

"Yeah?" Goldie says.

"Why all of a sudden you want us to call you Goldie? I use to always call you Golden Freddy and it never bothered you." I tell him.

"Because Mikey gave me that name. As soon as I remembered him, I've been wanting everyone to just call me Goldie." He says.

"How exactly did you and Mike encountered?" Chica asks.

Goldie and Mike both looked at each other.

"Alright I'll tell you guys." Goldie says.

We all sat down. I put my arm around Bonnie and she just blushed and came closer to me. I saw that Foxy had Toy Chica like that as well.

*I really do wonder how Golden Freddy and Mike met...I never saw them meet. I guess we're about to find out.* I thought to myself.

We all just sat there and waited for Goldie and Mike to tell us how they met.

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-Do you guys remember when Stacy saw Freddy all burnt in a mirror in the bathroom? Why do you think Stacy saw that? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	24. Chapter 24: Golden Memories!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 23: Golden Memories!}

(Mike's P.O.V)

We were all sitting together in the Dining Area, we also saw that the Marionette got up.

"Oh, sorry if we woke you up." I tell him.

"It's alright Mike. I heard that you and Goldie were going tell us how you guys met. So I woke because I as well want to hear." The Marionette says.

I smiled to that. I turned to Goldie but he was looking at the Marionette confused.

Freddy seemed to noticed that.

"Oh that's right!" Freddy says. We all turned to see him. "Goldie still hasn't met the Marionette." Freddy points out.

I face palmed myself. "That's true!" I say. "Well Goldie." I tell him. Goldie turned to see me. "This is the Marionette. Mr. Fazbear won him on the fair, and he decided to put him here with the Fazbear family." I say. Goldie just nodded.

"Well nice to meet you." Goldie says to te Marionette. "I'm Golden Freddy, but as you can see, they call me Goldie." He says. "Nice to meet you Goldie." The Marionette says to him. "Now continue on, I'm really interested on how you and Mike met." He says.

Goldie and I laughed a little.

"Alright then everyone." I say. They all turned to me and they sat there comfortable. "Now to begin with, Goldie and I met when I was little kid...and we met when I gave that hug to my pal Freddy there." I say.

Freddy just smiled.

"And remember back in the OLD days." Goldie says. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy just gave him a weird look. "When it was just us 5. It was just Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Springtrap and I. Foxy was barely getting built as well, cause I remember seeing him when he was getting built." Goldie says.

The toys were so interested. I was shocked.

*So Foxy was barely getting built when I gave that hug to Freddy...nice.* I thought to myself and smiled.

"Wait.." I say and realized something.

"Why did you say 5?" Foxy asked. "Don't you mean 4?"

"No, I meant to say 5." Goldie says.

"But you said Foxy was barely getting fixed that time you and Mike met." Toy Bonnie says.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica just had a confused look.

"So, it wasn't just us 4?" Freddy asked.

"No. There was 5." Goldie says.

"I don't remember seeing 5. I just remembered seeing you, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica." I tell Goldie.

"Don't tell me you guys forgot about the 5th one?" He says.

We all got confused looks. "5th one?" We all say including the Marionette.

"Yeah! Springtrap. It was like a golden version of Bonnie." He says.

We all turned to Bonnie. I find it adorable how Freddy has his arm around her.

Bonnie gives us a weird look. "Don't look at me, I don't remember this Springtrap." She says and we all turn to Goldie.

"Well then." Goldie says. "Well as you guys know, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica still performed on stage. They didn't really move a lot. But.." He says. We all just sat there quiet. "Springtrap and I were the ones that roamed free with the little kids. Just like how the toys are right now." He says.

We all nodded.

"And well, I don't really expect you guys to remember him. He began to get a little glitchy that they had to store him back on the storage room." Goldie says. "But anyways! The time they also stored Springtrap away, was the time Mikey and I met as well." He says.

*Wow...I missed out a lot.* I thought to myself.

"So Foxy was barely getting built and Springtrap got stored away when you and I met?" I tell Goldie.

Goldie just nodded.

"Wow, a lot of things happened that day huh." I say and laughed a little.

"Yup, now. That day, I was just roaming around looking at the little kids. But...I still had this killing vibe because they took my friend away...which was Springtrap." Goldie says.

*Mike's and Goldie's Flashbacks.*

(No One's P.O.V)

Goldie was just walking around the Dining Area. He turned to see in the back room and he saw the workers taking Springtrap away.

Goldie got an angry look.

He walked away and was just on the hall. He just kept seeing little kids running. Goldie turned to look at the stage and there he saw Mike. And Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica singing 'Happy Birthday' to him. He saw them leave but then Mike came back and went up stage.

"What is this kid doing?" Goldie asked himself softly.

He began to walk to the Dining Area and was just hiding there.

He saw that he gave Freddy something.

"The way this kid is talking to them...is different than how other people talk to us.." Goldie says to himself.

He saw Freddy and Mike hug. And there Goldie got a shocked look.

Mike got of stage and left. He saw that Freddy was holding the thing Mike gave him on his chest. Freddy then takes his top hat off and puts it on his head, he then puts his top hat back on.

Goldie just had a weird look. He walked away to the hall and there he saw Mike. He got surprised because he just ran into him. But Mike seemed like he was crying.

Goldie didn't really care about the little kids or about anyone besides Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Springtrap. So he walked away.

But he then stopped as soon as Mike said something. "Goldie?" Mike says.

Goldie turned around shocked and looked at him.

"Have you seen my mommy Goldie?" Mike asks him.

Goldie just stood there and finally decided to talk.

"Hey kid. Why are you so alone here buddy?" Goldie tells Mike with his playful voice and gets in one knee.

"I don't know where my mom left. And now I'm lost. But I know I'm safe whenever you're around here. I always feel protected by you." Mike says and gives Goldie a hug.

Goldie was just there frozen.

"Thank you for always being an awesome guardian. When I grow up, I want to be a guard like you. Making sure everything is okay and see if anyone needs help." Mike tells Goldie while still hugging him.

Goldie just smiles and hugs him back.

"You will soon kid...you will." Goldie tells Mike with his playful voice.

"My name is Mike by the way." Mike says as they pulled apart.

Goldie nodded and he stood up. He sees his mom coming.

"Mike! I thought I lost you, let's go home. You need some rest." Mike's mom says.

They began to walk away and Goldie got a sad look.

Mike turns around to look at Goldie. "Bye Goldie!" He says.

Goldie looks up and waves back.

"Don't forget about me!" Mike tells him as they left.

"I won't never forget you Mikey!" Goldie says.

The worker there looked at Goldie weird. Goldie just walks away.

"Mikey.." Goldie tells himself as he walks.

*End of Flashbacks.*

(Goldie's P.O.V)

"You 5 were all dark huh?" Toy Chica asked.

"Yeah we were." I say.

"But later on those days. Mikey just stopped showing up. And it began to get me worried. And that's when I found out that I really cared for Mikey. But the fact that I was getting worried for him, I began to get glitchy." I say.

"So that's what it was." Freddy says.

"You never really got to tell us why you got so glitchy all of a sudden." Chica says.

"Yeah, I mean we didn't really see any little kids messing with you. So we began to wonder." Bonnie says.

I laughed a little. I saw that Mikey got a guilt look.

"Don't feel bad Mikey, this wasn't your fault." I tell him.

Mikey just smiles.

"And then I got stored away." I say.

"Then that's when Foxy came out." Freddy says.

I just nodded.

"It was a really special day for me and them." Mikey says.

We all looked at him.

"That was the day I finally got to bond with you guys." He says.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and I just smiled.

"Indeed it was Mikey." I say.

"Such a touching moment." The Marionette says.

We all turned to him and laughed.

"So whatever happened to Springtrap?" Toy Freddy asks.

"I don't know. I just remember that they got him and stored him somewhere else." I say. "They were also going to store me somewhere else but I disappeared. I got the ability to disappear and reappear. So they just forgot about me." I say happily.

They all just nodded.

"That's why you're always hanging out in the storage room huh." Freddy says.

"Uh-huh." I say and nodded.

"And that's how Goldie and I met." Mikey says.

"Nice." Foxy says.

"Well I'm gonna head to the office again, I still need to finish some paper work." Mikey says and leaves.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep." The Marionette says and goes in his gift box.

The rest were just talking.

"Bye everyone." I say.

"Bye." They say and I vanished from the Dining Area and went to the storage room to rest.

I let out a sigh.

"Looks like you Mikey...you ended up being a guard and making sure everything is good.." I say to myself.

I looked up and closed my eyes.

*Thank you Mikey...for opening my eyes to a different place and making us go good.* I thought to myself.

I then fell asleep..

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-Now do you guys remember when Toy Chica saw Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all wittered up? Why do you think she saw them like that? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	25. Chapter 25: Those Mysterious Dreams!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 24: Those Mysterious Dreams!}

(Mike's P.O.V)

I was at the office and I see all these papers still in the desk, waiting for me to finish them up.

I sigh. "It's gonna be a long work time with these papers." I tell myself.

I looked up at the time and I saw that it was barely 1:00 a.m.

*Maybe if I finish this quick, I can go hangout with the rest.* I thought to myself.

I quickly sat down and I saw that most of the papers were finished.

*Oh that's right! The toys helped me as well.* I told myself in my head.

So I just got like 6 papers and began to finish them up.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

*At the Dining Area.*

Toy Chica and I were just in my Cove and I can see that she was tired.

"Go to sleep, so you can get some rest." I tell her.

"I know. I will. I guess Mike fixing up those scratches of mine actually got me tired." She tells me.

"Trust me. Once you fall asleep and wake up, you'll feel way better." I say and smile.

She just smiled and began to close her eyes. She rest her head on my chest and I went and kissed her head.

With that she fell asleep.

Then I saw the Toys coming.

"Hey Foxy." Toy Bonnie says.

"What's up guys!" I tell them.

"I see that Toy Chica is finally getting some rest huh." Mangle tells me.

I just nodded.

"Its good that she's getting some rest." Toy Freddy says.

"She's been getting so worried a lot lately." BB says.

They all looked at BB angry. And I gave them a concerned look.

"BB!" The Toys all tell him.

"What?" BB asks.

"Toy Chica told us not to tell Foxy that!" Mangle tells BB.

"Oops." BB says and covers his mouth.

"What do you mean?" I finally ask them.

They all turned to me surprised.

"It's nothing." Toy Freddy's says.

They were all about to walk but I layed Toy Chica on the floor and jumped in front of them.

"Tell me now!" I say angrily. They all had a scared look. "You guys already mentioned it, so hiding this away from me is useless." I say.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Well you see.." Toy Bonnie says.

"Toy Chica told us she saw you like..destroyed." Toy Freddy says.

"Destroyed?" I say confused.

"Yeah!" BB says.

"But she said when she blinked, you guys went back to normal." Mangle adds.

"So she just didn't see me destroyed? Who else did she see like that?" I asked them.

They all looked at each other worried and turned to look at me.

"She also saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica like that.." Toy Freddy says sounding really worried.

I just gave out a surprised look.

(No One's P.O.V)

*At the Office.*

Mike was just finishing up his last paper work. But he seemed to get sleepy. He was starting to close his eyes but he was fighting on staying awake. But his tiredness won. Mike completely shut his eyes and layed his head on the desk and was asleep.

(Mike's P.O.V)

*In his Dreams.*

Man...I can tell I fell asleep, but as soon as I opened my eyes. I was still in my office...but everything was quiet.

That made me feel uncomfortable for some reason, so I got up my chair and walked outside my office.

I went to the Dining Area and everything seemed fine, just that all the Toys and Animatronics were frozen in their positions.

I looked at them weird and headed towards Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

They looked deactivated. I turned to see Pirate's Cove and it was quiet. I turned around to look at the Toys, and they as well looked deactivated. I can hear the music box playing, so the Marionette must be asleep.

I looked up at the time and it was barely 3:30 a.m.

"That's odd.." I say to myself. "Hey guys wake up! It's barely 3:30 a.m, it's not even 6 a.m yet!" I tell them but they still had their eyes shut.

I began to get worried and I heard footstep in the back room. I looked over there to see the door shut.

I walked to the back room and opened it. And I saw all the masks and the endoskeleton there all looking at me. I jumped a little because that actually scared me.

*I never knew they can move as well.* I thought.

Then I saw the door that led to the storage room shake and it sounded like someone was trying to get out of there.

It kept shaking and shaking harder.

I went over and as soon as I was in front of the door it stopped shaking. I went and opened it quickly and nothing was there. But I did walk in.

As I was going deeper in the storage I saw Goldie there resting.

"M-m-Mike.." I hear someone say and I turned around and there I Asa's Abe and 2 other people there.

Abe looked the same as he did when I first dreamed about him. He had his eyes red as if like he couldn't breathe and he also had a hand print in his neck. This other guy on Abe's right, he had a hole on his chest and you can see the inside. You can also see that his left leg was stabbed. And the girl on Abe's left, she just looked completely pale and was really skinny. You can also see her bones in her skin.

I fell back because I didn't see that coming. "A-Abe?" I say.

"Mike...we're still here. Look for our bodies. Dig us up. We want to rest." Abe tells me.

I felt my eyes getting watery.

"What are you talking about Abe?" I asked.

"Look for us." The girl says.

"And dig up our bodies to the ground so we can rest." The other guy says.

Tears fell down my checks.

The 3 of them began to walk towards me slowly and I was going back. Then I got up and ran away from them and headed up to the back room.

I reached to the back room and shut the door. It began to shake again and I saw that the masks there had dark eyes looking at me. I then got out the back room and shut the door. When I went out to the Dining Area, I saw a lot of smoke, and I can see fire.

"Fire...Fire! Freddy! You guys! There's a fire!" I yell out.

I can barely see because of the smoke, but I saw that they were all in their positions, looking at me with their deadly dark eyes. Freddy was the first one to get out of his position and was walking towards me slowly.

I fell on the floor as I was going back. "Freddy? What are you doing buddy?" I asked scared.

"I-i-it's time t-to di-di-die in a fire." Freddy says as his voice was slowly turning more deep and dark. Freddy began to laugh and I got up and ran to the front entrance but it was hard to open them.

I turned back around and I saw Freddy there all burnt with his jaw all jammed and attacked me.

*Back to Reality.*

(Still Mike's P.O.V)

"Ahh!" I let out a scream as I wake up.

I turned to my left and everything seemed fine. It looked normal. I turned to my right and I saw Freddy there normal just looking at me all worried.

"Ah!" I let out a little scream as I jumped back and touched my chest.

"Are you okay Mike?" Freddy asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah. I just had another nightmare." I say as I was trying to catch my breathe.

"Just breathe Mike. Here drink some water." Freddy tells me and I drink water.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah better." I say happily.

"Now tell me about these nightmares you've been having. Since you said another nightmare. I'm guessing this isn't your first time getting those type of dreams." Freddy says. I just looked at him. "Maybe I can help out." Freddy says and smiles and I just smile.

"Okay, well I've been having dreams of you guys just attacking me, but when you guys attack me...you guys look all burnt and dark." I tell him.

Freddy gave me a worried look. "You still think we're evil?" Freddy asks me and puts head and ears down.

"No! I just said I always seem to be having those dreams." I tell him.

He looked up and nodded.

"And also...in this dream I saw Abe and 2 other people. They looked dead." I tell him and Freddy just got a shocked look.

That was when I knew he knew something.

"They told me to that they were still here and to dig them up in the ground so they can rest. And I was in the storage room." I say.

Freddy looked even more shocked.

"Freddy.." I say.

Freddy just looks at me. "Yes?" He asks.

"Is there something that you're hiding from me?" I asked.

"Umm..." Freddy says as he scratches the back of his head.

*Man, what doesn't he want to tell me..* I thought in my head.

I waited there, looking at Freddy, until he tells me what he's hiding..

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-Do you think Freddy will tell Mike what he's hiding? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	26. Chapter 26: Digging Down the Dead!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 25: Digging Down the Dead!}

(Mike's P.O.V)

"Freddy.." I say.

Freddy just looks at me. "Yes?" He asked.

"Is there something that you're hiding from me?" I asked.

Freddy scratches the back of his head. "Umm.." He says and sounds like if he's debating if he should tell me or not.

I just waited there until he told me.

"Well...you see Mike." He says.

"Yeah...continue." I tell him.

"These people you dreamed of...they're actually dead...and here as well. You see when we were all still evil and dark, we killed the night guards. So we also killed them. And I hid them in the storage because I knew that no one will go there and check. It's been years now that no one has gone down there." Freddy says.

I jut stood there shocked.

"But I promise you that we changed! We're not like that no more." He says.

"Then why didn't you tell me this earlier." I asked angrily.

"Because I was afraid that you were going to be scared of us even more. I can tell you're still a little shakey when it comes to us being able to move whenever we want." He tells me and gets a sad look.

"Freddy.." I say and put my chair in front of him and was just there sitting in front of him.

"I know that you guys are good now. I've noticed that I did change you guys to good. I don't fear you guys anymore. I see you guys as my family now. But it just gets to me that you haven't told me this earlier. Yeah, I'm gonna be honest here, I still would of gotten tripped out. But I at least know that you guys aren't like that anymore." I say and put my hand on his shoulder.

Freddy just looked at me and smiled.

"Now please. Show me where their bodies are at, so we can dig them down. They need to rest." I tell him.

"So they told you that in your dream?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing if their body is still out and not in peace. Then their soul goes and tries to contact you some way, so you can help them out." I say.

Freddy just nodded. "Alright Mike. Follow me." He says and we both stood up and headed to the storage.

We went and passed through the Dining Area and we both saw Foxy running to us.

"Freddy! I need to speak with you." Foxy tells Freddy sounding worried.

"Hold on Foxy. Mike and I need to do something really important right now." Freddy tells him.

Foxy just nodded and went back to his Cove.

Freddy and I walked to the back room.

"Hey guys!" We hear someone say when we went inside the back room.

There we saw Bonnie, Chica, and Mangle.

"Hey girls." Freddy says.

I just waved at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chica asked.

"Well we were actually heading to the storage, so if you can excuse us." Freddy says as we went to the storage.

They just nodded.

We went inside and there were a lot of stairs. I looked down and it looked completely dark all the way down there.

"Man...that actually looks scary." I say.

"Heh, it does. But walking all these stairs get you so tired." Freddy says and laughs a little.

"I bet." I say and we headed down.

*Man...this is gonna be a long walk..* I thought to myself.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

I was just went in my Cove and I sat next to Toy Chica. She was just on the floor sleeping still.

I was getting really worried on what the toys said. Why would she see us like that?

I saw that she was starting to wake up and I tapped her shoulder.

"Hey babe. Did you enjoy your sleep?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"That's good. And hey I got a question." I tell her and she just stayed there looking at me. "So Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, BB, and Mangle came and told me something really interesting that you saw." I tell Toy Chica and she got a worried yet surprised look.

"And what did they tell you?" She asks nervously.

"Well they told me you saw me and my pals Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica destroyed?" I said confused.

She got an even more surprised look.

"Oh...well why am I going to deny it. I did Foxy...but I just imagined it...I think." She tells me and I just look at her. "And it got me really worried Foxy, it got me scared seeing you guys like that, especially you." She says. I hugged her to comfort her cause I can tell she was getting really scared while she was telling me this.

"I don't know Foxy...I really don't know why I saw you guys like that." She says and relaxes.

"It's okay. It's fine. You were probably just tired that time as well." I tell her.

She just nodded and rest her head on my chest.

*I just hope how she saw us doesn't end up happening..* I thought in my head.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

Mike and I finally reached to the bottom of the storage.

As we were walking there, we saw Goldie there. He woke up and gets up.

"Hey you 2. What brings you guys here?" Goldie asks.

I pointed at the dead bodies there.

Mike just got a scared look. "That was them...they were in my dreams.." He says sounding scared.

I just put my hand around Mike and tried to get his scaredness away.

Goldie turned to see them and turned back to see us.

"You finally told him." Goldie says.

"Not really...he found out himself." I say.

"How?" Goldie asks. "I never saw Mikey come down here."

"In his dreams. Their soul went in his dreams and told him that they were still here, well at least their bodies. And they want to be buried in the ground so they can rest." I say.

"Wow! I'm shocked!" Goldie says.

Mike and I just gave him a confused look.

"Don't you feel weird resting here with 3 dead bodies just there." Mike asks Goldie.

"Not really." Goldie says.

I can see that Mike got goosebumps.

Mike turned to his right and he went and grabbed a shovel. He also goes and gives me and Goldie a shovel.

"Let's get them to peace." Mike tells us and we both just nodded.

We began to make a hole on the ground. And when we were done we put their bodies there and put the dirt back in there.

We finally finished and we saw some smog like thing going up and leave.

"That was their soul finally going out." Goldie says.

"They're finally free.." Mike says and looks up. "Goldie...Freddy." Mike says.

Goldie and I both turned to him.

We both saw that he had tears on his eyes. Goldie and I both got a worried look.

"Promise me...that you guys won't go back to killing people.." He tells us.

"I promise." I say.

"I as well promise." Goldie says.

We both put a hand on Mike's shoulder and looked up to see their souls go up.

*I promise Mike..* I thought in my head and close my eyes..

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-Do you think Mike will still have those nightmares? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	27. Chapter 27: Eye to Eye!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

{Chapter 26: Eye to Eye!}

(Mike's P.O.V)

Finally...they're free. They can rest. They don't need to be here and keep walking these halls or look for help anymore.

I turned to my right to look at Freddy and he was also looking up smiling. I turned to my left and Goldie was also smiling at them.

"How do you guys feel.." I asked them.

They both turned to look at me.

"Well it for sure feels good." Goldie says.

I just smiled. "How about you Freddy?" I asked him.

"It does feel good. Releasing their souls to where they belong." He says and looks up to see them leave.

I looked up and they vanished. "Well looks like they're gone this time." I say and a tear falls down my check.

"They sure are Mike." Freddy says and just holds me tight.

I looked up to see him.

"Thank you so much for coming into our lives. Or else we would of never knew how beautiful it was to do good things for people." He says.

Goldie just looks at Freddy and just smiles.

"No problem Freddy." I say and hugged him.

"We may of been animatronics for little kids and everything, but we were killing animatronics. Until you came to our eyes. Everything has changed for it." Goldie says.

"Heh, come here Goldie. Group hug." I say and Goldie comes and we all hugged.

*Man, I always forget they're way taller than me.* I thought in my head.

We finally pulled apart. Freddy and I both looked up and realized we still needed to walk all those stairs to go back up.

Freddy lets out a sigh. "You ready Mike." Freddy asks me.

I just nodded.

"You 2 don't really have to walk all those stairs." Goldie says.

Freddy and I just gave him a confused look.

"Let me help you guys." Goldie says. "Climb my back Mikey." He tells me and I go behind his back and hold on. "Hold my hand Freddy." Goldie tells him.

Freddy gave him a weird look. "Why?" He asked.

Goldie just grabs his hand and he began to float.

"Wait Goldie! Let me get-" Freddy says, but before he can finish Goldie began to fly all the way up. I took a look at Freddy and he was just holding on there tight. I laughed a little.

When we finally reached the top, he let go of Freddy and he fell down. Goldie got me and put me down.

Freddy got up and looked at Goldie angry. "Goldie what the heck man?!" He says. Goldie turned to him scared. "I told you to wait!" He yells out.

"Well you took to long." Goldie says.

Freddy takes his top hat off and cleans it.

"Well at least we don't have to walk all those stairs though. Look." I say and we looked in front of us. "We're at the door already." I say happily.

Freddy just smiles and puts his top hat on. "Yeah, you're right." He says.

"Thank you Goldie." I tell him.

"Yeah..thanks." Freddy thanks Goldie as well.

"No problem guys, I'm here to help." Goldie says and just smiles.

We opened the door and went to the back room. Goldie also tagged along. We all still saw the girls there. But this time Toy Chica was there with them.

Bonnie turned to look at us. And she seemed happy when she saw Freddy.

"Freddy!" She says and comes hug him. Freddy's face just got red.

"Why don't those 2 just get together?" Goldie asks me softly.

"I have no clue." I tell him softly as well.

Freddy turned to see us and he got an angry look cause he knew we were talking about him. Goldie and I just smiled and made ourselves look innocent.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Yeah Bonnie?" He asks and hugs her back.

"Nothing, I just missed you." She says and smiles.

Freddy just gave her a weird look. "I missed you too...I guess." He says confused.

"Of course you did." Bonnie says happily and goes back to the girls.

Freddy, Goldie, and I just headed out to the Dining Area.

There we saw the boys. Then Foxy runs to us.

"Freddy! Now can we talk." He asks in a worried tone.

"Oh that's right! You wanted to talk." Freddy says. "Yeah. Let's go."

Foxy nodded and they both left to his Cove.

Goldie and I just looked at each other confused.

"You guys better not fight again!" Goldie tells them.

They turned to look at us.

"We won't!" Foxy says.

Freddy just rolled his eyes again. And they went to his Cove.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

I wonder what Foxy wants to talk to me about. But whatever it is, it sure got him really worried.

Foxy and I go to his Cove and we both sat down on the floor facing each other.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well you see Fred...my girl Toy Chica saw something that really caught my attention.." He says.

"Hmm..does it include me in some way?" I asked.

"Oh...you don't even know my friend." Foxy says.

And when he said that, it really got me wondering. "Well then...what she see?" I asked.

"You see Freddy. She saw us...she us like destroyed.." Foxy says sounding worried.

I widened my eyes. "Destroyed?" I said confused.

"Yeah Freddy...Destroyed. But then she said she blinked and she saw us back to normal." He says.

"When you say us...are you just talking about you and me?" I asked.

"No. I'm also talking about Bonnie and Chica." Foxy says.

I just got shocked. "What? Why would she see us 4 like that?"

"That's the thing! She didn't know why she even saw us like that." Foxy says.

I began to think and I as well got worried. "Well there must be a reason why she us like that."

"I know. But me and her don't know why." Foxy said.

"Hmm." I began to think why she saw us like that. "So she wasn't dreaming?"

Foxy looks at me. "No." He says with a worried look. "But I know that she was also tired that time as well."

"Then that must be the reason. She was probably just too tired." I tell Foxy.

He just nodded. "I just hope nothing happens to us or anyone."

"Don't worry Foxy. I'm pretty sure nothing will." I tell him.

He just nodded again.

Foxy then gets up. I'm guessing that's the end of the talk then.

(No One's P.O.V)

*Still in the Cove.*

Foxy and Freddy get up.

*In Freddy's Eyes.*

As Freddy got up he saw Foxy different. He saw him even more scrapped up. He saw that his ears didn't match and he saw that his feets didn't look like how he had them. He also saw his eyes glowing red.

Freddy just widened his eyes.

*In Foxy's Eyes.*

As Foxy got up he saw Freddy different as well. He saw that Freddy's jaw was all jammed and that his arms weren't really attached good on him. His body parts also looked a little bit separated.

Foxy widened his eyes as well.

They both blinked at they looked normal again in their eyes.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

What did I just see...

Foxy and I just stood there looking at each other weird.

"Umm..I guess I should go now." I say and leave.

"Right." Foxy says.

As I got out we both turned to look at each other and then just left.

*Why did I see Foxy like that..* I thought.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

*Why did I just see Freddy all destroyed like that..* I thought.

I stayed in my Cove and was just thinking on the way I saw Freddy..

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-Why do you think they're looking at each other that way now? What can it mean? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	28. Chapter 28: Seeing Your Nightmare!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

-100 reviews! Thanks everyone that have read and support this story. I especially want to thank everyone that reviews and participates in giving me your answers when I ask a question ^.^ you guys are all awesome people! :)

{Chapter 27: Seeing Your Nightmare!}

(Freddy's P.O.V)

I was walking to Goldie and Mike. But as I was walking to them, I was still thinking about Foxy. Because I saw him all destroyed like and his eyes were glowing red. Meaning he was still in that killing stage.

I stopped walking and was just thinking.

"Why did I see Foxy that way." I asked myself.

I turned around to see the Gift Box and the Marionette was out. He was just looking at the little gifts.

He turned around to see me and he waves hi at me. I waved back. But then I saw him differently as well. The Marionette's face looked all black, it looked burnt and he just had yellow glowing eyes. You couldn't even see his smile.

I rubbed my eyes and he looked normal again.

The Marionette noticed that I got a worried look. "Hey! Are you okay Freddy?" The Marionette asks.

I walk to him. "No." I tell him.

He got a concerned look. "Why not? What's bothering you?"

"I.." I stopped myself on what I was going to tell him. Should I really tell him what I'm seeing? He'll probably think I'm going insane.

I looked up at the The Marionette and he was just looking at me.

"If you saw something really weird...that would get you worried..what can it mean?" I asked him.

"Well...give me an example. Like what do you see?" He asks.

"Like, let's say you look at me right." I say. The Marionette just nods. "And I look different to you for a bit, like destroyed. And when you blink or rub your eyes, I turn back to normal." I say.

The Marionette just stayed there and thought about it.

"I might sound crazy." I say and scratch the back of my head.

"No you don't. And it can mean 3 things." The Marionette says. I just stood there and looked at him. "Like what?" I ask. "Well one, you're just really tired and just imagine things." I just nodded. "Two, it can be like a nightmare you had, or one of your biggest fear. That you see it now in your eyes." He says. "Hmm." I stayed there as I began to think. "And three.." I stopped thinking and just looked at him. "Your head can be giving you a message to your eyes. That your vision sees it now." The Marionette says. I widened my eyes because the third one really got me thinking.

"But why would your head be telling you this?" I asked.

"Because it's probably preparing you Freddy." He says sounding really serious.

"What? Preparing for me what?" I ask worriedly.

"Who knows. Maybe for something that's going to happen later on in the future. And if you say you're seeing your pals destroyed...then you better be careful. And you better tell them as well." He says.

"..but I saw you destroyed too. That's why I rubbed my eyes." I tell him.

The Marionette leans back and touches his chest. "Really?" He asks surprised.

I just nodded.

"Well then...I should be more careful now." He says.

"Yeah..I guess." I say. "Well I'm gonna go with Goldie and Mike. Do you want to tag along with us?" I ask.

"No I'm good Freddy. Thanks though." He tells me.

I walked away and went to Mike and Goldie. They were just sitting in the table.

"Hey Freddy!" Mike says happily.

I smiled. "Hey!" I say and go sit with them.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

I was still in my Cove just thinking of Freddy. And how I saw him.

"Hey Foxy." I hear a voice say. And I turned to see Chica and Bonnie there.

I gave them a weird look. "Hey." I say confused.

"Why do you sound so confused?" Chica asks.

"Well...you 2 really don't talk to me a lot." I tell them.

"That's true. But we're all friends here now." Bonnie says.

I was actually surprised on how nice Bonnie was being. "Yeah." I say and smile.

But then when I took a look at them again...I saw them like I saw Freddy...

(No One's P.O.V)

*In Foxy's Eyes*

He saw both Bonnie and Chica destroyed. He saw that Bonnie didn't have her right arm and that she didn't have a face. She as well had her feet all scrapped up. And Chica...he saw that her jaw was all jammed and her mouth was wide open. You can see her endoskeleton, and she didn't have both arms.

Foxy widened his eyes. "No..." Foxy says to himself.

Chica and Bonnie both gave him a worried look as they saw the Fox go to the corner of his Cove and covered his face.

"Foxy..?" Bonnie says and gets closer to Foxy to see if her friend is okay.

She then stopped and widened her eyes.

*In Bonnie's Eyes*

She came close to Foxy but then saw something really weird and scary for her. She saw that Foxy looked all destroyed. His ears didn't match, he was more scrapped up, including his arms. And his legs didn't look the same way as they usually did.

Bonnie widened her eyes.

She turned to Chica. "Are you seeing this." She asks but she got an even more terrified look.

She saw that Chica as well looking destroyed. She had her jaw all open and she didn't have her arms.

"Ahh!" She screams and rubs her eyes.

Chica jumped back and flinched because Bonnie just let out a scream.

*In Chica's Eyes*

She jumped as soon as Bonnie screamed and she flinched. And she saw Foxy and Bonnie destroyed as well.

She saw that Foxy looked all scrapped up and not matching really good. And she saw that Bonnie didn't have a face and her right arm was gone. And Bonnie as well looked scrapped up.

Chica widened her eyes.

"Oh my god! Are you guys okay?" She asks them 2 and they both looked up at her confused.

They all blinked and they turned back to normal.

(Bonnie's P.O.V)

We all looked at each other worried.

"What's going on here?" We all hear someone say and we turn around to see who it was and it was Freddy.

"Oh Freddy." I say and go to him and just put my head on his chest and hugged him. I can see that he was giving me a weird look but then he hugged me and gave me a worried look.

"What's wrong? Are you guys okay?" Freddy asks.

"I don't know.." I say in a scared tone.

Freddy looked up to see Foxy.

"Remember what we talked about Fred." He says.

I looked up to see Freddy and he had his eyes wide.

"Well I saw them 2 like that. And I'm guessing they saw me like that as well." Foxy tells him.

I can feel that Freddy was shaking a little.

I pull apart and looked at him. "Are you oka-" but before I can finish. One of my worse fear came. I saw Freddy all destroyed as well. His jaw all jammed and his body parts weren't well attached good.

"Freddy.." I say and rubbed my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Freddy asks with a concerned look and he went back to normal.

*The Marionette looking at the 4 animatronics because he noticed how scared they were looking at each other. He got out of his Gift Box and headed towards them.*

"Yeah.." I say softly.

We all turned to see The Marionette there in front of us. He was floating.

"So you guys have seen it as well huh." The Marionette tells us.

We all just stood there confused..

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Well Freddy told me what he saw. He saw Foxy all destroyed." The Marionette says.

I turned to look at Freddy. "You saw Foxy destroyed as well."

Freddy just nods.

"Freddy as well saw me all destroyed." The Marionette also says.

Foxy, Chica, and I just got widened eyes. Freddy just had a really worried look.

"Freddy...you began to see this first and didn't tell us?" Bonnie says sounding really mad at Freddy.

Freddy just gave her a concerned look. "I was thinking too, but I didn't want to make you 2 so worried."

"But at least telling us would have been good." Chica says sounding angry as well.

"Aye there lads!" Foxy yells out.

We all turned to look at him. "Argh! There be no point to fight! We all be a big family now." Foxy says with his pirate accent.

We all smiled at him.

"Besides." Foxy continues and seemed to turn off his pirate voice. "Toy Chica was the first one to see us like that. She didn't say anything cause she thought she imagined it. So don't get mad at Freddy."

We nodded and Freddy just smiled.

"So guys...just be more careful." The Marionette tells us.

We all nodded again.

"It really did concerned me to know that you guys are looking at each other destroyed. So just keep your eyes wide open and guard too." The Marionette says sounding serious.

"Right." We all said.

The Marionette nodded and headed back to his gift box.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Mike asks comes to us with Goldie and the Toys.

"Nothing pal. Everything is fine." Freddy tells Mike.

"Okay good. It's 5:55 a.m. So you guys better be going back to your positions." He says.

We then headed to our places.

We then froze as it turned 6. I can see the sun rising.

*Hoping that everything will be just fine.* I thought in my head.

-Well that's it for this Chapter! ^.^

-Why do you think that all of a sudden te 4 animatronics are looking at each other that way? :o

-Again 100 reviews! 50 favs! And 66 follows! Thank you so much everyone! :)

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	29. Chapter 29: Date Planning!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

* * *

{Chapter 28: Date Planning!}

(Mike's P.O.V)

I sat on a chair waiting for the morning crew to come. As I was waiting I saw the Animatronics and Toys freeze.

I see the sun rise and then I see Cassy, Stacy, and Mr. Fazbear come. As soon as I saw Stacy, a smile came to my face. I got up and went and unlocked the entrance doors.

"Good morning Mike boy." Mr. Fazbear greets.

"Good morning sir." I say.

"Hey Mike." Cassy says as she walks in as well.

"Hello." I tell her.

"Mike!" I hear Stacy yell out and she comes and hugs me. I hug her back.

"Hey Stacy." I say happily.

"How was your night here?" She asks.

"It was pretty good actually. How good was your sleep?" I ask her.

"It's was so comfortable. And hey, about our date." She mentioned.

"You know what..I was actually planning that for tonight." I say .

Stacy got a big smile. "Oh Mike. You don't know how happy I am right now." She says. But then she got a frown. "What's wrong?" I ask her worriedly. "How? If you work every night here." She points out. "I'm gonna ask Mr. Fazbear for the day off tonight. I mean, nothing really happens here." I say, which was obviously a lie. "I'm pretty sure not having a night guard for one night won't hurt." I say. Stacy smiles and nodded. "Well hopefully Mr. Fazbear will let you." She says.

I smiled and looked at Freddy and he widened his eyes and got a worried look.

I then got a concerned look. "Well you should go and mention something to our boss. So it can be more easier." I tell Stacy. She nods and heads to Mr. Fazbear. They were all in the kitchen for some reason. I then go to Freddy.

"What's wrong buddy?" I ask Freddy softly.

"I don't like that idea you have there Mike." He tells me softly as well.

"Oh c'mon Freddy. It's just for one night." I say.

"Yeah...but you should at least still come here at night." He says.

"For what? You guys can take of yourselves. You guys got this Freddy." I tell him.

"I'm not asking for you to take care of us. I take care of everyone here and myself. I just want you to take care of this place." Freddy says.

I just got a worried look, because I saw that Freddy was serious.

"This place makes kids happy. I take care of my friends here, but I can't take care of this place while I take care of them. It's hard." He tells me.

"Freddy.." I say.

"Who are you talking to?" We both hear a voice say and Freddy froze back to his position and I jumped a little because it surprised me.

I quickly turned around to see who it was and it was Cassy.

She just had a confused look.

"No one! I wasn't talking to anyone. Haha!" I say and laugh nervously.

"Well...I heard you talking." Cassy says.

"I was...I was just practicing.." I say.

"Practicing? For what?" She asks confused.

"For the date I'm gonna have tonight with your little sister. That way I can be ready on what to talk about when we're both at the fair." I say.

She still had a confused look.

"You know...so it won't be so awkwardly quiet." I say.

"Ohhh." She says and finally realized what I was talking about.

"Yeah!" I say and laugh nervously again.

"Well isn't that sweet." She says and hits me playfully in my arm.

I rubbed my arm cause she actually hit me hard.

"I came also to let you know that Mr. Fazbear was cool with you not coming tonight. Just for tonight." Cassy says and smiles and leaves back to the kitchen.

I smiled and looked at Freddy. He still just had a worried look.

"Freddy don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." I tell him softly.

He just stood there frozen and ignored me.

"Freddy?" I say.

He still didn't say anything, or looked at me.

"Don't tell me you're mad? Freddy please." I say.

"Just go already!" Freddy loudly tells me with dark eyes.

"What was that?" I can hear Stacy say from the kitchen.

"I don't know. But we should go check." Mr. Fazbear says from the kitchen as well.

I just had a scared look and Freddy noticed it and he went from an angry look to a worried look. "I'm sorry." He says softly.

Chica and Bonnie looked at Freddy worried as well. The 3 of them then went back to normal because the rest came.

"Mike boy!" Mr. Fazbear says as they all walk to me.

"Is everything okay?" Stacy asks.

I turned to them still having a scared look. "Yeah.." I say and then turned to look at Freddy all serious. "Everything is just fine here." I say while looking at him and turned back to see them.

"Okay then. Well you should get some rest boy. You got a date tonight don't you?" My boss asks.

I can feel my face turn red.

Cassy and Stacy laughed.

Stacy comes as kisses my check. I just smile as my face turned back to normal.

"Well get going ." Cassy tells me.

I nodded.

"Can't wait to go to the fair with you. This is gonna be an amazing night." Stacy tells me.

We both stood there smiling at each other. Our faces began to get closer and closer. We were both about to kiss.

"Um hello?!" Cassy interrupted.

We both turned to look at Mr. Fazbear and Cassy.

Stacy and I both separated and Stacy looked away and looked at the floor all shy. And I looked up and scratched the back of my head.

Cassy laughs. "Cute." She says.

"Haha.." I laugh nervously. "Well I'm gonna go now. See you guys later." I finally say and I go hug Stacy. "I'll go pick you up okay."

Stacy smiles and nodded.

Mr. Fazbear, Cassy, and Stacy then go back to th kitchen to cook some pizza for the little kids before they arrive.

I went and walked at the entrance and I stopped. I turn my head to look at Freddy. He as well was looking at me sad and put his head down and ears because of what happened. I also gave him a sad look and looked at the floor. Then I looked up to see him all back to normal frozen. Then I just left still sad. But then the date came up in my head. I went inside my car and looked at my mirror there. "Gotta be ready for tonight." I say to myself and smile.

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-Do you think the date will go as Mike planned? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	30. Chapter 30: Almost Relieving the Truth!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

* * *

{Chapter 29: Almost Relieving the Truth!}

(Stacy's P.O.V)

I was just with my sister and Mr. Fazbear in the kitchen cooking pizza before all the little kids came. I just had a big smile while we were getting everything ready.

I've noticed that my sister was looking at me. I turned to see her with a smile still.

"What are you looking at Cassy?" I asked and laughed a little.

"Well, I'm just looking at my happy sister right now." She says and laughs.

"I know...I mean...Mike and I are finally going out on a date." I say happily.

"Calm down now. A date usually is just meant to see if the person likes you or if you like him back." Cassy says.

"I like him." I say.

"We've noticed." Mr. Fazbear says and continues to work.

My face got red and my sister just begins to laugh.

"Alright girls, well I have some news to say." Our boss says.

We both looked at him confused.

"Is it good news?" I ask.

"Or bad news?" My sister says.

"Well...it's good and bad." Mr. Fazbear said.

My sister and I both got a worried looks and it looked like Mr. Fazbear was going to continue. But he got interrupted by a loud noise out there in the Dining Area.

*Bam!*

We all hear. We all jumped and quickly went out there to check what it was.

"What the heck was that?" My sister says as we walk out to the Dining Area.

We all stood there and looked around to see what caused that noise. Everything seemed to be okay until I noticed that Freddy didn't have his microphone again.

"There!" I say and point at Freddy. Mr. Fazbear and Cassy both turn to look at Freddy.

"I see what you mean." Mr. Fazbear says.

Cassy just had a confused look. "What are you guys talking about?" She asks.

"Freddy's microphone. He's not holding it." I say.

We all walk to Freddy and stood in front of him. I looked at the floor and there his microphone was. I bend down and got it.

"This is the second time it has fallen from his hand." I say.

"Is it really?" Mr. Fazbear says.

"Yeah." I say and went up stage.

"But I thought that Freddy should be holding that microphone pretty tight. Like it should never fall or slip out from his hand." Cassy says.

"It should be that way." Mr. Fazbear says.

While I went up stage, I grabbed his hand and put the microphone back. But as I was still holding his hand. My head began to hurt.

*In Stacy's Head.*

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica there normal. The lights then turn off, and turns back on. The 3 of them had dark eyes and we're all covered in blood. The 3 of them were also holding their equipment.

*Back to Stacy, still Stacy's P.O.V*

I let go of Freddy's hand and I put both my hands on my head and I fell off stage and my sister caught me.

"Stacy!" My sister yells out scared.

"Stacy girl! Are you okay." Mr. Fazbear asks.

I then get up from my sister's arm. "Yeah...I'm fine." I tell them and looked at Freddy all confused.

"You scared me right there." Cassy tells me.

"And me as well." Mr. Fazbear adds.

"Haha, I'm fine guys. Don't worry. And now...about that news sir." I says and tried to ignore that happened.

"Oh right! Well...the bad news is that...Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria...is gonna be shut down for like 2 in half months." He says.

Cassy and I both had a shocked look.

*The 3 animatronics widened their eyes.*

"What?!" Cassy and I both say shocked.

"But the good news is...that it's getting remodeled!" Mr. Fazbear says happily.

We both put our hands in our chest and sighed of relief.

"I thought you meant like, they were going to change this place." I say.

"No. It's just going to be bigger now." He says.

"Will the Toys and Animatronics still be here when it's ready again?" Cassy asks and we all turn to look at Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

"Of course! They're the stars in this place." Mr. Fazbear says happily.

We both smiled.

"Well let's get this place ready girls. The rest of the workers will come soon. And then the happy families." He says.

We just nodded.

Cassy and Mr. Fazbear went to the kitchen.

I then walked but I heard a voice.

"Stacy.." I heard a male voice say softly behind me.

I jumped and turned around to see who it was.

But all I saw was Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica there on stage.

I had a confused look. Then I saw Freddy's eye balls moving to look at me.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at Freddy again and he was normal. Not looking at me.

"Stacy! Are you coming to help or what?" Cassy yells out from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I say while I was still looking at Freddy. Then I turned and walked to the kitchen.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

I saw that Stacy girl leave to the kitchen and I just got a worried look.

"Freddy what are you doing?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, do you want them to know that we can move?" Chica asks as well.

I just put my head and ears down.

Chica got a sad look.

"Freddy what's wrong?" Bonnie asks me worriedly.

"It's just...I yelled at Mike horribly earlier." I said sadly.

"Oh Freddy. It's okay." Chica says.

"I'm pretty sure Mike forgave you and understood why you got that way. He's a nice and understandable guy." Bonnie says.

"Yeah...he is." I say and looked up with a little smile.

"Now we have to be ready for the building to be remodeled." Chica says happily.

Bonnie and I just nodded.

We then froze back to our positions.

(Cassy's P.O.V)

I walked outside the kitchen to get some napkins out in the tables.

When I was doing that, I heard a noise inside Pirate's Cove. I gave a weird look while I was staring at Pirate's Cove. I walked towards that place and just stood there in front of it. I climbed up and saw Foxy there with his head looking at the floor. "Oh yeah, you're still deactivated." I said to myself.

I went behind him and switched his deactivate button to activate. And nothing. Foxy didn't even move or anything.

"Poor scrapped thing." I say and was just leaving.

But before I left, I remembered that I forgot to deactivate him. But I heard a voice.

"Argh my lady! Who you be calling a scrapped thing now?" I heard Foxy say.

For some reason I felt scared. I turned around slowly to see Foxy.

And he had his face up looking at me.

"You understood me?" I asked him confused.

"Welcome to Pirate Cove! Now come and help me fight the villains to get me treasure back! Come join Foxy's pirate crew!" He says.

I just smiled. I remember when he would do his little show and talk about his pirate life stories. "What am I saying...I'm just talking to an animatronic here." I say. I walked behind him and switched his activate button to deactivate.

I saw Foxy put his hand and hook down. As well with his head, and shut his eyes.

"You were my favorite.." I say to him and gave him a hug.

I stopped and realized what I did. "What am I doing? It's just a robot...but...it's a robot that means a lot to me..." I said to myself and smile. And then I just got out of Pirate's Cove.

*Foxy slowly lifting his head to see Cassy while she was leaving and he had a smile on his face.*

I went out and saw Stacy and Fazbear. "You guys ready for today?"I ask them.

They both smiled and nodded.

I then smile. "Well then...lets open these doors and welcome everyone!" I say.

The workers then go and open the doors..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-Why do you think Freddy is trying to talk to Stacy? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	31. Chapter 31: One Dark Eye, One Good Eye!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

* * *

{Chapter 30: {One Dark Eye, One Good Eye!}

(Stacy's P.O.V)

It was 4:30 p.m and I was at the Dining Area serving everyone pizza and giving them drinks. They all had smiles and the little kids were cheering for Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica as they performed.

I was walking at every table and making sure they were all okay.

I finally went to the kitchen and there were the cooks and my sister. Making sure everything is okay in there.

My sister turns to see me. "So how's everything? Is everyone enjoying things out there?" Cassy asks.

I nodded. "Yes. They're all happy out there." I say and smile.

My sister then smiles and nodded.

"Where's Mr. Fazbear?" I asked.

"Oh, he's at the office. Finishing some paper work. But he did tell me that you were next for your break." Cassy says.

"Okay. I do need a break for this busy day so far." I tell her.

"I know! For a Thursday, it sure got busy today." My sister says.

"Maybe because it's the last day of the fair. And they're probably coming here to see their performance." I point out.

"That's true." Cassy says and agreed.

We both then see Mr. Fazbear come in the kitchen.

"Ah! There you girls are! I got great news!" He says.

"Really?" I say.

"Well what is it boss?" Cassy asks.

"I just got a call from the fair, that they want the Toys here that roam around..to be at the fair for the little kids tonight!" He says happily.

Cassy and I got happy looks.

"That is great news!" I say.

"It is!" Mr. Fazbear agrees.

But Cassy got a frown. "But how about the Animatronics?" She asks.

I then got a serious look. "Yeah...what about the Animatronics." Mr. Fazbear just stood there looking at me. "Are they also going to the fair?" I ask.

"Sadly no girls." Mr. Fazbear says.

"Why?" We both asked disappointed.

"Because, they don't really roam around. They only stay in one place and perform." He tells us.

"That's true." Cassy says.

I just nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for?" My sister says.

Mr. Fazbear and I turned to see her.

"Let's get the toys ready!" She says.

Our boss nods and I realized something.

"Wait!" I say. They both turned to me. "How about Toy Vixen?"

"Who?" Cassy says.

"Mangle! Don't you think we should fix her up. Since she's gonna be at the fair, there's going to be milllions of people. So I'd say we should fix her up so we can impress everyone there with all the Toys looking awesome and being fun to be with." I say.

"You're right Stacy girl!" My boss says.

Cassy and I smiled.

"I'll get my best workers here that are good at fixing mechanic things to fix up Toy Vixen." He says and goes out there in the Dining Area.

My sister turns to me. "Well, it looks like I will get to see you and your date at the fair tonight." She says playfully.

My face turns red. "What? No! How?" I say nervously.

"Well since the Toys here are going to be at the fair...Fazbear is going to choose some of us workers to go and make sure they're fine. And it's most likely that I'm going to be one of them." She says smiling.

I face palmed myself.

She then walks away laughing.

I then walk out there to the Dining Area and I see two guys, it was Josh and Adam, they were both carrying Mangle to the Back Room to fix her up.

I then just smiled.

They then shut the door.

(Josh's P.O.V)

My friend Adam and I took Mangle to the Back Room to fix her up.

"Man, this is going to take a while." I say.

"Not really. You and I were the ones that always fixed her up. Remember." He tells me.

"Oh yeah huh." I said and remembered.

We then got the tools out and began to fix her.

(Stacy's P.O.V)

I was finally on my break and I was just sitting in a table. It was in front of the Marionette's Gift Box. The Marionette was out his box giving kids gifts. The little kids smiled and left all happy. I then smiled.

The Marionette then froze there and just stared at me. I looked at him weird. He tilted his head a little to the left. I just sat there still staring at him. And I felt kind of scared for some reason. He then points at me. I point at myself and he nods. I stood up and walk towards him as he gave me a gift. I smiled a little. The Marionette then goes back inside his box. I then go back and sit down. I opened the gift and it was just a paper. I got a confused look. I got the paper and read what it said. It said 'PROTECT THEM!' in all capital letters and big letters as well. It was dark red. I got an even more confused look and looked at the gift box.

Then I hear my name. "Stacy.." I hear someone say.

I turned to the voices direction and it led to Foxy's Pirate Cove.

I shook my head. "I'm probably just tired. But I can't be. My date is tonight." I said to myself and get up and drink water.

(Adam's P.O.V)

*4 hours later.*

"Done!" I say.

We both looked at Toy Vixen and she was all ready.

We open the door and gave it to Mr. Fazbear. They all then head to the fair.

"You guys close up okay!" Cassy tells us.

"Why?" I ask. "Isn't there a night guard coming?"

"Not today. It's going to be alone here tonight." Stacy says.

They all then go to the fair and Stacy went to her house direction.

Josh and I both looked at each other weird.

We walked back in and only the Animatronics were in here.

"Dude, these things look so scary at night." Josh points out.

"I know right." I say.

Josh and I both walk in the Back Room to put the tools away.

"Where do these usually go?" Josh asks.

"In the storage room. There's another room in there where only tools and old parts are at." I tell him.

He nodded and we both went in the storage room. But before we went. We heard the enterance doors open.

Josh and I both looked at each other weird.

"You go ahead Josh. Put the tools in that room inside the storage. I'll go ahead and check what's out there." I say.

Josh nodded and I headed out to the Dining Area.

(Josh's P.O.V)

*In the Storage.*

I walked in the storage and I saw a lot of stairs that led all the way down. I looked down and saw how deep it was.

"Damm." I say and I can hear my voice echo.

I looked straight in front of me and I see the door. It said 'Tools/Parts'. I walked there and opened it. It was really dark, but I found the switch for the light. And it was just one light bulb hanging.

I began to look around and I found the spot where these tools belonged.

I went and put them there and then I can see the room turning dark and lighting up again. The light bulb was dying. I turned to see the light bulb. But then I heard a noise on my left. I turned to see but it was all dark in that corner. I walked closer and all I saw were two glowing yellow eyes looking at me and then I saw a figure there sitting on the floor. I fell back and I watched as the figure got up and it was twitching.

"What are you." I said to it.

It just kept staring at me and the light bulb completely shut off.

I began to breathe heavily. I then found a match on my pocket and lit it up. I didn't see anything. But then I turned to my right and I saw a scrapped looking bunny thing next to me and attacked me.

(Goldie's P.O.V)

*All the Way to the Bottom of the Storage.*

I had my eyes shut as I was resting but then I heard a scream.

"Ahhhhh!" I heard someone yell and that woke me up.

I looked up and I stood up.

"That yell sounds really painful." I said to myself and began to float and flyed all the way up to see who screamed for help.

(Adam's P.O.V)

*At the Dining Area.*

I was just walking around there to see if anyone came in. But nothing, everything seemed okay.

Then I hear a scream and the scream led to the storage room.

I turned quickly to the Back Room.

*The 3 Animatronic's heads turning to see the Back Room as well with their eyes all wide.*

"Josh?! Josh?! I'm coming man!" I yell out and ran to the storage.

*The 3 Animatronics looking at each other all worried and then they see Foxy peeking out of his Cove and looks at them. They just shrugged their shoulders and just hoped everything was okay.*

(Goldie's P.O.V)

I finally reached the top and I walked in a room that said 'Tools/Parts'.

When I walked in, I got a surprised look. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I saw Springtrap choking this guy.

I got an angry look and tackled him down. Springtrap then got off that guy and I was on top of him holding him down.

"What are you doing Golden Freddy?!" He asks. "Get off me!"

"No! I won't let you kill this young man." I say.

"What? Are my ears deceiving me?" He says.

I just gave him a confused look.

"Golden Freddy actually doesn't want to kill people anymore?" He says shocked.

"I've changed while you were locked in here. I actually didn't know where you were locked in, but now I know." I tell him. I turned to look at the guy and he was just knocked out.

*Along as he's still alive.* I thought.

"Don't tell me you've changed Golden Freddy." Springtrap tells me.

We both turned around because we saw another guy come in. We both widened our eyes.

He also had his eyes wide.

"Go! Take your friend with you." I say.

"I will! And we're getting the fuck out of here!" He says and carries the other guy and runs out.

I smiled.

"Now they're gonna tell everyone you guys move." Springtrap says.

I widened my eyes and get off him and got out but I locked the door again and kept him in there.

He then began to bang on the door from inside there. "Open up!"

"No." I say and followed the other guys.

"Wait!" I call the guy out.

He turns around but kept running still holding his friend.

"Don't let him escape!" I tell the rest.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all turn their heads to look at them. He dropped his friend and began to walk back.

He then bumps to me and I tried to grab him but he ducked and ran towards the office but then Foxy came out of his Cove and stood there in front of him.

He then turns back around and boom!

Bonnie just hits him with her guitar.

We all got our mouth open and just stood there surprised as the guy completely gets knocked out and hits the floor.

"What?" She says and looks at all of us.

Freddy face palms himself and carried the other guy. Foxy got the guy that Bonnie knocked out and they took them to the Marionette.

The Marionette gets out of his Gift Box and looks at us.

"Is there any way you can erase their memories. At least these ones." Freddy says.

"Yes I can actually." The Marionette tells us.

He takes out a gift and opens it and there was powder in it. He then blows it to them and they sniffed it in and sneezed.

We all jumped back as they both sneezed.

"Okay. When they wake up. All they will remember is that they fixed Toy Vixen." He says.

We all nodded and Freddy and Foxy put them in front of the enterance.

We all then went back to our positions.

I went in the storage room and looked at the room where I locked up Springtrap. And it was quiet.

*Hmm. He must fallen asleep again.* I thought.

And I went all the way to the bottom and rested there again.

(Adam's P.O.V)

I opened my eyes and I saw that Josh and I were on the floor in front of the entrance.

"Josh." I say. But he was awake too.

We looked around all confused and stood up.

"What just happened?" I ask him.

"I don't know. But I do remember Cassy telling us to lock this place up after we leave." He says.

"Oh, right!" I say and we walk outside and I locked the doors.

We then just left home but still confused..

(Freddy's P.O.V)

We began to move as soon as we saw that they left. "Okay good, they don't remember." I say.

Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and I all sigh of relief.

*That was a close one..* I thought.

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-Do you think Springtrap will get out? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	32. Chapter 32:A Night Without Mike and Toys

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

* * *

{Chapter 31: A Night Without Mike and The Toys!}

(Freddy's P.O.V)

We all move out of our positions.

Bonnie, Chica, and I all looked at each other.

"What do you think happened in the Back Room?" Chica asks.

"I don't know, but it must have been something really bad." Bonnie says.

"I don't think it happened in the Back Room." I said.

They both turned to me with confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asks.

"Goldie came out right." I say and they both nodded. "And one of those guys were knocked out. I'm pretty sure Goldie wouldn't hurt them, and I feel like something happened in the Storage."

They both nodded.

"Makes more sense though. That explains why Goldie came out as well trying to reach for them. And it did look like he didn't really want hurt them in any way." Bonnie says.

"But what could of happened in there?" Chica asks.

"I don't know." I said. "But for some reason, I feel like it's better not to find out."

"Why?" Bonnie says.

"Just. We'll probably find out later on. At least when the time comes." I tell them.

They both just nodded.

Then Chica looks at us weird.

"What?" I asked her confused.

Bonnie was just looking at Chica weird because she gave us a weird look.

"Where's Foxy?" Chica asks.

We widened our eyes as soon as we realized Foxy wasn't here with us.

We turned to see his Cove and it was pretty quiet. I got a worried look and then turned to see Bonnie and Chica.

"Let's go check on him." I tell them and they nodded.

We walked to his Cove and stood outside in front of his Cove.

"Foxy!" Bonnie yells out.

And nothing. He didn't peek out or said anything.

Bonnie got an angry look. "You better not give us the silent treatment." She says angrily.

Chica and I both looked at Bonnie shocked.

"Bonnie! Don't speak to Foxy like that. Foxy, c'mon. There's no one here to see us move." Chica tells him.

And still nothing.

"You know what." I say and get on top of his Cove. I went in and saw him there sitting down, looking all sad.

I looked at him worriedly. Chica and Bonnie also came up to see him. They also looked at him worried.

"Foxy? What's wrong buddy." I tell him and we all sat in front of him.

Foxy sighs. "It's just...Toy Chica isn't here." He says.

"Awe." Bonnie and Chica say.

I looked at them weird and then turned to see Foxy.

"It's just for one night." I said.

Foxy looks up to see me.

"Yeah I know." He says.

"So don't get so down." I tell him.

Foxy smiled and nodded. Chica and Bonnie smiled as well.

The 4 of us then got out of his Cove and sat on the table.

"So this is how it would be when only us 6 would be here." Foxy says.

"6?" Bonnie says.

"Yeah! You, me, Chica, Freddy, Marionette, and Goldie." He says.

We all nodded.

Then we see Goldie just pop out in front of us. We all jumped because he came out of no where.

"Really Goldie?" I said angrily.

"Sorry guys. I got bored in the Storage." He tells us.

"It is pretty boring tonight." Chica says.

"Well maybe because it's the last day for the fair and everyone is over there." Bonnie says.

The Marionette then gets out of his Gift Box.

We all then hear a noise. And it led to the office.

We all turned to look at the hallways and then looked at each other weird.

"I'm guessing not everyone are at the fair." I say.

"Looks like someone sneaked in here." Bonnie says.

"How about we give this person a fright that he or she will run out of here." Foxy says.

"Anything to have fun." Bonnie says excitedly.

"Alright then. Chica and I will go to the left hall, and Bonnie and Foxy will got to the right hall." I tell them.

The 3 of them nodded and we got up.

"And I will just stay here with the Marionette. When you guys fright that person. Both of us will make sure he or she will not remember about this night." Goldie says.

"Okay." I say and we all separated in 2 teams and went to the halls that I said.

Chica and I slowly began to walk to the office.

"That's really strange." She says.

"What is?" I asked.

"I never saw anyone come in." She says.

"Hmm, yeah me either." I said.

We then walk in the window and peek a little in the office. And we see 5 people there. Trying to open the safe.

I can see Bonnie and Foxy peeking as well from the other window. They looked at us all shocked.

"Wow! We must be blind, because 5 people broke in here. Freddy, they're also trying to rob Fazbear's money." Chica says softly.

I got my eyes dark. "Not in our watch." I say.

Goldie pops out from behind us and saw as well. He gasps.

"I know, go to the Storage and shut all the lights out." I tell him.

He nods and leaves.

I walked in front of the door from the office so they can all see me. "Yo." I said.

The 5 of them turned around, and they all had masks on. They jumped and shut the door on me and also shut the other door. But the power went out.

"Show time." I say and walked in the office.

(Mike's P.O.V)

I was on my room and I just finished taking a shower. I got my clothes and made sure I looked good. I went in front of my mirror to double check. I was fixing my hair and put some clone on me.

I smiled at myself.

"Today is the day...you will ask her to be your girlfriend." I said to myself as I was still in front of the mirror.

I saw my phone lit up an I smiled to see that it was Stacy that texted me.

She's ready. I quickly put on my shoes and got my keys.

I got out of my house and went to my car. As soon as I started the car, I turned on my headlights and I saw a burnt Freddy in front of my car. He was there all broken with his microphone, leaving out a screech. I jumped and closed my eyes cause it scared me. But when I opened my eyes he was gone.

I shook my head and just ignored that. It was just becoming a routine of me seeing things. So I just went and drove to Stacy's house.

I was finally there and I see her come out looking beautiful as always. I smiled and opened the passenger door for her. "You ready my lady." I tell her.

She smiled and giggled. "Of course handsome." She says and gets in.

I just smiled and went in my car and we drove to the fair.

*Things are going well so far.* I thought happily.

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-Will their date go good or bad? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	33. Chapter 33: A Fair Date!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

* * *

{Chapter 32: A Fair Date!}

(Stacy's P.O.V)

I walk out of my house to see Mike there looking cute as always, but he was just waiting outside his car for me.

"Hi Mike." I say nervously and walk up to him.

"Hey Stacy, so you ready?" He asks.

I nodded. "Well of course."

He walked me to the passenger side of his car and opens the door for me.

"Go ahead beautiful." He says.

I laughed a little. "Why thank you handsome." I say and smiled and get in his car.

Mike closes the door gently and he runs to the other side of the car. He gets in and just had a smile on his face. "Sorry." He says.

"For what?" I asked.

"I haven't stopped smiling ever since we met up right now." He says.

"You're fine. I haven't stopped smiling either." I say.

He just looks at me and smiles. He then reaches down and gets out a rose and hands it to me.

"Awe. Thanks you." I tell him.

"No problem. I bet you get flowers and roses anyways." Mike says.

"I do, but not from a guy." I tell him.

He just got a big smile. "Well let's go."'I say.

"Oh right." He says and starts his car and headed to the fair.

While we were still in his car heading to the fair. The ride to my house and there was pretty quiet. But then he asks me a question. Maybe to break the awkward silence.

"So how was work today?" He asks.

"It was pretty busy. Maybe because people first came at the pizzeria then went to the fair for the last day." I say.

He nodded. "That could be true."

"But." I continue.

He then stops because the light turns red and looks at me. "But what?" He asked.

"Freddy's microphone has me, Cassy, and Mr. Fazbear a big wonder." I say and looked at him.

Mike seemed to get a worried look as soon as I said that.

"A big wonder? A wonder about what? What can that make you guys wonder about?" He was asking all these questions but in a really worried tone.

"Mike calm down. I'm just saying it made us wonder because we thought that Freddy should be holding his microphone pretty tight. Like his microphone shouldn't of just slip like that." I say and tried to calm him down.

"Oh...well it's maybe the kids that mess around with him or something." He says.

"But no kid really goes up stage and messes with Freddy, but that can be true." I say. "Oh! And we fixed Toy Vixen. She looks brand new now."

Mike got a happy look. "Really? That's awesome!" He says happily.

"Yeah. Mr. Fazbear also got a call from the fair and said that they wanted the Toys to be at the fair for their last day." I say.

He turned to me surprised. "Nice!"

"I know." I say happily.

The light finally turned green and he went on. We can see the lights of the fair straight ahead.

"We're close by!" I say.

Mike nodded.

We finally reached the fair and we parked. We both got out and took a look at the huge fair ground.

"Man! It's really full." I say shocked.

"Why be so shocked? It's the last day, of course it's going to be full." Mike says and laughs a little.

I laughed a little. "True."

We then both got next to each other and began to walk to the fair. I can tell he was shy and nervous. I mean I was as well. But I was really happy too.

*I'm hoping he asks me to be his girlfriend..* I thought in my head.

*At the Pizzeria.*

(Freddy's P.O.V)

Everything was all dark because Goldie shut all the lights off.

"Show time." I say to myself and walk in the office.

When I walked in, I turned on my night vision. And I can see the 5 people there freaking out. As I was going to get one. One of them took out something and shocked my hand.

"Ow!" I yell out and closed my eyes and the lights turned back on. And all we saw was just one person there with a weapon that can apparently shock me.

"You shocked me." I tell that person. That person still had a mask on.

"I'm not scared of you Freddy." He says with a male tone.

I widened my eyes.

*How come this guy isn't freaking out?* I asked myself in my head.

I turned to look at Chica and then Foxy and Bonnie.

They left to get the other four because they ran out of the office with the money.

"Why aren't you freaking out so much?" I asked him.

"Because...you see...I already knew you guys can move.." He says.

I widened my eyes. "Are you.." I say shocked and began to get an angry feeling.

"I don't know Freddy pal." He says and stabbed his weapon on my stomach and shocked me again.

"Ow!" I say and stepped back.

I can feel my eyes get dark. And I attacked him and was on top of him and was holding him down.

"Ugh." He says while he tried to get out of my hands.

"How did you get in?" I asked him angrily.

"While you guys were too worried for those 2 idiots earlier. I took a chance and sneaked them in here and me as well. I knew it was still open. And I knew you guys weren't going to hear us with all this racket going on." He says.

"Wow, you're pretty smart." I say. "But I'm afraid this is game over for you." I tell him and got my eyes even more darker. "We've been waiting for you actually. So we can lay a hand on you and kill you. For all those dark memories you've caused us." I tell him and let go of his and got his throat and began to choke him down. I can see that he was struggling a lot to breathe. And then he finally stopped fighting back and just laid there with his eyes all close.

I let go of him and just stared at him.

"Sike!" He says and jumps at me and shocks my face.

"Ahh!" I yell out and fall back and put my hands on my face.

"Hahahhaah! Freddy oh Freddy bear. You don't know how much I want to take you all apart and crush your parts." He says and gets up.

I put my hands off my face and just looked at him worried.

"I use to work here. I know how you all work really good. I know everything about you guys! Especially that fox!" He says.

"Foxy.." I say.

"Ay...yes...Foxy is his name. Foxy the Pirate is his name." He says and gives me a evil stare. "But I'm afraid they're going down...as well with you." He says and comes and shocks me again.

"Ahhhh!" I scream out because he actually stayed there and was stabbing my chest.

I pushed him off hard and he flew and hit the wall hard. He got knocked out for a little.

*Now is my chance.* I thought and got up and walked towards him. His mask fell out. So I can now squish his face and get his eyes out.

"Boo!" He wakes up and says and shocks me again.

I walked back and put my hand on my chest and hit the wall.

I just stood there looking at him with him giving me an evil smile. I began to breathe heavily.

*This guy...is going to be a big problem.* I thought in my head.

(Mike's P.O.V)

Stacy and I finally got in the fair and it's going great so far!

We got in line to get on the Ferris wheel.

She was just there and saw a friend of hers' and began to talk to her for a little. I began to look around and I saw a weird tall figure there standing in the middle while people were passing by. I began to focus my eyes on that figure and it had a top hat and it looked destroyed and burnt. It began to twitch a little and I can feel myself getting really scared. I widened my eyes as soon as I realized who it was. "Freddy.." I say softly to myself. It looked up at me and it had dark eyes and 2 yellow dots as his eye balls.

"Mike!" I hear Stacy calling me.

I turned quickly. "Yes." I say.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" I ask.

"Well I was saying your name like 4 times." She says.

Her friend just nodded.

"Sorry. I spaced out a little." I tell her and she laughed and turned back to tell her friends something real quick.

I turned back to see if Freddy was there but he was gone. I just saw people walking through. I got a confused yet worried look.

I turned around to see the line and we were close by now.

I then turned around to see the spot again and all I saw was Freddy looking destroyed again popping in front of me and getting out a scream.

"Ah!" I yell out a little and covered my face.

Stacy turns around to see me and she had a worried look.

"Mike! What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asks worried.

"Yeah, yeah.! I'm fine." I say. People were just looking at me weird but I ignored them.

"Okay." She says. "We're next by the way."

I nodded and I just began to get a worried feeling..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-Do you think what Mike is seeing are messages?

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	34. Chapter 34: Keeping a Secret!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

* * *

{Chapter 33: Keeping a Secret.!}

(Stacy's P.O.V)

Mike and I are finally going to get on the Ferris Wheel and the date is going amazing so far! I got to know him a bit more and he got to know me a bit more. But my feelings for him just grew more, I've never felt these feelings for a guy. I'm hoping he's liking me as much as I'm liking him. But he's getting worried. I mean he let out a little scream just a bit ago. I don't know, I wanted to ask him if he saw like something creepy like I did that one time at the Pizzeria.

*Stacy's Memories.*

(No one's P.O.V)

She was washing her face and she looked up to look at the mirror with her face all wet and she saw smoke. It looked like the place was on fire. She still kept looking at the mirror and a destroyed and burnt Freddy poped out on her in the mirror, putting his hand there and leaving out a scream.

Stacy jumps back and screams and wipes her face and everything was normal.

*End Of Memories.*

(Stacy's P.O.V)

But I didn't really want to ask him...what if he thinks I'm crazy..

"Alright. You 2 are up next." The guy says and we both go in and we sit.

"Finally." I say happily.

Mike turned to me smiling. "I know right. It was a big line, but I'm pretty sure it was worth it." He says.

I smiled and I felt the seat rise. "Oh." I say surprised and hold on to Mike.

"Don't worry." He says and puts his arm around me. "You'll be fine." He tells me and smiles.

My face got red and I got closer to him and smiled as well.

I put my head on his shoulder and we were both just looking at the night skies while we were going higher.

"This is the best night ever." I say happily.

"It is for me as well." Mike says.

He turns his head to look at me. "Hey Stacy. Can I ask you a question." He asks.

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"I've known you for a big while now. Ever since I began working at Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. And you've been really nice to me, I can feel us getting really close lately. And being in this date with you made me realized something." He says.

I began to get a smile again. "And what did you realize?" I asked still smiling.

"I realized that...I want us to be more than friends. So Stacy?" He says.

"Yes Mike?" I asked.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asks.

I got my head off his shoulder and touched my chest. I just had a big smile.

I was there, still not believing that this was actually happening.

"Well?" He asks.

"Yes Mike. I would love to be your girlfriend." I say and hug him. I can feel his arms around me hugging me, making me be warm.

*Yay.* I happily thought in my head.

We pulled apart and looked at each other.

We then saw fireworks and we both jumped and turned to look at them.

"Oh my gosh! They're letting out the fireworks because the Toys are finally roaming around." I say happily.

We both looked down at the fair. We were finally at the top and stopped there.

We can see the Toys and I can see my sister from here walking with them as well.

Little kids began to run around them and were just playing around with them. I can hear Toy Freddy singing from up here.

"Cassy!" I yell out and see if she can hear me.

Mike just looked down at Cassy as well.

Cassy looked up and saw us and waved at us.

"She saw us!" I say and we both waved back at her as well.

But then I saw something behind her. I can see a really dark and tall figure there. And it was staring at mines' and Mike's direction. To me it looked like Foxy. He looked burnt and I can't really tell how his eyes looked but I can tell they were dark. He had his head tilting to the left and was just there looking at us. He was all scrapped and didn't have his hook and his ears didn't match.

I saw him turning his head to look at Cassy and began to run towards her.

Cassy had her back facing him and was just looking at us.

"Cassy watch out!" I yell out.

Mike gave me a weird look. "Stacy what are you talking about.?"

I can see Cassy giving me a confused look. I see Foxy still running towards her.

"Turn around!" I yell out scared and covered my face.

"Stacy what's wrong?!" Mike asks worried as well.

I looked at Cassy again and she turned around and nothing. Foxy was gone.

I then turned to Mike. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" He asks.

"Foxy! He looked destroyed and burnt and he was running towards my sister like if he was going to attack her." I say and began to breathe fast.

"You can also see that.." Mike says softly.

I got a shocked looked. "What do you mean I can also see that? Who also sees them like that?"

"Okay first calm down." Mike tells me and puts his hand around me. "And second...I also saw them like that. But I mostly tend to see Freddy like that." He tells me.

"I saw Freddy that way once." I tell him.

"Stacy...if I tell you something. You promise me you won't tell anyone." Mike says.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This has to be between us. You cannot tell anyone else. Not even your sister. I don't know if they'll be mad." I say.

"They? Who's they?" I asked.

"Promise me?" He says.

"I promise." I finally say.

"Okay...well...the Toys and Animatronics...they're more than just robots that can be deactivated and activated." He says.

I just gave him a confused look.

"They can move and talk whenever they want. Even if you switch them to deactivate." He says.

I got a shocked look as I began to remember things.

*Stacy's Memories.*

(Stacy's P.O.V)

*At the Pizzeria.*

I was just sitting in the table all sad because they switched Mike to Night Shift. Then Toy Chica comes by.

"Don't be sad. Be happy." She tells me.

I gave her a weird yet happy look and she walks away and I see Mr. Fazbear come.

"I never knew the Toys can tell how you feel." I tell him.

"What do you mean? They can't tell how you feel. They're just robots." Mr. Fazbear says.

"But Toy Chica just told me not to be sad, but be happy." I say.

"Maybe that's just something she says." He tells me.

*At the Dining Area, when she was in front of the Marionette.*

I was just sitting there and the Marionette just stood there looking at me and pints at me. I point at myself and he nods. I get up and go to him and he gives me a gift and goes back to his gift box. I just smiled and sat back down and opened my gift. I just had a confused look cause all I saw in there was a paper. I looked at it and read what it said and it said 'PROTECT THEM!' In big letters and in a red color.

*Still at Dining Area, with Cassy and Mr. Fazbear.*

The 3 of us went up to Freddy.

"But I thought Freddy should be holding his microphone tight. As like his microphone shouldn't ever slip out of his hands." Cassy says.

"It should be that way." He says.

The 3 of us then just turned to look at Freddy confused.

*End of Stacy's Memories.*

(Mike's P.O.V)

I looked at Stacy weird because she gave a big pause.

"Stacy?" I say and she shook her head.

"That explains more!" She says.

"What do you mean?"'I asked.

"Just on some things that has happened in the pizzeria that didn't really make sense to me. But now that you told me that. It makes more sense now." She says.

I still got a worried look and I believe she noticed that.

"What's wrong Mike?" She asks.

"Just promise me...promise you won't tell no one. Only you and I know that they can move whenever they want." I tell her.

She nodded. "I promise Mike. So when you work during the night...you like talk to them?" She asks.

I nodded. "Yeah. You can say that...I'm more like family to them." I tell her.

"Awe, how cute." She says.

"Yeah." I say and put my hand around her again.

We both just looked up and saw the white and shining moon.

"What a night huh." She says.

"Yup...and it came out to be perfect." I say and turned to see Stacy.

Stacy looks up to see me and our faces were getting close. And there we locked our lips. I can feel this kiss was passionate. I can feel my love going through.

We pulled apart and we saw a firework.

We jumped and looked down. We saw Cassy looking at us smiling, and let out a firework.

"Letting out a firework in the perfect moment." Mike says.

"She did it on purpose." Stacy says.

"I know." I say and turned to her smiling.

She just smiles and puts her head back on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and felt the breeze on my face.

*Hope me telling her this...won't bother you Freddy..* I thought in my head.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

*At the Pizzeria.*

I was just there breathing heavily and he was just looking at me evily and smiling.

"Heh, funny how I don't even know your name." I tell him.

"That's something you shouldn't really worry about. But if you want..you can call me Vicent." He says.

I just smiled and he got a shocked look.

I looked at him confused.

"Looks like that Mike guy told someone the secret." He tells me.

"And how would you know." I ask.

"Oh trust me. I can feel when a secret goes out. Especially if it's this. I did tell him while he was listening to me in the recorder." Vicent says.

I widened my eyes. "So you were the one talking." I say shocked.

"Indeed I was Freddy. And now I have to go and kill him. I mean...I did tell him that if he tells anyone you guys can move. I was going to get him." He says.

I got an angry look and got my eyes dark.

The lights began to flicker and he just had a confused look and looked at the lights as they shut off.

"Great." I can hear him say.

They turned back on and I was in front of him.

"Ah!" He screams and tries to stab me but I hold his arm and through his weapon far from his sight.

I pushed him against the wall and holded him there.

"I forgot how quick you are when its dark here." He tells me angrily.

I just stared at him with dark eyes still.

"I won't let you lay a hand on Mike. I will kill you if you do, I'll tear you apart and throw you out some where." I tell him as my voice was getting deep.

I can see that he was getting a scared look.

Then I hear someone hit the table and I turned and I see one of those mans' cut in half and getting thrown at the floor.

Vicent widened his eyes and I just looked at the dead body.

I see Foxy poping up.

He had his eyes red. And he turned to see us. "Sorry Fred, he was getting in my nerves." He says.

I turned to look at Vicent still scared. "It's fine. I give you guys permission to kill these guys. Just for tonight." I say.

Foxy smiled an nodded. "You 5 walked into your deaths." I tell Vicent.

He was just smiling. "Let me cut off that smiles of yours." I say and grabbed his face.

I was just holding his face as I began to lift him up. He put both his hands on my arm trying to free himself. But it didn't work. I began to slowly squish his head with my hand.

I can hear him mumbling and screaming cause of the pain. Then he puts his hand on my face and was punching me a little but it didn't hurt me. He then punches me on my eyes and I let go and put my hand on my eyes. "Ow!" I say.

Vicent just looks at me. "I'm not dying tonight..you guys will." He says and runs away to the supplies room and I follow him.

(Bonnie's P.O.V)

Chica, Foxy, and I were in the Dining Area standing in front of the other 3 guys. Foxy killed one of them, but it's fine. Because Freddy gave us permission to murder these guys.

Chica and I had our eyes dark and Foxy had his eyes red.

"You guys sure know not to give up." I tell them.

"We might be scared of you guys...but we can fight back." One of them say.

"No one really fights back." Chica says.

"They usually try to run away from us. But we still catch up on them." Foxy says.

"Well we're different." One of them says.

"I can tell!" Foxy says loud and jumps at one of them and they both hit the wall.

The other 2 turned to look at them and they were going to attack Foxy but Chica and I both went to them and got them separated as well.

I grabbed one of them and through him at the Back Room.

Chica pushed the other guy in the halls.

I went in the Back Room and closed the door so he won't get out.

"Fucking robot! You won't win." He says and tries to stab me but I moved and tripped him.

He fell on the floor and looks up at me. I still had my eyes dark and grabbed him and just looked at him. "Let me go!" He says.

"You're out of your suit." I say.

He got a worried look. I put him in the table and tied him there. I got a Freddy's mask head and put it on him. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asks. I then carry him and put him in the rest of the suit. He was mumbling and then the wires inside turned on and squished him from inside. I just stared as blood was coming out of it.

"2 down, 3 more to go." I say to myself and walk to the door but I couldn't open it.

I had a worried look. I turned my eyes back to normal. And I realized that the door knob broke.

*Oh no...hopefully Chica, Freddy, and Foxy are okay.* I thought.

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-Who do you think will win? The guys or the Animatronics?

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	35. Chapter 35: The Killing Animatronics!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

* * *

{Chapter 34: The Killing Animatronics!}

(Chica's P.O.V)

I pushed the guy and I got him at the halls and he fell on the floor and was just looking at me with his eyes full of fear.

"Why so scared?" I asked him with my eyes still dark and began to walk towards him.

He began to go back as I was walking to him. He then gets up and runs to the bathrooms and I go and follow him. He entered the boys bathroom and I stopped.

"I've never entered the guys room." I say to myself but I still walked in.

I went inside and all the toilet doors were closed.

*Wow, he's fast.* I thought in my head.

I walked to the doors one by one and began to open them one by one. I was finally at the last one and nothing. I got a confused look and began to wonder where this guy went.

"Above you." I hear someone say and I looked up and saw him there holding himself and threw himself at me.

I fell back and he was on top of me. I pushed him off me and he hit the mirror and broke the glass.

He had a surprised look and touched his back and he saw that he had blood. I can see that some of those glass were there stuck on his back, causing him to bleed even more.

He was struggling on getting on his feet and was breathing heavily. I walked towards him and he looked up to see me. I just looked down at him with my dark eyes.

"I thought you robots were friendly. And didn't hurt anyone." He tells me.

"That's what we are. But your boss there...caused a lot of dark memories for us. And we see you 5 as an enemy. And just for tonight we can kill again." I say.

He got a scared look and began to get up and had his hand on his back.

"Oh I see." He says.

I can see that he was holding a sharp glass behind him and I guess he thought I couldn't see it. But there was a broken mirror behind him, and I can see his reflection.

He then runs to me and tries to stab me but I moved and tripped him and he fell and his head and the sharp glass he had met. The glass went through his mouth and I just closed my eyes as soon as I heard him scream a little.

I opened my eyes and saw him there dead on the floor.

"Well I'm done here." I say to myself and got his body and tried to hide it somewhere.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

I was on top of the guy I attacked and he was trying to push me off him, which he managed.

He got up on his feet and him and I were just standing in front of each other and began to walk in circles.

"You ain't got nothing on us you scrapped ass fox." He tells me.

I just smiled as my eyes were still red. "Heh, I'm pretty sure my pals Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica have already killed your friends." I say.

The guy just got a worried look.

*The Marionette slowly peeking outside his box.*

"Whatever, you're just trying to scare me." He says sounding worried.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps you know I'm right." I tell him.

"Ugh." He says and I can see a sweat fall down from his forehead.

"Heh, why you getting worried. I thought you said I ain't got nothing on you." I tell him.

We were both still circling around.

"You saw me cut your friend there in half with my hook here." I say and he turns to look at his friend on the floor in half. With his guts all out.

I can here him swallowing his spit and got out a weapon. And as he got it out, sparks came out.

I looked at it confused.

"By the looks on your face, I'm pretty sure you haven't seen this before huh." He tells me.

I just looked at him angrily.

"Well come here you stupid fox. And let me show you what this is!" He says and run towards me.

I got angry and as well ran towards him.

I threw myself at him and he put his weapon in front of him and it shocked me.

I fell on the floor and touched my chest.

"Got you!" He says and tries to stab me with it but I kicked him on his chest and stabbed his leg. "Ah!" He yells out and falls.

I got up and began to slowly walk towards him. He was crawling back and was still on the floor.

I stepped on the leg I stabbed and he yelled.

"Ahh!" He painfully yells.

"You almost did get me, I'll give you that." I tell him.

He turns to look at me. "Stop! Please! I beg you." He says.

I just look at him.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. Just let me leave alive." He tells me.

I looked down and looked back at him with my red eyes even more dark.

"Sorry, but there's a reason why they call us...Killing Animatronics." I say and stabbed his chest and got some flesh out as I pulled out my hook.

And with that, it killed him.

I see the Marionette coming out of his box. "Wow, you guys have no chill. You guys don't hold back huh."

I make my eyes turn back to normal. "We do not Marionette. Like we told you before, we use to kill a lot of people here during the nights." I tell him.

The Marionette just nods.

We both turned around and saw Chica coming out of the bathrooms.

"So?" I asked and waited for her tell us how it went.

"He's dead." She says.

We hear someone bagging on the Back Room door.

We looked at each other and walked towards it. We slowly got ready to see if it was Bonnie and not one of those guys. As soon as Chica opened it. We saw Bonnie and we just stayed there calm.

"He's dead." Bonnie says.

We all smiled.

"Now to wait for Freddy." I tell them and waited for him in the Dining Area.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

I followed Vicent to the supply room and didn't see him there. I got a confused look and began to look around there.

"He's gone?" I said to myself. I began to think that he left out this place which got me worried. I turned back to the door and was going to walk out, but I stopped and saw a shadow behind me with an axe. It looked like he was going to attack me with that. I turned around quickly and saw him there and hit me on my chest with that axe and I can see little parts of me coming out. I fell on the floor and got my chest and I began to glitch a little. I looked up at him again and I saw him raise the axe again.

*No..* I thought in my head and saw him lowering his axe..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-Well Mike and Stacy come check on them?

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	36. Chapter 36: Freddy Fazbear!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

* * *

{Chapter 35: Freddy Fazbear!}

(No One's P.O.V)

While Freddy gave up on looking for Vicent. Freddy saw a shadow that led him to think that he wasn't alone there in the supplies room. Freddy looking at the shadow and it looked like he was going to attack him with a axe that Vicent got. That made Freddy get a terrified look. Freddy quickly turned around and Vicent hits him on his chest with the axe, getting some mechanic parts out.

"Ugh." Freddy moans and hits the floor.

Freddy puts his hand on his chest and looks at his open spot and begins to glitch a little.

He looks up at Vicent and just watches him getting ready to attack him again. Freddy was too glitchy that he just sat there in defeat.

Vicent then hits him again, and again, and again. While he was non stop attacking Freddy with his axe, you can see parts of Freddy flying around all destroyed because of him. Vicent just looks at Freddy and evily smiles. Vicent cut his leg and one ear. They flew up and Freddy just stayed there in defeat as Vicent tries one more time to attack him.

Freddy widened his eyes and his eye balls start fading to grey.

*Freddy's Memories.*

Freddy just there barely getting built. He was next to Goldie and Springtrap. Mr. Fazbear comes and takes a look at them 3. The workers turn their switch to activate. The 3 of them raised their heads.

"Hey kids! Welcome to Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." Freddy says with his playful voice.

"Only Freddy can talk?" Fazbear asks them.

"Right now yeah, because you told us to make sure Freddy talks first. He's gonna be the main singer right?" A worker asks.

Mr. Fazbear nods.

Freddy turning his head a lot, just like Animatronics do.

They got out and put Freddy up stage by himself.

"He looks to solo." A worker says.

"Then let's built him 2 partners. So they can create a mini band." Fazbear says happily.

The workers smiled and nodded.

They finally built Chica and Bonnie and they put them next to him. Making Freddy be in the middle.

"Perfect. Activate them and let's see how this goes." Fazbear tells them.

They get up stage and activate them. They began to sing little kids song and really making the room light up.

Mr. Fazbear got a big smile.

He then finally opens up the Pizzeria and began to hire more people.

They were performing and the little kids loved them.

While the place was closing. Freddy just saw the little kids and families leaving all happy with smiles.

Freddy smiles and he realizes that he loves making people happy.

Then Vicent comes in as a night guard.

He stood there in front of them. "Let's see." He says. He tries to take Freddy's microphone away but it was too tight.

He goes and gets a screw and tries to make Freddy's hand loose. "What are you doing?" His night partner asks.

"Nothing!" Vicent says and hides the screw and gets off stage.

Freddy got a worried look. He moved his hand and he was surprised. He didn't know he could move by himself, without being activated. He turned to look at Bonnie and Chica and they were just frozen there.

He gets off stage and began to walk to the office so he can greet them. He stood in front of the door. "Hello my friends." Freddy greets them nicely and lifts up his top hat.

Vicent and his partner both had a scared look. "What the fuck is that?" Vicent says scared.

"Its a fucking monster that can move!" His partner said and they shut th door on him.

Freddy got a sad look, he walks away to the Dining Area looking really sad and sits on the tables. He can see that they were watching him on the cameras. He then hits the table with his hand as a fist and got an angry look. "I just wanted to say hi...but instead they called me a monster and shut the door on my face." Freddy says to himself. His eyes began to change to dark eyes. And blood began to come out of his eyes like tears.

He looks at a paper on the wall and it said 'Limited Power.' Freddy smiles evily and looks at the camera. And he quickly vanishes in the dark.

Vicent and his partner both got worried looks and turned on the lights on the door and there Freddy was with his eyes all dark. They shut the door and Freddy just stood there instead of walking away. Vicent began to get scared and realized what Freddy was planning. "Oh no! Open the doors before the power runs-" he got cut off as soon a the power goes out. Freddy's face then begins to pop out with his eyes still dark. "Fuck this." Vicent says and runs out from the other door.

And Freddy got to kill Vicent's partner. That was the first person that Freddy has ever killed. Vicent completely left the place. Freddy walks out of the office looking scared, all covered in blood. He looks at his hands and his hands had blood on them. He looks up to see Chica and Bonnie and they both stared at him worried. Then Springtrap and Goldie walk up to him.

"It's okay Freddy." Goldie tells him.

"There's a lot of bad people here. And killing those bad people is a must for us." Springtrap says and smiles evily.

"But." Freddy says and gets cut off.

"You saw what just happened! You just wanted to say hi, but they called you a monster. They didn't even want to see your face. They didn't even get to meet you and they judged you right away." Springtrap says. Goldie was just looking at Freddy.

Freddy began to shake cause of how angry he was getting.

After that, Bonnie and Chica began to kill as well.

It was daytime and Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica have just finished performing for a little kid.

It was for Mike. When they finished performing they left. But then Mike came back and went up stage. Freddy looked down to see Mike, he got an angry look and he was going to hurt him. But then Mike goes and hugs him. Freddy stood there shocked, and he realized that this kid actually saw them as family and not just as robots. Then Mike leaves and Freddy just smiles.

It's been years since he hasn't seen Mike and Freddy went back to killing again. But then one night he came face to face with Mike again but he was outside the Pizzeria.

Mike was now a night guard and they were all about to kill him, but they stopped because Freddy found out that he was the little kid that gave him the hug.

Freddy and Mike were just talking in th office and they just hugged.

*End of Freddy's Memories.*

(Vicent's P.O.V)

I stopped hitting him with my axe and stood up and just looked at the pathetic animatronic there on the floor all destroyed and glitching a lot. I can see sparks also sparking because he was destroyed. But surprised. Freddy moved his head a little to look at me.

His eye balls were grey instead of blue.

"Y-y-y-you're not gon-gonna win." Freddy says and glitches a lot.

"God dammit Freddy. Have you seen yourself. You're all destroyed, you can't do nothing. I won. You loose." I tell him.

His head began to twitch. "My-my-my friends will ki-kill you." He says.

"Your friends will be taken apart as well. Just like you!" I say and hit him one more time in his face and destroy his face. There were so many shattered parts from him on the floor everywhere in this spot.

I looked at him and he didn't move at all.

I then walk away. I see his top hat just on the floor and I kick it away from my sight. I then go and try to destroy the rest.

(Freddy's P.O.V)

Everything was dark. I didn't see no one. But I can tell I was in a dark room. I can hear a heart beat. A heart? Why do I hear a heart. I then saw a light. I walked towards it and I was shocked. I saw everyone that I killed. They were all looking at me.

"Hey there Freddy." Abe says.

I covered my face and a tear came out.

"Why are you crying?" Abe asks.

"I was a monster. I ended your guys' life. You all didn't even have a chance to live more." I say.

Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Abe there smiling. "It's okay, we forgive you. We're finally resting in peace with no worries." He says.

"I still can't believe I'm actually...dead." I say.

"Oh trust me. Knowing Mike, he will try his hardest to bring you back." Abe tells me and I smiled. "I can tell that you still didn't want to die."

"I hope he doesn't manage to destroy my friends." I say.

"We don't know, I mean he destroyed you. There's a high percentage that he will. We just hope he won't get out of the Pizzeria alive." He says.

I looked down and my top hat fell off and I saw the bracelet Mike gave me. I got the bracelet and I just holded it on my chest and looked up with my eyes closed.

*Oh Mike...please take care of yourself. If I do come back to life...I will be there by your side and protect you til I'm completely gone.* I thought in my head and looked at the bracelet again..

(Mike's P.O.V)

I was walking to the bathroom and all of a sudden I felt a pain on my chest. I holded my chest and began to breathe heavily. I looked at myself on the mirror and I was crying.

"Why am I crying?" I asked myself.

Then my bracelet falls out of my wrist and I looked at it confused on the floor. It had blood. I picked it up and looked at myself on the mirror and I saw a destroyed Freddy behind me, looking burnt. I turned around and he wasn't there.

"Freddy?" I say to see if he was here.

I turned around to look at myself on the mirror and I saw that the mirror said something. It looked bloody, and it said 'It's Me!' I got a worried look and ran out of the bathroom. I saw Stacy there and I saw burnt Freddy again and it looked like he was going to attack her.

"Stacy watch out!" I tell her and she looks behind her and nothing.

"What?" She asks.

"I saw Freddy again.." I say. She got a worried look. "Maybe we should go back there and check on them."

"Mike relax. They're okay. We'll go in a bit." She says and I just nodded.

We both walked out and went to go eat.

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-...

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	37. Chapter 37: Phantom Freddy!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

* * *

{Chapter 36: Phantom Freddy!}

(Mike's P.O.V)

I took Stacy at this fancy restaurant and we sat down and we can still see the fireworks from the fair. We finally ordered what we were going to get and the waiter took our menus and walked away.

Stacy then just looks at me.

"Thank you Mike." She says.

I smiled. "No problem Stacy."

"This night went great." She says happily and smiles.

"I know...this night actually went great." I say happily and smiled as well.

I was just looking at Stacy but then this dark and tall figure caught my attention. It was behind Stacy. I focused my vision on it and it was Freddy. Looking burnt and destroyed. I saw that he was outside the restaurant and was just looking at us. I can see that he also had a broken microphone in his hand. It was just twitching and then someone walks in front of him and he disappeared.

I shook my head.

"Are you okay?" Stacy asks with a worried look.

"Yeah. I just saw Freddy again. Looking destroyed." I say and put my head down.

"Look. If you want, we can go check on them after we finish eating." She tells me.

I smile and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

She smiles and nodded. "Okay, I just don't want to see you all worried and tripped out."

"Haha. I know." I say and scratch the back of my head.

Then the food comes.

"Finally. I'm actually starving." I say.

"Right." Stacy says agreeing with me and we began to eat.

(Toy Freddy's P.O.V)

*At the Fair.*

We were all marching as a group. Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Vixen, and BB. We were all together at the fair looking at all the people cheering for us happily. We then separated and just played with the little kids. But then I went away from them to take a break. I mean we were all marching and I was singing. I got really tired.

But then for some reason my chest hurted. I put my hand there and I can hear and feel a heart beat.

"Why am I feeling a heart beat?" I asked myself.

I just had a confused look and I stopped feeling the heart beat.

I looked down to look at my hands. Then I looked up and I saw Freddy there. With dark eyes and looking destroyed. I widened my eyes.

"Freddy? Freddy what happened to you." I asked.

Freddy didn't speak but he just kept staring at me with sad eyes.

"Freddy?" I say and he began to walk away from me. But he stopped and waited for me. "Oh, you want me to follow you?" I asked. And he nodded. I began to follow him and he was leading me to the exit for the fair but then one of the workers here stopped me.

"Oh! Stop right there pal. The fair isn't over yet." He tells me and I just see Freddy vanishing.

I got a surprised look and I just walked back to the rest. They were all playing with kids and I just had a worried look.

I'm just a Toy version of Freddy. And I can feel when something is wrong. I'm like Freddy's half. And for some reason, I didn't feel complete and I felt like something was wrong. But I just ignored that feeling and I went to play with the little kids.

(Stacy's P.O.V)

Mike and I were still eating and we were barely finishing our food.

I looked up to see him and he was still eating. I just smiled and was just waiting for him to finish. He looks up to see me. "Oh, you finished your salad already?" He asks.

"Yeah, but you take your time eating. We still have to rest for a little so the food can go down." I tell him. He just nodded.

*I still can't believe the Toys and Animatronics can actually move when ever they want.* I thought in my head.

(Bonnie's P.O.V)

*At the Pizzeria.*

Chica, Foxy, Goldie, Marionette, and I were just in the Dining Area waiting for Freddy to come out. But then we saw the dead bodies.

"Guys, we need to hide these bodies. We don't want Mike or anyone to see them." I tell them.

They nodded.

"Bonnie is right. Mikey wouldn't be so happy if he sees this." Goldie says.

"Alright. Goldie, Marionette, and I will hide them in the bottom of the Storage." Foxy says.

We nodded and Foxy carried one, Goldie carried two, and The Marionette carried the other one and they left to the Storage.

Now only Chica and I were in the Dining Area.

"Don't you think Freddy is taking too long?" I asked Chica worriedly.

Chica turns to see me. "What do you mean?"

"Knowing Freddy, he should of already killed that guy before we even killed these guys." I say.

Chica just stood there and thought about it.

"Maybe I should go check on him." I say.

"Okay, but just be careful Bonnie. I will wait here for the boys." She tells me.

I nodded and walked to the halls. I was going towards the office and I didn't see anyone. Then I began to see some broken parts on the floor and it was leading me to the supplies room. I walked in there and I couldn't believe what I saw. There I saw Freddy laying on the floor all broken and glitching a lot.

"Freddy!" I yell out and go to him. I get in one knee and tried to see if he was still alive. But nothing.

"No...no...no Freddy! Don't leave us." I say and hug him.

I can feel myself getting ready to cry but then I looked up and I saw his top hat on the floor. And there...a tear came out. I grabbed his top hat and began to shake because of all the anger I was getting.

I looked up at the wall and I saw a shadow behind me, and it looked like that person had an axe. Because they were raising it.

I quickly turned around and I saw him there. The guy that caused us pain. He attacks me with his axe and I fall on the floor, I also saw some little parts of me come out of my body. I covered my face and he attacks me again. I pushed myself at the wall and just saw him raise his axe again.

*Looks like this is it..* I thought in my head as I saw him lowering his axe again..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-...

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	38. Chapter 38: Bonnie the Purple Bunny!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

* * *

{Chapter 37: Bonnie the Purple Bunny!}

(No One's P.O.V)

Bonnie saw her friend Freddy there on the floor. All destroyed and broken apart. She can see sparks coming out of his body, she goes to him all shocked and see gets in one knee. She looks at Freddy and he was gone. She goes and hugs him.

"No...no...no Freddy don't leave us." She tells her broken friend and her eyes were getting ready to tear up.

Bonnie then looks up and sees Freddy's top hat, and Bonnie let out a tear. She grabbed his top hat and began to shake because of the anger she was getting. Bonnie looks up at the wall and she sees a shadow, it had an axe and it looked like that person was going to attack her with it from behind. Bonnie got a scared look and quickly turned to see him. And there Vicent was.

He hits her with his axe and Bonnie hits the floor hard. She can see parts of her flying out. She looks up at Vicent and he was ready to hit her again, she covered her face and Vicent hits her again on her chest. Bonnie hits the wall and looks up again. Vicent hits her with his axe again, and again, and again. He didn't stop, just like he didn't stop with Freddy.

He stopped for a little and just watched the bunny Animatronic glitching but still alive. He raises up his axe and Bonnie just stayed on the floor in defeat as she watches him lowering his axe.

Bonnie widened her eyes and her eye balls were fading to grey.

*Bonnie's Memories.*

Bonnie barely getting built. She was there next to Chica. They were both on the table in the Back Room getting built.

The workers go and activate Bonnie and she stood up and was just turning her head, like Animatronics do.

"It doesn't talk huh." Mr. Fazbear asks the workers.

"No sir, they both don't talk yet." He says.

"Well then, let's put some voice on it." Mr. Fazbear tells them.

"But what's going to be its gender." He asks him.

"Another male of course." Fazbear says.

"Another male? Don't you think these 2 should be females? Since we already got 3 males out there." One of the workers says.

"Yeah, 2 girls on stage with Freddy in the middle as a male. It's gonna make him look like a little player." The other worker says playfully.

Mr. Fazbear raises his head and likes the idea. "Great idea guys! Let's make these 2 females then."

The workers nodded and smiled.

They finally put their voices in and activate Bonnie again.

"Hello kids! I'm Bonnie the bunny. And welcome to Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria. Come in and hear me play my guitar." She says in her playful voice.

Fazbear got a weird look.

"What's wrong sir?" A worker asks.

"Guitar?" He says confused.

"Oh yeah, my friend and I were thinking that Bonnie should be a guitar player." He says.

"I like it, and maybe Chica should have like a cupcake, and be advertising our food here." Fazbear says.

"Yeah!" They both say happily.

They went and put her up stage next to Freddy and they activated them to see them perform.

Bonnie began to play her guitar and Freddy and Chica began to sing.

They really like the way they performed. "They're ready." Fazbear says and the workers nodded smiling.

Fazbear then opens the Pizzeria and starts to hire more people.

The 3 Animatronics began to perform for the kids and families and there Bonnie realized that she really enjoyed making people happy. When they closed Bonnie was really happy that no one left without a smile. They all had smiles.

It was night time and Vicent came in as a night guard with his partner.

Bonnie can see from her corner of her eye that Freddy turned to see her but she just stood there frozen. She didn't know if she can move, or if she was even allowed to move. Bonnie was just really confused as soon as she saw Freddy got off stage.

Freddy took a while to come out from the office, but when he did. Bonnie and Chica looked at Freddy worried. He also looked up at them worried. Bonnie saw Goldie and Springtrap go to him and tell him something. When Freddy was just there alone, she got off stage and went up to him.

"Hey are you okay?" Bonnie asks Freddy.

"Yeah." He says sadly.

"Well umm.." Bonnie says but was trying to figure out his name.

"My name is Freddy." He tells her. "My name is Bonnie." She tells him.

They both smiled at each other.

6 days have passed and there was another night guard there. He was messing up a lot of stuff. He threw all the party cones on the floor and threw some chairs out as well. "Fuck this place! Fuck these kids and fuck their family." He says angrily and walks in front of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. He gets up on the stage and gets in front of Bonnie. "And fuck you! You creepy ass looking bunny!" He tells Bonnie and he got her guitar. Bonnie began to get an angry look. He threw it on the floor and there Bonnie moved and attacks the guy and they both hit the floor. Bonnie got her guitar and smashed his face with it.

Bonnie stopped and looked at what she did. That was the first person she has ever killed, and she was the only one left to kill someone. Her eyes turned black and she turned to look at Freddy and Chica, they were both looking at her with dark eyes as well.

Bonnie lets out a blood tear.

"Welcome to the family." Freddy tells her.

She just gets up and goes up stage.

Year have passed and they see Mike there in front of them looking at them happy and surprised. He then leaves with Stacy and her and Chica turn to Freddy.

"Who's that guy?" Bonnie asks him.

"I have no clue." Freddy says and they froze again.

Then one night..

The Toys and Animatronics were all together ready to kill Mike but they stopped because Freddy said wait.

After they found out Mike was the kid that changed everything for them..

Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and her were all together in the Dining Area and they got together for a group hug.

"We've been through so much." Bonnie says and they all just nodded and stayed there hugging each other.

*End of Bonnie's Memories.*

(Vicent's P.O.V)

I stood up and just that Bonnie Animatronic there on the floor, all destroyed and I can see her Jaw breaking out. She was just there glitching and not moving.

"Hmm, you were easier than Freddy." I tell her and was about to leave but then I see her sit up but still glitching. She was trying to stand up.

"I take that back." I say and kick her back down. "You're a strong one as well." I say and then hit her again with my axe, I can see her red eye balls fading to grey and there I broke her jaw and her right arm. I see her jaw and right arm fly away.

And there I saw her laying on the floor. Just seeing sparks on her.

"2 down, 2 more to go." I say and head out.

(Bonnie's P.O.V)

My vision was all black. I didn't see anything, until I saw a light go on and I saw Freddy there looking normal just looking at me.

"Freddy." I say happily and walk to him. He opens his arms for a hug and I happily go to him and gave him a hug. I can feel that he was holding me tight. "Freddy I'm glad you're okay, I was scared that we lost you."

We then break apart and he just gives me a sad look. "Bonnie.." He says sadly.

"Yes Freddy?" I ask confused .

"You guys did lose me, and they just lost you as well." He says. I got a shocked look. "We're on another place."

I then looked behind Freddy and I see the first guy I killed. I let out a tear and looked at Freddy.

He just looks at me and hugs me again. "Right now, our only hope is that Vicent guy won't come out alive."

"How about Chica...and Foxy." I say worried.

"Hopefully they kill him, and try to help us out if they can." Freddy says.

I just looked down and nodded.

"How about Mike?" I ask.

Freddy got an angry look. "I'm just really hoping that Vicent doesn't come out alive from the pizzeria. I don't want him to hurt Mike." Freddy says.

I looked up and it was just pitch black.

*Chica...Foxy, please be careful.* I thought in my head and closed my eyes.

(Stacy's P.O.V)

Mike and I were still at the fancy restaurant. "I'll be back, I'm gonna go see if I can get more water." I tell Mike.

Mike just nodded.

I went and I saw the mascot for this restaurant. I looked at it and it looked different, it was purple yet dark and burnt. It didn't have a face or a it's right arm.

But I focused my vision good on it and it looked like Bonnie. I got a surprised look and I saw her turning her head to see me. I really did get a scared look and I saw her get off her position and quickly was in front of me. I leaned back on the wall and she was reaching for my face. I covered my face and yelled a little.

Then a waiter goes up to me. "Ma'am! Ma'am! Are you okay?" He asks me and I uncovered my face and Bonnie was gone. I looked at the mascot and it was back to normal.

"Yeah.." I say and I go to Mike. "Mike." I say and he turns to look at me. "Yes?" He asks.

"Maybe we should go and check on them. I just saw Bonnie...looking destroyed." I tell him and he got a worried look.

He nodded and got up and we both exit the restaurant.

(Mike's P.O.V)

Stacy and I were walking and were heading to the exit for the fair and we see Cassy coming. "You guys already leaving?" She asks.

I saw Toy Bonnie walking by and he just had a worried look on him.

I began to wonder why he got a worried look.

"Yeah, we're going to check on something." Stacy tells Cassy.

I just nodded but I was still looking at Toy Bonnie with a worried look.

"Oh okay. Have fun." Cassy says and leaves.

"Alright lets go now." I say and we leave.

I looked at Toy Bonnie real quick again. And he looked like Bonnie, but she didn't have her face or her right arm.

*Man, something is really wrong here.* I thought in my head.

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-...

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	39. Chapter 39: Phantom Bonnie!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

* * *

{Chapter 38: Phantom Bonnie!}

(Toy Bonnie's P.O.V)

I was at the fair and separated myself from all the little kids. I was getting really tired and for some reason I got a worried feeling. I hid somewhere where they can't see me and was trying to catch my breathe.

*Man, these kids can play for soo long.* I thought in my head.

I sat down and relaxed for a little. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. As soon as I opened my eyes. I saw Bonnie in front of me. She looked burnt and didn't have a face or a right arm. I got a scared yet worried look. I quickly stood up.

"Bonnie?!" I ask shockingly.

Bonnie just stood there and she tilted her head a little to the left.

"Bonnie? What's wrong? What happened to you?" I began to ask all these questions because it really got me worried seeing Bonnie this way, and she just shushed me with her left hand. Then she gestures me to come.

"You want me to follow you?" I ask.

I can see that Bonnie nodded.

She began to walk somewhere and I just followed her. I was walking behind her and she stopped. Then I stopped and looked at her confused. But then she began to walk and she passed through a fence. I stopped and just stared at her surprised.

"Bonnie..?" I say softly to her.

She was outside the fair, and behind that fence and she turns to look at me and fades away.

I then felt pain on my chest and put my hand there and I can feel a heart beat in me.

"A heart? I have a heart in me? How?" I asked myself.

But then I stopped feeling it.

I looked up and Bonnie was gone. I got a confused look and walked back to the kids and began to play with them again.

I looked up and I saw Toy Freddy and he had a worried look as well.

*I hope Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Marionette, and Goldie are okay over there.* I thought in my head and began to play with the kids again.

(Mike's P.O.V)

Stacy and I finally got out of the fair and I saw a lot of people there.

"Great!" I say angrily.

"What's wrong Mike?" Stacy asks me.

"There's a whole bunch of people here. Its gonna be hard to get through all of them. In fact, I think it's going to take a while." I say still sounding angry yet worried as well.

"Well let's just keep walking, we'll make it through Mike." She says.

I nodded and grabbed her hand and we go and walk in. It was hard to get through all these people, but we we're managing to get through them little by little.

I was holding Stacy's hand tight and I can feel that she was holding my hand tight, not trying to let got or else we were both gonna be separated. I can finally see my car from here.

"We're close by now Stacy!" I tell her happily.

Stacy just smiles. "Well we can't stop now. Let's get going." She says.

And finally we get through all these people and Stacy and I both run to my car.

I got my keys and quickly unlocked my car doors and we both get in.

I put my seat belt quick and so did Stacy.

"Wow, that was quick." She tells me.

"What was?" I asked confused.

"How you got in your car." Stacy says.

"When I'm in a hurry, you'll be surprised how fast I am." I say and wink at her and she just blushes, and with that I drove off.

*Just hold on guys. I'm on my way.* I thought and began to drive to the Pizzeria.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

The Marionette, Goldie, and I finally reached to the bottom and put the 4 bodies there. I sat down and was just breathing heavily.

Goldie and the Marionette just look at me.

"What's wrong Foxy?" Goldie asks.

"I'm just tired, that guy was pretty heavy. And we had to walk all these stairs." I said.

"It was pretty tiring, and carrying a body all the way down here. It pretty much gets you really tired." Marionette says and agrees with me.

"Well we're gonna have to walk all the way up again." Goldie says and I got an annoyed look.

"Yeah I know." I say and get up. And we began to walk up stairs...again.

(Chica's P.O.V)

I was just at Dining Area sitting down on a chair waiting for the boys and Bonnie and Freddy.

I began to get worried because Bonnie and Freddy were taking long. I was just tapping my hand on the table because of how worried I was. Then I hear footsteps.

I quickly stood up from my chair and went in front of the halls. "Finally you 2! You guys were about to give me a heart attack." I say.

But I didn't get a response and it was pitch black in the hall. So I couldn't see anything. I got a confused look. "Guys?" I say.

I heard the footsteps coming faster towards me.

"Bonnie? Freddy?" I say sounding scared. The footsteps sounded like they were running to me.

Then I see that guy that caused us pain, he jumps out of the dark hall and attacks me with a axe that he had.

I hit the floor and I can see little parts of me fly out. I got a really scared look. "What did you do to Boonie and Freddy?" I asked angrily.

"They're gone...and so will you." He says and walks towards me slowly. I was crawling back.

"Foxy!" I yell out.

"Heh, you useless robot." He says and raises his axe.

I widened my eyes as I saw him lowering it, ready to get hit again.

*Is this game over for me..* I thought in my head and watched his axe coming close to me.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

The 3 of us were just walking up stairs but then I hear a voice call for me...and that sounded like Chica.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked them.

They both looked at me confused.

"No?" Goldie says.

"That sounded like Chica! And it sounded like she needs help!" I say in a worried tone.

I began to run and then stopped when I saw them still behind me.

"Hurry up!" I say.

"Foxy, you go run. We didn't hear anything. We'll reach up to you." The Marionette says.

"Fine!" I said and go run my way up to the Dining Area..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-...

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	40. Chapter 40: Chica the Chicken!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

* * *

{Chapter 39: Chica the Chicken!}

(No One's P.O.V)

Chica was waiting for her friends in the Dining Area. She also began to get worried because her friends Freddy and Bonnie haven't came yet. She heard footsteps walking down the right hall and she got up and went.

"Finally you 2! You guys were going to give me a heart attack." Chica says as she steps in front of the dark hall.

There was no response from no one. And that got Chica to get a worried look. "Guys?" Chica says and hopes to get an answer by Freddy or Bonnie.

Chica began to hear the footsteps again, but this time the footsteps were more like running steps. Chica takes a step back and got a scared look.

The running steps were getting closer to her. And from the darkness in the hall...Vicent jumped out with his axe. Chica got a shocked look as she got hit by the axe Vicent got. Chica hits the floor hard and little parts from her flew out.

Chica was on the floor damaged from the hit she got on her chest. "What did you do to Freddy and Bonnie?!" Chica asks angrily at Vicent.

Vicent just stood there straight looking at her. "They're gone...and so will you." He tells her and starts to walk towards her.

Chica widened her eyes. "Foxy!" She calls out for help from her fox friend, but he wasn't up here yet. Chica turned back around to see Vicent in front of her. Vicent raises his axe and was going to hit her again.

He began to hit her again, and again, and again. Non stop like he did with Freddy and Bonnie. Chica widened her eyes as she sees the axe getting close to her again. Chica's eye balls were fading to grey.

*Chica's Memories.*

Chica was barely getting built. She was next to Bonnie in the table at the Back Room.

"So this is going to be a female as well huh?" The worker as his partner.

"Yes, Chica and Bonnie are both going to be females." He says.

They both finally put Chica's voice on.

They got Fazbear with them as well so they can see how she was when she gets activated.

"Hello there kids! Welcome to Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria. Come in and enjoy our delicious pizza the we serve here, and let's not forget about the cupcakes that we have as well. Come! Eat, and watch us perform for you kids." Chica say in her playful voice.

Fazbear got an impressed look. "I like it! They're ready!" He tells them and the 2 workers nodded happily.

They put Chica up stage with Freddy, as well with Bonnie.

Fazbear finally opens up and hires more people.

The 3 Animatronics began to perform for the families and kids. Chica was really happy, knowing that they were making them happy. All the cheers they were getting from them made Chica really excited. And there, Chica realized that she really loved making everyone happy here.

When everyone left, Chica was sad but happy that everyone left with smiles on them.

It was night time, and Vicent comes in with his partner. She saw that they left to the office. She was surprised that her vision still worked, even though she was deactivated. She began to wonder if Freddy and Bonnie can see as well. She found out they can because from her corner of her eye, she can see Freddy turning his head to look at her.

Freddy then gets off stage, and her and Bonnie just looked at Freddy confused as he goes to the office. Freddy took a while, but Chica sees Vicent run out of the Pizzeria, and there Chica got an even more confused look. And then she sees Freddy coming out of the office with blood on him. Chica got a scared look. But she was worried for Freddy. Goldie and Springtrap go to Freddy and tell him something, then they both leave.

Bonnie then gets off stage, and Chica just stared at them. She then gets off stage and goes to Freddy. "Hey, are you okay.? Umm...Freddy. Freddy is your name right." She tells him.

Freddy looks up to see her. "Yeah I'm fine. And my name is Freddy. What's yours'?" He asks. Bonnie looks at Chica and waits for Chica to tell them her name.

"My name is Chica, it's nice meeting you 2." She says.

Freddy nodded and smiles.

"My name is Bonnie." She tells Chica happily. Chica then just smiles.

3 days has passed and it was night time again. There was another worker there, watching them. And Chica saw that he didn't really care about anything here. Chica saw that he was on his phone most of the time. And the Dining Area had a lot of trash on the floor, the tables were dirty, and it was just a mess.

Chica saw that he went to the kitchen. And she got an angry look and she went to the kitchen. She saw that the guy was getting food from them and he was just throwing it on the floor. Chica gets in and the guy turns around all scared and shocked.

"What the fuck?" He says scared and steps back.

Chica gets the trash and throws it in the trash cans. Then the guy throws something at her. Chica turns slowly to look at him.

"Get out of here you monster!" He yells at Chica.

Chica just goes to him and gets his throat. She began to choke him until he couldn't get air. Then she saw that he stopped trying to get free. She then sees that she killed him. Chica lets go of him and had surprised look. She began to step backwards then she stopped because she felt someone behind her. Chica turns and she sees Freddy with dark eyes.

"Welcome Chica.." Freddy says in his regular voice.

Chica can feel her eyes go dark, she then lets out a blood tear.

It's been years and Mike is just there watching them happily, then leaves with Stacy.

She just had a confused look.

Mike was then a night guard.

They were all about to kill him but they stopped because Freddy said "Wait." Then they all found out that Mike was the little kid that changed everything for them.

Chica was in the kitchen with the girls.

"Chica and I have been best friends for a long time." Bonnie tells Toy Chica and Mangle.

Chica smiles and gets up to hug Bonnie. They both were just there hugging.

Toy Chica and Mangle looked at each other and turned to see Chica and Bonnie. They both smiled at them.

*End of Chica's Memories.*

(Vicent P.O.V)

I stood up and just looked at that Chica robot. I saw that here eye balls were grey instead of purple. She was just there glitching, and I can see sparks on her. Especially on her right arm. I broke it apart. I see her trying to get up. I widened my eyes.

"Jeez you robots are stronger than I thought!" I say angrily and I hit her one more time and I broke half her face and her left arm. Leaving her with no arms.

I stood back up again and I didn't see her move but she was just glitching a lot.

"3 down, 1 more to go." I say and I looked at Pirate's Cove.

I went to it and opened the curtains and Foxy wasn't there. I got a confused and scared look.

"Where can my favorite animatronic be at?" I asked myself.

Then I hear a door open in the Back Room, and I heard footsteps. I widened my eyes and hid inside Pirate's Cove. I peeked a little and I saw Foxy's ears.

*Found ya.* I thought in my head.

(Chica's P.O.V)

I opened my eyes...at least I believe I did. Everything was pitch black. It was really dark, I couldn't see anything at all.

But then a light turns on in my face and I see 2 figures giving me their hands so they can help me get up. They helped me and I saw that it was Freddy and Bonnie. I got happy and hugged them both. "Freddy! Bonnie!" I say happily.

I can feel them hugging me back.

"That guy told me you guys were gone. I knew he was lying." I say.

They both got a worried look.

I then got a worried look.

"He wasn't lying." Freddy says.

I got shocked look. And I can see from behind them all the people that we've killed. I looked at them. "Am I..." I say.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes Chica...we're all gone."

I looked down at the floor sad.

"I'm hoping I don't see Foxy here." Freddy says sad.

I looked up at them. "I hope that guy dies." I say.

"We hope so too." Bonnie says.

I closed my eyes and put my head down.

*Be careful Foxy..* I thought in my head.

(Mike's P.O.V)

I was still driving and I stopped on a red light. I hit the wheel. I can see that Stacy jumps because I hit the wheel.

"Mike relax." She tells me.

"I can't relax. I'm getting really worried now. I just want to go to the Pizzeria and see if they're okay." I say.

"Mike, I bet they're fine. Besides we're close by now." She says.

I looked straight and I can see like 8 more stop signs and stop lights. I got an annoyed look but then relaxed.

"Yeah...they're okay. You're right. Sorry, I'm just really impatient right now." I tell her.

"It's fine Mike. I understand." She says and I just smile.

I then turned around and I saw Chica there in front of my car looking all burnt, she didn't have any arms, and her mouth was wide open as like her jaw was really broken.

I jumped and I can see that Stacy did as well.

I blinked and she was gone. Stacy and I both turned to look at each other. We both had scared looks.

"You saw that as well? Right.." I ask her.

"I wish I didn't...but I did." She says.

The light then turns green and I quickly drove fast.

"I can't believe we both actually saw Chica this way now." I say.

"I know, usually only of us see them this way." She says shocked.

I can feel a sweat come down.

*Just a little bit more guys. Hang in there.* I thought in my head.

(Toy Chica's P.O.V)

I was at the fair playing around with the little kids, I then was just walking around and was making sure the little kids were fine. And then I felt a pain on my chest. I grabbed my chest and went to the side and hid somewhere. I see Toy Vixen coming to me.

"Toy Chica are you okay?" She asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just probably tired." I say.

Toy Vixen nodded and went and played with kids.

I just got a confused look.

*I got a bad feeling..* I thought in my head.

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-...

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	41. Chapter 41: Phantom Chica!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

* * *

{Chapter 40: Phantom Chica!}

(Toy Chica's P.O.V)

I was at the side hiding away from the kids. Just for a little bit, since I was really tired. I finally stood up straight. And I saw Chica in front of me. She looked burnt and she didn't have her arms. She also had her jaw all jammed up. And I just got shocked look.

"Chica! Oh my gosh what happened?" I asked worriedly.

But Chica didn't say a word. She just kept staring at me with those dark eyes she had.

I began to feel scared. "Chica?" I say to her.

But still, she didn't say anything. But she moved her body, like if she wanted me to follow her.

She began to walk and I just followed her. She was leading me away from the fair and I stopped as soon as I saw the exit. "Chica I can't leave. Why do you want me to leave?"

She just stood there and gave me a worried look.

"Toy Chica!" I hear someone calling for me.

I turned and I saw all my Toy friends there. But then I turned back around to look at Chica and she was gone. I got a confused look and began to look for her. Then I see Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Vixen, and BB come.

"What are you looking for?" BB asks.

"I just saw Chica. But she looked...destroyed." I say worried.

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie both got a shocked look. And I noticed it.

"Do you 2 know anything about it?" I asked them.

"Well.." Toy Freddy says and looks down and scratches the back of his head.

Toy Bonnie got a scared look. "We as well saw them like that. Well I saw Boonie destroyed and Toy Freddy saw Freddy destroyed."

Toy Vixen, BB, and I got a shocked look.

I quickly turned to Toy Vixen. "You didn't see Foxy like that did you?" I asked her worried and I can feel my eyes tearing up.

"No...I haven't." She says. I then look at BB.

"I didn't either." BB says.

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and I got confused looks.

"Then why did we only see them like that? And not Foxy?" Toy Freddy asks.

"I don't know, but we should head back to the Pizzeria. Maybe something is wrong." I tell them.

"That's why we came looking for you, we're actually done here. They're going to take us back." Toy Bonnie says.

The rest nodded.

"Then lets go!" I said and we all head back to the workers so they can take us back..

*Oh Foxy...and Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Hope you guys are okay.* I thought worriedly and we ran over to them.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

I finally reached to the Dining Area and I didn't see no one. But I heard sparks. I turned to look at the floor and I saw Chica there all destroyed and glitching. I widened my eyes and ran to her.

"Chica!" I say and get in one knee. I took a good look at her. And I got sad look. I knew she was gone. I got an angry feeling and I heard more sparks. It was leading to the supplies room. I got up and walked over there.

*Vicent peeking from the curtains inside Pirate's Cove.*

I walked over there and I was shocked on what I saw. I saw Freddy and Bonnie there next to each other, on the floor destroyed and glitching.

"Freddy! Bonnie!" I say and go to them. I get in one knee again.

I as well took a good look and got a sad look after I found out they were gone too.

I looked down...and then looked up. I can feel my eyes turning dark. I got up and put my hand as a fist.

"I'll kill him...I swear I will." I say to them.

I heard footsteps behind me and I quickly turned around and saw...him. The guy that cause us pain and dark memories. I began to shake cause his face just gave me pure anger.

I can feel my eyes turning red now. He got a scared look but holded his axe in front of him.

"You...you..." I say and began to walk to him. I can see that he took a step back.

"You're going to fucking pay for this!" I say and threw myself at him and I see that he tries to hit me with his axe but I stop it. "Not this time.." I say and punch him in the stomach and he falls down and let's go of his axe. I threw the axe away from him. He was crawling back and we were at the Dining Area.

"Shit." He says and gets up and just goes far from me.

"Come here pretty boy. Let me take YOU APART." I said and hear my voice getting deep.

(Vicent's P.O.V)

Fuck. He took away my weapon. I ran far and I just stopped and looked at Foxy. He was just walking to me. But then he began to run to me. I didn't really know how to react to that, but I knew I was scared. So I ran to the halls.

"Where are you going?" He asks with his deep voice.

I went inside the office and shut the doors. I can see him outside the window just banging on it. I was really scared. He's the only Animatronic that fought back, besides Freddy. But Foxy actually fought hard.

He went behind the door, and I hear a screech sound that hurted my ears. He was making a screech on the metal door with his hook. I then open the other side of the door and ran out.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

I saw that we ran out from the other side and I got more furious.

*There's no escape.* I thought and ran to the Dining Area. When I was there, I didn't see him at all. I passed by my Cove and nothing. I got a confused look then I felt a hit behind my back and I fell on the floor. I looked up and I see him there with his axe. He tried to hit me again but I moved. I stabbed his feet and he fell on the floor as well. I tried to stab him on his chest but he hit me with his axe at my jaw and I fell back.

"Ow God dammit!" I say and I can feel my jaw even more loose.

I stood up and stabbed his arm while he was still on the floor.

"Ah!" He yells in pain.

"How does that feel? Huh?" I asked as I was slowly going down while my hook was still in his arm. "This is your end." I tell him.

He gets his axe with his other hand and he hits me again. I flew a little and I hit the stage and the spotlights that were on Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica fall to the floor and catches on fire.

I widened my eyes when I saw the stage in flames.

I see him also with his eyes wide and we just see the fire quickly spreading around.

(Mike's P.O.V)

We finally arrived and I parked quickly and got out. As well did Stacy.

We both focused to look inside the Pizzeria...and I see fire..

"Fire?...Fire! The Pizzeria is on Fire!" I say and run to the enterance. I tried to open them but they were locked.

I see Stacy also trying to open them but nothing.

I found a rock. "Move!" I tell Stacy and she gets behind me and I threw the big rock at the glass door and it broke. I made a bigger hole and I went in. I turned to grab Stacy's hand and we both went in.

There was so much smoke. I couldn't see anything. "You guys!" I yell out and wait for a response.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

I was at the floor and I heard a voice...and that sounded like Mike. I turned towards the voice. "Mike Boy!" I say.

But when I turned around I saw him...Vicent.

He hits me with his axe on my chest and I laid on the floor.

I saw him raise his axe again and I just widened my eyes.

*This can't be over..* I thought in my head as I saw him lowering his axe..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-...

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	42. Chapter 42: Foxy the Pirate Fox!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

* * *

{Chapter 41: Foxy the Pirate Fox!}

(No One's P.O.V)

Foxy was on the floor while the stage was caught on fire in the Dining Area. He then hears a voice calling out. And he recognized that voice right away. Foxy turns his head towards the voice. "Mike boy!" He tells out. But when Foxy turns back around to look at Vicent. He was there in front of him.

Vicent hits Foxy on his chest and Foxy hits the floor hard and just laid there on the floor. He got really hurt that he couldn't stand up. He saw Vicent there getting ready to hit him again and he did.

Vicents hits Foxy. Again, and again, and again. But he didn't seem to go as hard as he did with the rest. He stopped and looked at Foxy. He was just glitching a lot.

"Sucks.." He tells the glitchy fox. "You were actually my favorite out of all them." He says.

"Fuck off." Foxy says to Vicent.

Vicent then raises his axe again and Foxy widened his eyes.

Foxy's eye balls were fading to grey.

*Foxy's Memories.*

Foxy barely getting built. He was in the Back Room. Where they built Bonnie and Chica as well.

"This one is going to be a hard one." The worker says.

"Did Mr. Fazbear ever say how he wanted this fox to be like?" His partner asks.

"Well...he did say to surprise him on this one." He tells him.

"Hmm...it is red and orange. As it looks like it's wearing shorts that are cut." His partner says. "Hmm.." He looks up to look at Foxy. "I got it!"

The other guy turns to him . "What is it?"

"A Pirate!" He says.

"A Pirate? Why a Pirate?" He asks.

"I mean look at this amazing fox! Just picture him with a hook and an eye patch. And it's gonna be a boy." He says.

His partner just gave him a confuse look.

"The shorts can represent all the fights he had with other pirates. Like trying to get his treasure back or something. And we can name him...Foxy the Pirate!" He says happily.

"I actually like this idea! It's creative, its adventurous, and kids will love that!" The other guys says happily as well.

"Let's put him a voice and bring Mr. Fazbear here!" He says and they put a voice on Foxy and went out to get Mr. Fazbear.

Goldie passes by the Back Room. He saw that the door was open and he takes a look and sees Foxy. Goldie widened his eyes. Foxy opens his eyes and looks at Goldie, but he still had his head down. Goldie jumped a little because he didn't expect that. He then just walks away.

Foxy was still the Back Room and he looks around. He just sees Freddy masks. He puts his head down and shuts his eyes because people came in. And they seemed to drag something. Foxy opens his eyes a little and sees Springtrap all glitchy and getting put in the Storage. Then Fazbear comes in to take a look at Foxy. Foxy shuts his eyes.

"Look sir! We finished this Animatronic." The worker tells him.

"I see he's a Pirate. Since he has an eye patch. Well activate him, and let's see how he works." Fazbear says.

Vicent walks in as well to see the new Animatronic.

They activate him and Foxy raises his head and hands.

"Argh! Welcome everybody, to Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria." Foxy sad with his pirate voice. "Come in this wonderful place, and come see your pals Freddy the Bear with his singing, also Bonnie the Bunny with her rocking guitar, as well with Chica the Chicken with her little cupcake partner, and let's not forget about me of course. Come meet me! Foxy the Pirate. And come join me lass, and let's fight them other pirate crews to get me treasure back."

Everyone smiled because he was a success. Vicent takes a good look at Foxy. And he was just smiling.

Foxy finally got his Pirate Cove and he was there up on his Cove, telling kids his Pirate stories. After Foxy finishes with his stories, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica began to perform.

It was night time and Foxy was just inside his Cove. He opens his eyes and looks up. He peeks outside his Cove and he sees Vicent passing by. Foxy turns to look at the other 3 Animatronics and they had dark eyes looking at him. Foxy got a confused look. And when he saw Vicent coming back, Foxy quickly went back in and pretended he was deactivated.

Vicent looks inside his Cove and goes in. He looks at Foxy and activated him. Foxy began to tell his stories, then Vicent deactivates him. But then activated him, and again, and then again. It was being the same routine that Foxy couldn't handle all that power that he began to get glitchy. Foxy got a worried look when Vicent left. He looked at himself and his hand sparks a little.

Vicent came once again and activated him. But Foxy couldn't do anything because he was too glitchy. "You piece of crap work!" Vicent says and hits Foxy hard. Foxy got an angry look and looks up to look at Vicent. "Woah. Calm down there buddy." Vicent says. Vicent already knew that they can move on their own.

Foxy began to walk to him slowly with an angry look still.

Vicent then runs out and goes to the office. Foxy just stayed there.

"Hey." Foxy hears someone call for him.

Foxy peeks outside. And he sees Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

"Hello." Foxy says with his normal voice.

"Nice meeting you. I'm Freddy Fazbear. And this is Bonnie and Chica." Freddy says and introduces them to Foxy.

Foxy nods. "I'm Foxy." He says and smiles.

There was one day that Foxy made the 3 Animatronics good. So they stopped killing again...until one day. It was a little girl's birthday. And the little girl's favorite Animatronic was Foxy. So Foxy was doing his performance almost the whole day. But since Foxy was a little glitchy, he couldn't really handle being activated the whole day.

Foxy saw that this teenager, and he was bullying the little girl. "Argh boy! Don't be a rude lass to the birthday girl here." Foxy tells him.

"Haha, pathetic." The boy tells him.

Foxy got an angry feeling. And that's when Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica knew that Foxy got anger issues. As like he gets angry quick. The 3 of them were just looking at him.

The boy gets up stage. And was in front of Foxy.

"You're just a stupid, pathetic, and monster thing." The boy says and got close to Foxy.

Foxy began to shake because of that anger he was getting. He as well began to glitch. Foxy's eyes turn dark.

The boy got a scared look.

"Ar-Ar-Ar-Argh lass. Come closer. I-I-I dare you." Foxy tells him. The boy hits Foxy head .

"You're just a robot." He says. And Foxy opens his jaw and bites his face off. Foxy's jaw also got jammed.

All Foxy saw was the boy fall on the floor all bloody and he hears people screaming. Foxy still had his eyes dark and lets out a blood tear. He turns to look at the other 3 and they also had dark eyes. Just looking at Foxy.

The next few weeks, they had to close Pirate Cove and keep Foxy deactivated. Although he can move when ever he wants. But that made Foxy mad and sad.

It was night time. And Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica distant themselves from him.

Mike finally took the night shift position and Foxy right away didn't like him.

One night, he saw Toy Chica, and she meant a lot for Foxy. They got closer and closer. And they kissed one day. And that confirmed that they were together.

Then one night, they were all about to kill Mike, but then stopped because Freddy said wait.

The 4 Animatronics were together in the Dining Area and they all hugged each other.

Foxy and Toy Chica were both inside his Cove. They were both on the wall sitting down. Toy Chica was resting her head on Foxy's chest. Foxy goes and kisses her head.

*End of Foxy's Memories.*

(Vicent's P.O.V)

I finally stopped and stood up to see Foxy just on the floor not moving. But I couldn't handle all this heat. This fire is really spreading everywhere. I let go of the axe and was going to leave until I felt a hand grab my foot. I looked down to see Foxy there with red eyes.

"You won't escape." He says and stabs my foot.

"Ah!" I yell and get the axe again and hit him and parts of h flew out, as well with his hook.

And there, he stopped moving. I let go of my axe and was walking to the enterance.

(Foxy's P.O.V)

I woke up on a dark room, but I saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica there . I smiled but I knew where I was. I was dead.

"Hey guys, so we meet again." I say to them sadly.

The 3 of them got sad looks and nodded.

"You did more damage to Vicent than we did." Freddy says.

I just laughed a little and looked up.

*Toy Chica...I just hope you know that I love you.* I thought.

(Goldie's P.O.V)

The Marionette and I were already close to the Back Room. And we both smelled like something was burning.

"Do you smell that?" I asked the Marionette.

"Yeah." He says and we both run to the Dining Area.

(Mike's P.O.V)

I heard Foxy's voice so I began to walk towards it. I couldn't really see anything but I bumped with someone and we both fell to the floor. I looked up and I see a guy. I got an angry feeling for some reason.

"Did you cause this!?" I asked angrily.

"Move kid!" He says and stands up and tries to leave but I get up and holded him there.

"What are you doing?!" He asks.

I was not letting him get passed me.

I began to walk forward and he walked backwards.

I can feel the fire getting really hot. But I just wanted to kill him. I knew he caused this. I wasn't going to let him get away from this.

"Mike!" Stacy calls out.

"Go outside! And stay there! Let me handle this." I say angrily and I punched him and he hits the floor.

There was fire everywhere now, except for the Back Room. So that guy gets up and goes over there. I followed him and we were both there.

He punches my face and I hit the floor. He grabs a sharp thing and he raises his hand with the sharp item.

I widened my eyes.

But then I see a hand stop him. He turns to see Goldie there and Goldie leaves out a scream and pushes him away from me. The guy hits the Storage door.

"Goldie! Marionette!" I said and they both helped me get up. "You guys are okay!"

"Yeah we are. Now c'mon. We'll defeat him together." Goldie says and the 3 of us turn to see him. He gets up and goes in the Storage Room.

We then followed him.

*You're gonna pay for this.* I thought in my head..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-...

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	43. Chapter 43: Phantom Foxy!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

* * *

{Chapter 42: Phantom Foxy!}

(Toy Vixen's P.O.V)

We were all heading back to center of the fair, and we were all looking for the people that work for the Pizzeria. We wanted to go back already, because we had a bad feeling for our friends over there at the Pizzeria. We were looking around and all we can see were just families and kids.

"How hard is it to find just one worker?" I ask.

"Well they should be wearing a shirt that says 'Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria.'" Toy Bonnie says.

I can see Toy Chica looking around and she had a worried look. But when I was looking at her I saw a dark and tall figure behind her. I was focusing on it and it looked like Foxy, but all burnt and destroyed. He was just looking at us. He didn't have his hook and he was tilting his head a little to the left.

"Oh my gosh." I say and cover my mouth.

"What is it?" Toy Freddy asked me.

"Vixen? Are you okay?" Toy Chica asks and I can see Foxy walking to us.

"It's nothing. And we should probably keep looking for them." I said and tried to avoid Foxy. I don't know if they can see him, but I for sure didn't want Toy Chica to see him like that.

"Vixen?" Toy Chica asked confused and we began to walk further more to look for them.

(BB's P.O.V)

I was walking with them and I found it really odd to see Toy Vixen like that. She's acting a little weird. I was looking around and I heard someone calling for me.

"Balloon Boy.." I heard a whisper and I recognized that voice right away. It sounded like Foxy. I turn my head towards that voice and I see him there peeking from a wall.

I jumped to see him like that. Also because he looked burnt and destroyed. "Guys.." I said.

They all looked at me. "What is it BB?" Toy Freddy asks.

I pointed at the wall. And they all widened their eyes.

"Wait...you guys can see him?" I asked and they all nodded.

Toy Chica steps forward and it looked like she was going to cry.

(Toy Chica's P.O.V)

I can't believe what I'm seeing. I'm seeing the love of my life...all destroyed like someone tried to take him apart. And I saw him all burnt. I stepped forward.

"F-Foxy?" I said and tried not to cry.

Foxy just looks at us with a sorrow look and just stayed there peeking from the wall.

"Foxy...what happened to you. Why are you like this?" I asked but he still didn't talk.

But he gesture us to follow him. We all got confused looks and we followed him. I was walking quickly because I wanted to catch up to him but some how he kept getting more and more far. He finally stopped and turned to see us. We stopped as well and looked where he was leading us. Foxy led us to the workers. They were packing everything already.

"Foxy." I said and turned to him but he was gone. I covered my face and I let out some tears. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned and it was Toy Vixen.

"At least we found them. Now we're heading back. And how much you want to bet they're all okay." She reassures me.

I smiled and nodded. And we all walked to them and just acted like robots.

"There you guys are!" A worker says and they all come to deactivate us and put us in the truck.

(Cassy's P.O.V)

I saw some of my co-workers get the Toys.

"Finally we found them! Where were they?" I ask.

"I don't know. They just walked to us." One of them say.

I got a confused look. And I heard this screeching sound and it was hurting my ears. I turned to the sound and I see a metal hand leaving somewhere. I wondered about it, and I followed it. It was leading me to a dead end. And when I turned I saw Foxy in front of me. But he looked destroyed and burnt. I went back against the wall. An he was getting close to me. I can feel his cold metal hand on my check and I shut my eyes. "Help them.." He says and I opened my eyes and he was gone.

I quickly walked back with the rest. "Where were you Cassy?" She asks.

"I was just following something." I said.

"What were you following?" She asked.

"It might sound crazy...but I thought I saw Foxy." I said.

"Isn't he out of order?" She asks.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well you did say he was your favorite Animatronic. So that's why you saw him." She says.

"Yeah...and well...I remember when he was still good...he got to perform the whole day for my birthday when I was a little girl." I said.

She got a shocked look. "That's so sweet."

"But then...a boy began to bully me. And...Foxy seemed to protect me from him." I say.

"But...aren't they just robots?" She asks confused.

"Yeah...but for some reason, I felt like they were just more than robots. I felt like they were alive." I tell her and she just nodded.

"I feel like that sometimes as well." She says.

"And during that day...its when the Pizzeria got the name ...'The Bite of 87.'" I tell her.

"I heard about that tragic." She says.

I just nodded. "Well we should head back." I say and she nodded and we all got on our cars and headed back.

(Stacy's P.O.V)

I was outside the Pizzeria and was just worried for Mike. I looked inside and I see pure fire. But I also saw 4 dark figures looking at me. And they looked like the Animatronics but they then disappeared. I just got a confused look.

(Mike's P.O.V)

Goldie, Marionette, and I walked in the Storage Room. And we didn't see him, but we did hear footsteps going down. "Let's go guys." I said.

"You guys go." Goldie says.

"How about you?" I asked him.

"I have to talk to someone.." He says.

The Marionette just nodded and we both headed down.

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-...

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	44. Chapter 44:The 2 Golden Animatronics!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

* * *

{Chapter 43: The 2 Golden Animatronics!}

(Mike's P.O.V)

The Marionette and I began o go down stairs. And I was just wondering who Goldie can possibly talk to. If only us 3 are the only ones in here...and that other guy.

I turned to the Marionette. "Hey Marionette."

He also turned to look at me. "What is it Mike?" He asked while we were still heading down.

"Who is Goldie going to talk to? Only you, Goldie, that guy, and I are the only ones in here." I tell him.

The Marionette just got a worried look, and that's when I knew that someone else was in here besides us 4. "Well?" I ask and waited for him to answer.

"Mike...it would be better if you see it yourself. Just be patient." He says.

I got an angry look. "But-" I got interrupted by him.

"Mike! Just wait. Right now, we should be concentrating on this guy that killed our 4 friends and put this Pizzeria on fire." The Marionette says angrily.

I just nodded and we both began to run faster...well he just began to float and go down faster.

(Goldies's P.O.V)

I began to walk to the door where I locked up Springtrap. I put my hand on the doorknob and the door began to shake. I let go of it and stepped back. I can hear banging on the door. I'm guessing Springtarp is trying to get out. I just stood there in front of it and just watched as the he couldn't open the door.

"Springtrap!" I finally say.

The shaking and banging on the door finally stopped.

"Springtrap just listen.." I say.

And he didn't say anything. It was just quiet.

"Springtrap?" I say.

And nothing again.

"Springtrap I know you're i-" I got cut by his angry response. "What do you want?!" He asks loudly and angrily.

I just got a worried look. "Listen...buddy. I know you're mad." I say.

"Just go back to that Mike guy." He says.

My worried look went to an angry look. "Are you going to fucking listen or what?!" I say.

He just got quiet again.

"Excuse my language buddy." I say. "But will you just listen for right now?"

"Fine.." Springtrap says in a relaxed tone.

"Springtrap...I know you and I have been separated for a long while. And I know you and I have changed...well at least I have. I don't know if you did. But seeing you there locked up like that hurts me. Especially because I'm the one that did it." I say sadly.

"Sure you feel bad. If it hurted you, then you wouldn't of have locked me in the first place." He says.

"I locked you because you still had that killing vibe. If I knew you didn't have that vibe, then I wouldn't of have locked you." I say.

"Oh please! You kill as well." He says.

"Use to. I stopped killing people ever since Mikey showed up." I tell him.

"Mikey?! Who is this Mikey? And why is he so important to you?" He asks confused.

"He is really important to me because he made me feel like family. Because of him, my eyes opened to a new world. He treats us like his family and not just like robots. He understands us, he was there for us, he spoke to us like family, and...he was the only person that actually gave us a hug.." I said and smiled.

Springtarp was just quiet.

"He's different Springtrap. He's part of the Fazbear family." I say.

I go and unlocked the door and when I opened it I saw Springtrap sitting in front of me on the floor, facing his back to me. He got a surprised reaction and turned his head to look at me.

"He's the whole reason why we all changed. We all don't have that killing vibe anymore. We're all just happy and getting along." I say and smiled at Springtrap.

Springtrap gets up and was just looking at me with a sad look.

"You're honestly missing out Springtrap." I say.

He was just quiet.

I just looked at him while smiling.

"But those people...they locked me up." He says.

"Because you were glitching. And they were scared you could of gotten worse. Or hurt a little kid because of your glitching." I tell him.

He still had a sad look.

"Don't tell me you didn't care for those kid's safety." I asked him.

"I do care.." Springtrap says softly.

"Well if they didn't put you here, don't you think your sparks and glitches could of hurt and scare the little kids?" I asked.

Springtrap just nodded slowly.

"You see. I miss you being out there with me. You and I were like best friends. Remember the good times we had when we roamed around freely?" I ask him.

Springtrap gets a little smile out. "Yeah...I do. Good times.." He says sounding a little happy.

"You're my main partner. You and I go way back, since we barely got built." I tell him.

Springtrap looks up to look at me and he had a smile.

"Now...will you help me out?" I ask.

Springtrap nods. "On what though?"

"Well right now, this guy that caused Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy pain and dark memories, broke in. And he managed to kill them 4." I said and Springtrap widened his eyes. "What?" He says shockingly. "I know, but we found him, he went down here. And we're going to kill him for killing our friends. But I'm gonna need your help."

"I thought you weren't going to kill anymore?" He asks.

"Only this guy I will. He killed my friends from here. And they are family as well." I said as I put my hands as fists.

Springtrap noticed it and just looks up at me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I just looked at him.

"I'll tag along with you guys. They are family...and avenging them is the only key in this." He says and smiles.

"Thank you, well we better hurry up to him. And get this fire down." I say.

"The Pizzeria is on fire?!" Springtrap asks shockingly.

"Yeah! That guy caused it as well!" I say angrily.

"Oh hell no! Can't wait to lay a hand on this guy." He says sounding angry as well.

We both looked at each other and shake hands and we go to reach up to The Marionette and Mike.

(Stacy's P.O.V)

Oh my gosh. I'm really worried. This fire is getting bigger and bigger. And I haven't seen Mike get out or anything. I was walking around a lot in the parking lots.

"Okay...you know what Stacy." I tell myself. "I know this is risky. But you have to do what you gotta do."

I began to run quickly to the Pizzeria and I threw myself at a window and went inside and I rolled on the floor.

I began to cough because of the smoke. "Ah!" I screamed a little as I turned to look at my right leg and I had a glass stuck there. I slowly went and took it out. I stood up slowly and began to walk little by little.

"Mike!" I yell out and see if I can get a response. "Mike!" I yell out again and then I hear a crack on top of me and I looked up and part of the ceiling fell on me.

I hit the floor and I got stuck. I was beginning to lose air because of this fire so I began to cough even more. I can hear my heart beat.

*Im sorry I didn't listen Mike.* I thought in my head as my vision was beginning to black out.

But then I saw 4 figures there. They looked like Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy and they were just looking at me. Then I see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica come and take off what was on top of me. Then I can see Foxy carrying me. But then I knocked out.

I then woke up later on and I was on the sidewalk, in front the parking lot. I sat up and looked at my right leg on where I got the sharp glass on and it had a towel wrapped around it. I just then was just confused and I turn to the Pizzeria and see 4 dark figures walking back in the Pizzeria, and it was them again. "Thank you.." I tell them.

They stopped and turned to look at me and they looked destroyed and burnt. But then this light flashed on them and I covered my face because of how bright it was. But when it left. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were normal. I can see that they were smiling and they just nodded and disappeared. All I saw was the Pizzeria still on fire.

I can feel a tear run down my check. I can hear the firefighter truck coming from far.

*Mike...please come out alive.* I thought in my head and stood up.

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-Do you think Mike will make it out alive? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	45. Chapter 45: Facing the Evil!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you awesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

* * *

{Chapter 44: Facing the Evil!}

(Mike's P.O.V)

The Marionette and I were running down stairs and I can see that guy now. I can see that we were getting close to him.

"Hey! Stop right there!" I yell out to him.

But that guy just kept running.

"You do know that there's no escape after you run all these stairs right!" The Marionette also yells out to him but he kept going down.

I see him finally reach the bottom of the Storage and so did The Marionette and I. We both stood there in front of him. That guy was sweating and breathing heavily. And so was I, but The Marionette wasn't.

"How are you not tired?" I asked The Marionette.

The Marionette turns to look at me. "I was just floating my way down from all these stairs." He says. I got an annoyed look as turned to that guy.

"What's your name?" I asked angrily.

"That's nothing you should worry about. But you can just call me Vicent." He says and smiles.

I felt myself getting more mad by just seeing Vicent just smiling. After what he did to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. And also putting the Pizzeria on fire.

"Why are you smiling? Do you realize what you have done?" I asked Vicent angrily.

"I know exactly what I did kid. That's why I'm smiling." He says.

"Oh you little-" I said and stepped forward but cut off and stopped by The Marionette.

He puts his hand in front of me.

I just look at him. "What is it?"

"Mike control yourself. I'm mad as well on what he did. But you gotta think of your actions too. Look." The Marionette says and points at Vicent's hand.

He had an axe with him.

I widened eyes.

"If you just ran to him, you could of gotten yourself killed. And since you're human, it's gonna be really easy." He tells me.

"Well you look at that." Vicent says sounding surprised. We both just look at him confused. "The Marionette actually thinks and he's actually smart."

I got an angry look again.

"But I'm pretty sure I can kill you 2. I mean...I killed 4 Animatronics." Vicent says and runs to us and tries to hit us with his axe but The Marionette and I separated.

I fell on the floor and I can see The Marionette just hit the wall on the other side. I widened my eyes when I saw Vicent turning to see me and walking towards me. I stood up quickly as I saw him swing at me with his axe but I ducked. I then punch him on his stomach and he steps back.

He puts one hand in his stomach and rubs it. "Fuck, you're good. You might be a real challenge. Just like Foxy was." He says and smiles evily.

The Marionette then comes fr behind him and holds him. "Mike! Now is your chance." He tells me as he holds Vicent still. I began to run to him but he uses his feet to push me back and I hit the floor again. He manages to escape from The Marionette and he hits him in his face with his axe.

"Marionette!" I yell out as I saw The Marionette hit the floor.

He puts his hand on his face as he began to twitch a little.

Vicent then turns to look at him and begins to walk towards him. "You're not as strong as the other 4." He tells him.

The Marionette looks up at Vicent angrily. Covering half his face with his hand.

"Heh, I'm not as strong as them. But I got a lot of tricks up my sleeve." He tells Vicent and I can tell it got him confused because of what The Marionette said.

I get up and tackled him down and he lets go of his axe. We both hit the wall hard and we just laid there. I was running my head because I hit it hard.

"Mike." The Marionette says and gets up and to me, to help me get up.

He was holding me up and I put my arm around The Marionette as he was holding me. Then Vicent gets up and gets his axe again.

"It's no use for both of you! You guys walked in your own graves." He says and runs to us again. He swings his axe in between us and The Marionette and I separated again. Vicent turns to look at me and throws his axe at me and it hits my shoulder.

"Ah!" I screamed in pain and sat on the floor as I look at my shoulder. I see the axe there and my shoulder just there bleeding. I grab it and pull the axe out. I was just there and couldn't really move because of the pain.

*Up Stairs.*

(Goldie's P.O.V)

Springtrap and I were running down stairs and I stopped as I heard a scream.

"Ah!" We both heard and stopped and looked at each other.

"Did you hear that?" Springtrap asks me.

"Yeah, and it sounded like Mikey!" I say worriedly.

"Mikey...is that Mike guy right?" Springtrap asks.

"Yeah!" I say. "Now we're going to do something crazy, yet is gonna be faster for us to go down." I tell Springtrap and he gives me a confused look.

"And what could that be?" Springtrap asked sounding confused.

I pushed him off the stairs and he falls down and I jumped off the stairs as well. I began to float and I holded it him and it got us all the way down already. I can see The Marionette in one side and then I turned to the other side and I see that guy and Mikey on the floor with his shoulder all bloody.

"Mikey!" I say and that guy turns around and gave us a scared look.

Springtrap looks at him angrily. "Hello there." He says.

That guy grabs his axe and just stood there in front of us.

"Heh, you actually think that axe its gonna kill us?" Springtrap asks.

"Maybe! This is how I destroyed your Fazbear friends here." That guy says.

"Shut up Vicent!" Mikey yells out and trips him. Vicent falls on the floor and his axe goes away from him.

"Marionette! Get Mikey out of here." I tell him. The Marionette nodded and gets Mikey.

"No Goldie! I want to help you out." He says.

Springtrap just stayed there quiet and looks at me.

"No Mikey. You're already really hurt and I don't want you to get even more hurt." I say and touched them 2. They both began to glow gold.

The Marionette and Mikey looked at themselves glow.

"Goldie.." Mikey says worriedly.

"Don't worry Mikey. I got help here from old pal." I said and looked at Springtrap and he just smiles.

Mikey and Springtrap looked at each other. "Thank you.." I hear Mikey tell Springtrap and Springtrap just nods.

I snapped my finger and they both disappeared.

I can see Vicent getting a confused look. "Where they'd go?!"

"Don't worry about it. Now you're facing us 2" I say and Springtrap and I both smiled at him.

Vicent got a scared look.

"Why are you getting so scared? Huh?" Springtrap asks and steps forward.

Vicent steps back.

"I thought you said you can kill us?" I say and step forward as well.

Again Vicent steps back.

I then just pop out in front Vicent. "Boo." I say and pushed him hard and he hits the floor hard, that he got weak to get back up.

Springtrap was also in front of Vicent and grabs him. He lifts him up.

"You're not as tough as you look." Springtrap says as he makes his eyes turn black.

"Let me go!" Vicent says.

"What should we do to him?" Springtrap asks.

"I got an idea." I say and I put my hand on Springtrap's shoulder and we both just popped up at the Dining Area. It was still on fire.

I got a Freddy's mask and put it on him. I got a rope and gave it to Springtrap and he looks at me and we both nodded. We put Vicent on a chair and tied him up there. We also put him in the middle of the Dining Area as we saw fire going to him.

The ceiling was beginning to fall down. And I put my hand on Springtrap's shoulder again and we looked at Vicebt once more. He was just mumbling.

"See you later." Springtrap says.

"I hope you die in a fire." I say to Vicent angrily. But before we disappeared, we got parts of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy with us. Then we left.

We popped out in front of the parking lot with Mikey, Marionette, and Stacy there. She looks at us surprised but then she turns to look at the Pizzeria. We just the Pizzeria fall apart while we heard screaming from Vicent.

Stacy and Mikey hug and The Marionette, Springtrap, and I just look at it. We heard the fire fighters and cops and ambulances so I disappeared with Springtrap and The Marionette just acted deactivated.

(Mike's P.O.V)

We saw everyone come, including Cassy and the rest.

"Oh my gosh! You guys okay?" She asks and runs to us.

"Yeah..." I said.

"What about the Animatronics?" She asks as the fire fighters were putting the fire down.

"Well...these are the only parts I could of gotten out." I said and we turned out right and just saw their destroyed faces there on the floor..

* * *

-Well that's it for this chapter! ^.^

-You think they'll be able to fix them? :o

-Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	46. Chapter 46: Fixing Up the Family!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP.! (:

-Thanks everyone that reads this story, just by you aaawesome people reading this makes my day.! You're just awesome people.! ^.^

-The third song for FNAF by TLT has came out by the way.! :D it's so catchy like the other first 2 that TLT made (:

-I also saw the confirmation for FNAF 4: mm The Last Chapter! So excited for that game to come out :D are you.?

* * *

{Chapter 45: Fixing Up the Family!}

(Mike's P.O.V)

Stacy and I were both outside while they were putting the fire down. I took a look at Freddy's, Bonnie's, Chica's, and Foxy's heads. They were all together and broken. I got a sad look and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and I see Stacy.

"Don't worry Mike. We will try our best to get them back to work. I'm pretty sure they'll work again." She says and smiles.

That got a little smile out of me. "I really do hope so." I say and look at them again. Everytime I looked at them, it'll make me sad.

"How did this fire happen?" Cassy asks.

Stacy and I both looked at each other. I can see Cassy giving us a confused look.

"We don't knows." Stacy tell her.

"We were both at the fair when it happened." I say sadly.

I looked behind Cassy and I see the Toys. My eyes widened when I saw them.

They had shocked looks. They all looked at me and I got more sad. I can see Toy Chica getting ready to cry.

"Oh my!" We hear someone say loud.

We all turned to see Mr. Fazbear there. He came to us.

"How was this fire caused?!" He asked surprisingly.

"We don't know sit. Remember today, no one was night guard." Cassy tells him.

Mr. Fazbear nods.

"What are we gonna do sir?" A worker asks.

"We'll put the Toys in a Storage room. While they rebuild the Pizzeria." He says.

I smiled. "They're really gonna rebuild it?" I asked happily.

"Well yes Mike boy. They're remodeling this place." He says.

Then I got a sad look.

"What's wrong boy?" Mr. Fazbear asks.

"What about...Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.." I ask him.

"We will try our best to build them back. But as in right now, Mike. You will still be a night guard in that Storage place." He tells me.

I just nodded.

"Can I be his partner?" Stacy asks.

Cassy looks at Stacy surprised.

"Well...you can Stacy." He says.

"Okay." Stacy says happily and hugs me. I hug her back.

"You guys better not do anything naughty." Cassy tells us.

"Oh trust me...we won't." I say and turn to look at the Toys and then turned to look at Cassy.

"Okay?" Cassy says confused.

I see some workers get Freddy's, Bonnie's, Chica's, and Foxy's head and put them in a truck.

"Are they gonna go fix them?" I asked Mr. Fazbear.

"Yes they are Mike boy...wow, you really do care for them huh." He asks.

I smiled. "Yes...yes I do sir. Coming to this place every night, made them and this place like my family." I say.

Mr. Fazbear smiles. As well with Cassy and Stacy.

"Don't worry boy. They'll be fix. Trust me." He says.

I just nodded.

They seem to put the fire down and I see some construction workers go and get some stuff.

"Well head home kids. Stacy and Mike of nights shifts now." Mr. Fazbear says.

We all nodded.

I turned to look at Stacy and we both hugged. We then broke apart.

"I'm surprised that they didn't ask about your shoulder there." She says.

I laughed a little. "I know. I'm really good on hiding stuff." I said.

"I bet." Stacy says and laughs a little as well.

We then left back home. But before I went in my car I took a look at the Toys and they all sad looks.

*I'll explain everything to them tomorrow.* I thought in my head and got in my car and drove away.

I finally came home and just laid there on my bed. I was beginning to feel sleepy so I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

*Mike's Dreams.*

I was in a dark place and I looked everywhere, but everything was just pitches black. I turned around and I saw 4 dark figures there. The lights turned on and I saw Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. They looked destroyed but then they turned back to normal and they smiled.

I smiled back.

"You guys?" I say happily.

I ran to them but they kept getting more and more far. I noticed it, so I stopped and just looked at them. Then I turned around and I see The Marionette, Goldie, and Springtrap. The 3 of them waved and I saw Springtrap open his mouth a little and I saw another pair of teeth inside him.

I got a suprised look. Then I heard a beeping sound.

*End of Mike's Dream.*

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. I looked at my alarm it was beeping. It was already 8:30 a.m. I went and turned it off. And I just wondered about Springtrap and why he had another pair of teeth there. I got up and got ready for the day.

10 hours has passed and Stacy and I decided to get together and go out to eat. We were just on a table and waiting for our food.

"So guess what Mike?" She says.

"What?" I asked.

"Mr. Fazbear says that they're getting build good. And that they should be almost all fixed in 2 days." Stacy says happily.

I smiled. "Wow, we have really good workers here." I say.

"Yeah we do." Stacy says happily.

"I just hope Toy Chica doesn't get so depressed.." I say.

"Why would Toy Chica get like that?" Stacy asks.

"Well you see...Toy Chica and Foxy were like a couple." I say.

"Awe. I always thought that Toy Chica and Foxt would make a really cute couple." She says.

I smiled. "Yeah, they really did. And they were really happy as well. But I'm gonna tell her that he's getting build up already. So she doesn't have to worry so much." I say.

Stacy just nodded and our food finally comes. And we began to eat.

(Cassy's P.O.V)

I went to that Storage area to put the Toys there. And I saw 3 of the workers here, they were fixing up the Animatronics.

"Hey Mark, Max, and Memo." I say and waved at them.

"Hey Cassy." The 3 of them say back.

I walked towards them after I finished putting all the Toys in their places. I went and I saw the Animatronics there. They actually already looked fixed. They were just wittered.

"Wow, you guys work fast." I said sounding amazed.

"Yeah, they weren't so hard to put together since they saved their heads. If they didn't have their heads, then it would of been difficult." Memo says.

"Man..they look really creepy now." I said as I look at them.

Freddy's mouth was opened and his parts were not so attached, Bonnie didn't have a face or right arm, and she didn't have skin on her left foot, Chica's mouth was wide open and didn't have arms, and Foxy looked more scrapped and his ears didn't match so much.

"We know, but that's how they start." Max says.

"That's right." Mark says and agrees with him.

"Well...at least they're close on being completely fixed." I said.

They all nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go head to Mr. Fazbear." I said and waved bye to them and thy waved back.

(Mike's P.O.V)

It was time for my shift to begin. I'm just really excited that Stacy is gonna be working with me now. I changed and went to pick up Stacy. I arrived at her house and stopped in front of her house.

I waited there and I saw someone peeking out the window and closed the curtains quick. I believe that was Stacy because she then came out off e door. She ran and got in the car.

"Hey Mike." She says happily and kisses my check.

I smiled. "Hey." I say happily back. "So are you ready for night shift?"

Stacy nods.

"Just don't freak out when the Toys move." I said and laugh a little.

She then laughs a little as well. "I'll try not to."

I smiled drive off to the Storage area. We then finally arrived and we see Cassy out there waiting for us.

"Finally you guys are here! You 2 take forever." Cassy tells us while we get off my car.

"This is my first time being here. So I was trying not to get lost." I say.

Cassy just roll her eyes. "Well good luck you 2. And remember, don't do anything naughty!" She tells us.

I see Stacy's face getting red.

I just laugh and pull her closer to me.

Cassy then leaves and we both go in the Storage.

When went in we saw how big the place was. It had a lot of boxes and furniture as well.

"Wow, there's a lot of stuff here." Stacy says.

"Well it is a Storage area." I point out.

"Oh yeah huh." She finally realizes.

We began to walk straight and we see the Toys there. They were all "deactivated". Stacy looks at me. I then look at her.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought you said they would move every night." She says.

"They do. Watch." I say and walk forward and stood in front of them. Stacy just stays behind me. "Okay you guys. Time to wake up." I said. But they all still had their heads down. Stacy gives me a confused look. "You guys! Wakey wakey!" I said and still they didn't move. I scratched the back of my head and looked at them confused.

"Mike...maybe you just dreamed it." Stacy says.

"No I didn't. You guys, she knows you all can move." I said and there they al raised their heads and looked at us.

I just smiled. And Stacy gets closer to me from behind.

They all got out of their positions.

"Mike!" They all say.

"Mike what happened? I heard Foxy got destroyed.." Toy Chica says sadly.

"He did...but he's getting fixed. He's gonna look brand new again." I tell her.

That got out a smile from her. "Oh, I hope they're all going to be well fixed." Toy Chica says.

"We all do." We hear a voice say an we turned to look at The Marionette, Goldie, and Springtrap come.

Stacy just had a scared look.

"Don't worry girly." Toy Vixen tells her. "We won't harm you." She says an Stacy just smiles and stops hiding from behind me.

"Hey Goldie." I say and Goldie turns to see me.

"Yes Mikey?" He asks.

"What happened to Vicent's body? They didn't find it there." I said.

"Oh...well.." Goldie says and looks at Springtrap. I just gave them a confused look.

"Well...what?" I said.

"I kind of shoved his body inside Springtrap. So like no dead body would be found there." He says.

I shockingly turn to Springtrap and I see him open his mouth and I see another pair of teeth. Just like in my dream.

"Ew." Stacy says.

"I know...it was hard." Goldie says and laughs a little. Stacy just gets a scared look again.

I laughed a little as well. "You know I actually had a dream about Vicent being inside Springtrap." I say.

Goldie and The Marionette gave me a surprised look. "You had one of those dreams again Mikey." Goldie asks.

I just nod.

"Dreams? What dreams?" Springtrap asks.

"Mikey has been having some dreams that tell him the future. And he just said he had a dream of Vicent being inside of you before we even told him." Goldie tells Springtrap.

Springtrap widened hi eyes. "Nice." He says.

"Umm...where are Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy?" I ask them.

They all looked at each other and Stacy and I were just waiting for a response.

"They're in this room." Toy Freddy says and points at it.

Stacy and I both turned to look at the room and the room said 'Part/Service'. I then turned to the rest.

"Have you guys went in?" I asked.

"No." They all say.

I then walked over there and opened the door. It opened slowly. We can hear the door creek.

I walked in slowly and I see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica there first.

They were all in the floor. Freddy was laying down, Bonnie was sitting there on the floor, and Chica was on my left sitting on the floor as well. They all looked wittered. I turned to my right and I see Foxy there. On the floor sitting down. They all looked deactivated.

"You guys.." I say and waited to see if they respond. But they didn't. I tried to talk to them like 6 more times and nothing. I put my head down and got sad. I then feel a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and I see Goldie.

"They're not ready to talk yet. Let them rest." He says.

I then turned back and sighed and closed the door.

(No One's P.O.V)

*In the Part/Service room.*

The 4 of them were all there deactivated. But then Freddy twitches a little. He then blinks slowly.

He gets up slowly and twitches as well. The Wittered Freddy looks around and sees Bonnie. He looks at her confused, he then turned to Chica and looks at her confused as well. He goes back and hits Foxy's leg. He turns his head to look at Foxy and he looks at him weird. Freddy scratches the back of his head and then looks at his hands. They were all really sepreated.

Freddy gets up and slowly walks to this object so he can look at himself. He saw himself and widened his eyes.

He touches his face slowly and sees a microphone on the floor. He picks it and takes a look at it.

He looked at himself again.

"Who am I?" Freddy asks himself.. and he felt tired again.

Freddy was still wittered, so he didn't have so much energy. So Freddy just lays back to where he was at...and stays there.

* * *

-Well this is the final chapter for this story! ^.^

-Just want to thank everyone that has supported this story, it really did mean a lot :)

-I might make a sequel of this story. I can't just let it end like that xD, and let me know if you want a sequel :) review and let me know! :D

-AGAIN! THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH :)))

-I'm gonna be doing some one-shots/two-shots

-Well let me knows if you guys want a sequel. Til next time! Bye! ^.^


	47. Side Note!

S.N!

Hello everyone! It's me Laura Nava! And wow, I am so proud on how this story turned out :) you guys are all amazing and thank you sooo much for the support to be honest. I didn't think it would get this much.

As well with the sequel, I really am happy for your guys support :D it really means a lot. I just want to let you guys know that there is a LAST story of the sequels that I'm going to do. Please review and take a look at it. Seeing your guys review really means a lot :D

THANK YOU ^.^


End file.
